NDS Series Episode 4-Flaming Torment
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: Now that everyone has reached their dragon potential, everything seems to be in order, unless you're counting Kai's sudden jerky attitude. With his mood swings getting out of control, Toxine takes his fiery blaze to an advantage when she takes hold of his inner flame. What are her plans? Let's just say, it's doesn't mean any good news for Kai. [Contains OC's, don't be offended]
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Plot

Toxine admired the flames that burned under her leader's icy prison, which she and her sisters were using to thaw her out.

"Uh, mistress?" Slithra began, nervous.

She glared at him, Slithra backed away quickly, and went away from the she-snake. Toxine only looked on further, her eyes having a crazed look within them.

Toxe looked at her, "What's up with your face?"

"I need to get my hands on that fire starter," Toxine whispered, as if she were in a trance, her eyes still locked on the fire, "is that too much to ask for?"

Toxe scowled, "We know, sis. It's been months, does that fire ninja ever leave your mind?"

Toxine narrowed her eyes, "Does the ice ninja ever cease from your head?"

Toxe growled, "Shut up."

Poisa came in, Toxe was the first to speak, "Don't bother. She'd only talk about getting her hands on the fire starter."

"I know, that's why I'm here. I've found the target," Poisa hissed. Toxine's eyes left from their original post, a new excited gleam shone through them, " _You did?_ "

Poisa smiled, "It was hard, but I've managed to locate him. Fool couldn't keep himself hidden forever, you know?"

Toxine grinned, cackling, "Perfect. Find him, and capture him. Then we begin our plan..." _

"Woohoo!"

Kai flew high in the sky, over the clouds and through the sky. He had never felt so free!

He laughed, looking back to see the others trailing behind him, Cole, Zane, Lily, and Andrea were all soaring right below him. Kai smirked, "You guys too slow for me?"

"Kai, you try flying with half a sprained wing!" Zane yelled, slowly flapping his enormous wings.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to him Zane. He does this all the time when he's flying."

Lily humphed, "He'll probably end up as a dragon one day, have you seen his cocky attitude lately?"

"Kai's always been like this, sis. You just have to learn to live with it," Andrea sighed, flying ahead.

Kai smiled, doing a dive straight into the clouds and then swooping upwards again. "Yeah! Try to catch me now!" he taunted.

"That's it," Zane growled, flapping his wings furiously towards Kai, the fire ninja almost stopped midair.

"Zane! Be careful!" Cole warned.

Kai flew just out of reach, the ice ninja nearly caught him with his wings, nearly missing Kai's by an inch. "Hah! Is that the best you have?" Kai snickered. Zane growled, flapping his wings hard, and finally managing to take hold of Kai, the fire ninja was stuck in his grasp.

"Hey! Let go!" Kai demanded.

Zane smiled, satisfied with his victory; however, it didn't last long for the moment he took hold of his teammate his dragon form had disappeared, and only his wings were still intact.

The ice ninja gasped, dropping Kai, the fire ninja took flight once more, looking back to see Zane as himself, except for the fact he still had his dragon wings on his back. Lily groaned, "Not again."

Kai stared, "Wow."

"I still cant control it, ok? I've only trained since the last few weeks!" Zane shouted, feeling a bit light.

The fire ninja snickered, "I knew I should've taught you the basics."

"You think you're a natural? I'd like to see you come here and try against me! Come on! Fight me!" Zane challenged.

Lily flew up to Zane, "Alright, that's enough you two. Zane, calm down. It's only been the fifth time, we'll keep working on it. Kai? Seriously? Stop making Zane angrier by the minute, if you please."

Kai flipped on his back, flying backwards in the air, "What? I was just giving him the heads up. He seriously needs to learn how to stay in his dragon form, I mean what if this happens again _without_ the wings to hold him up?"

"Kai!" Cole called.

Kai humphed, "Ok. OK! Fine. Can we just get through this stupid lesson already? We skipped breakfast!"

"Be patient Kai. Lily didn't rush you when you trained, and yes. Would you please quit being so arrogant?" Zane stated.

The fire ninja sighed, "Yes, yes. Fine, whatever. Just, can we please hurry up?"

Lily allowed Zane to safely turn back into his dragon form, she nodded her head and smiled, "Good!"

Zane grinned.

Meanwhile, on the tallest cliff of dragon island, Jay and Lloyd were watching from a distance. Lloyd was of course, watching while feeding Krip, and eating breakfast himself, and Jay was just glancing at the figures in the air.

"Man, I cant believe they woke up this early to continue Zane's training," Jay uttered, taking a bite out of his chicken, "they even skipped breakfast!"

Lloyd only shrugged, "It's worth it if they can teach Zane how to control his unstable dragon shifting. He got his potential early remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But what about that whole thing, Lily said about, disaster?" Jay asked.

"Just ignore that, it probably already happened. How long ago was it that we defeated Toxis and her tribe?" Lloyd questioned.

"A few weeks, maybe months ago," Jay replied.

"See? I'm pretty sure that was just some other vague prophecy thing that doesn't mean anything. Besides, Lily seems pretty calm about the whole thing now, she's even offered to help Zane control his powers so he wouldn't have any problems. I'd say she's made up for her whole _freakout_ back in the facility," Lloyd explained.

Jay nodded, "I guess your right, Lloyd."

"Yeah. Hey, anyway, has Sensei found Nya yet?" Lloyd asked.

Jay froze, hesitant to speak, "Uh...no...unfortunately..."

"Oh...well that's a bummer. Um, moving on, did you notice Kai's gotten a bit...meaner?" Lloyd spoke, changing the subject.

The lightning ninja rubbed his sore arm, "Uh...I guess..."

Lloyd frowned, he then noticed the others going in for a landing. "Hey, look! They're starting to land!"

The two made way for the five dragons. Andrea landed, followed by Cole, then Zane, then Kai, and lastly Lily. After changing back Kai yawned, "Alright, that was some good flying. Sooo, has breakfast been made yet?"

"Yeah. Jay made some waffles for everyone back at the Bounty," Lloyd stated, pointing to Jay.

"Alright! I'm starving, thanks Jay!" Cole exclaimed.

Jay smiled, then frowned a bit at Kai's dumbfounded expression.

"You can cook?" the red ninja questioned, a bit surprised.

"Uh, yeah? Haven't you noticed?" Jay asked.

Kai chuckled, "Sure." The fire ninja playfully punched Jay in the arm, the lightning ninja winced, "O-Ow..."

"Oh, Jay! Is your arm still hurting from my punch? I'm sorry about that," Andrea apologized.

The lightning ninja shook his head, "No! No, it'snot that. You healed it long ago, I uh...have just been clumsy while making some inventions, heh."

Andrea frowned, following her sister and Cole towards the Bounty.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Jay, before joining the rest for breakfast. Lloyd pulled on Jay's pant leg, "Hey, Jay? You coming?"

Jay looked down at the kid, he sighed, "You know what, Lloyd...I think you're right about Kai getting meaner..."

The two headed back towards the Bounty in silence. _

 **[Well! Hope you guys liked this first chapter that I wrote, and I just have to say, it's...kinda bad...**

 **Is it? Because to me it looks a bit bad, I don't know, I'll see what you guys think in the comments.**

 **Ok, so the first chapter to episode 4! Wow, Kai has gotten meaner, and poor Zane and Jay, they have to endure the shit he's giving them ugh. Well, let's see if Kai remains that way after Toxine's big "plans".**

 **Not going to reveal too much, just letting it out to all of you out there, I guess there's going to be a huge change in tone as this story goes from beginning to end, so be prepared!**

 **But overall, I just want to say thanks so much for reading this guys (if you are) and that I really appreciate your continued support towards my work. I try to do everything I can to make this series exciting and suspenseful to keep you entertained and ready for the next chapter, but I'd admit that sometimes I can write things that make no sense...**

 **Let's just hope this story is not one of those stories. Again, I really hope you guys come back for more, and I'll try to update every Saturday as the series continues, until then, have a Sugary Saturday guys! Thanks so much for reading this first chapter of** ** _The NDS Series: Episode 4-Flaming Torment_** **, see you guys next Saturday!]**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Lloyd snagged an extra cinnamon roll from the plate, running back to his seat to feed Krip some bits.

Kai had just begun to help himself to some supper, it had been a long day of training for him and the others, now it was the time to refuel.

Zane helped himself to more of Lily's cinnamon rolls, "These are really good, Lily. Where did you learn to make such a pastry?"

"My aunt taught me, she always had a few tricks when it came to cooking," Lily stated, smiling with pride.

Cole grinned, "Mm, mmm, mm! Well, I'll tell you what, Lily! Your aunt was a good woman if she taught ya how to make these!"

Andrea chuckled, "Yeah, Lily was always fond of our aunt Castiel. No wonder she's so good."

"What about you?" Jay asked.

Kai glared at Jay, the lightning ninja gulped. Andrea shrugged, "I never learned to cook myself, its probably why I keep burning every single dish."

Jay smirked and sneaked a glance at Cole, the earth ninja scowled, "Don't even think about it."

"Can we just eat? All this talking about cooking and food is making me hungry!" Kai complained.

Lily frowned, "Yeah, speaking of which...why don't we change the subject?"

"Yeah, like...hey, Kai. What's up with you lately? You've been really moody since the past few weeks," Lloyd stated.

Kai paused between chewing, all eyes were on him now. He swallowed, "What...what are you talking about?"

"Kai, it's obvious," Zane began, "you've been acting more brash and more moody than usual. Is something going on?"

The fire ninja scoffed, "What? No! Of course not! What makes you say that? I haven't been mean!"

Cole showed a face of sarcasm, "Oh, sure. You've been _super_ peachy lately."

Kai slammed his fist down in front of Cole, the earth ninja shut his mouth instantly. "Watch your words, lunkhead," Kai snarled.

Cole looked at Kai rather angrily.

The fire ninja sat back in his seat, Andrea had her arms crossed as she looked at Kai from across the table, he only glared, "What? Quit staring."

"Kai, it's important for us to know. This behavior has to stop," Lily bellowed.

"Yeah, you've been threatening us all!" Lloyd remarked, grabbing another cinnamon bun.

Kai watched as he fed his dragon, "Are you grabbing extra just because of your little snake?"

"He's not a snake, and he has a name! His name is Krip, and yes. Yes I am," Lloyd replied.

"By the time you finish the bowl your little friend is going to end up with an eating disorder," Kai snapped.

"Kai!" Andrea yelled.

The fire ninja raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Ugh, I hate this side of you...you're always so ignorant with your actions! You don't even know what you're causing!" Cole yelled.

Kai took notice of Lloyd's distraught face, his eyes softened.

"Kai, we have been noticing a lot from you since the past few days...and Nya has been missing for the same amount of time. Could it be that your mood swings, are being caused by her absence?" Zane suggested.

The fire ninja opened his mouth to speak, wishing he could say the right thing, but instead, what came out was, "What? No. Of...of course not. Why would it be that?"

"You mean, you don't miss her?" Jay asked in disbelief.

Kai tried to word that better, "O-Of course I do! I-It's just...just..."

He grit his teeth, "Nevermind!"

He pushed in his seat out of anger, frustrated at the questions he left the room in a snap. The others only watched with some concern.

"Did...did Kai mean what he said?" Lloyd asked, still upset.

"Of course not, Lloyd," Lily soothed, rustling his hair, Lloyd smiled weakly, "he's just been, off lately that's all."

"I sure hope that's it, I cant stand anymore of his nonsense behavior," Cole uttered, irritated.

Zane nodded, "Yes. It is mostly disturbing and disrespectful."

Andrea sighed, "It's just a phase..."

Jay finished up the last of his supper, he looked around at the others, who were still stressed out from the early conversation. _I should probably leave, my jokes would probably add more stress_ he thought.

"Well! Seems like I'm done, that was delicious. I think I'm going to turn in for the night guys, it's kind of late," Jay declared.

"Late? It's only 6:12," Lily stated.

"You don't know how strict Sensei is about bedtime," Jay whispered.

Andrea nodded, agreeing.

"Well, if you say so, have a good one, Jay," Lily said, bidding farewell.

Jay pushed in his chair and left the dining hall, entering the hallway on his way to his room. He was just about to reach it when he heard small cries coming from the left side of the hall. "Huh?" he muttered, turning his head.

He saw Kai, leaning against the wall. Jay heard low sobs coming from the fire ninja, he was surprised.

Jay walked over to him, Kai trembled, shaken up. The lightning ninja approached him, "K-Kai?"

The fire ninja caught Jay by the shirt, he stiffened. "W-What?!" he yelled.

Jay sputtered, "U-Uh...a-are you ok?"

Kai kicked him down, "What are you doing here?! Sneaking up on me?!"

Jay grunt, trying to get up, "I-I didn't sneak up on you! It's just, I heard you-"

Kai clamped Jay's mouth shut, the lightning ninja stood still, "Don't you _dare_ say a word about this, you hear me?! Or I'll make sure your face looks more purple than pale!"

Jay shook, Kai growled, "You got that?" Jay nodded.

"Good," the fire ninja snarled, pushing Jay away, "now get out of here. Leave me in peace."

Jay brushed himself off, looking back towards Kai, he sighed and walked silently towards his room. _He still hates me_ he thought, sadly.

Sensei had just seen what had taken place, and he could not believe his eyes. "Kai's behavior has gotten out of hand..." he uttered.

The wise man eyed poor Kai, the fire ninja sniffled, walking to his room in solitude to cope with his feelings.

Sensei frowned, he could sense the darkness within him...

and it was almost ready to break free.


	3. Chapter 3: Return

Toxine watched her sister lay frozen and immobile in the ice. Her sister looked crazed, the maniacal expression literally frozen on her face. She grit her teeth, "Those ninja, especially Zane, will pay for their treacherous intervenes..."

She glanced at the wild flame below Toxis's prison, the very thing slowly thawing her out of the ice, bit by bit. "I will make sure of that," Toxine hissed, cutting away a piece in her skin, causing her to bleed. Her inky blood dripped onto the burning flames, and with this they roared loudly. Toxine only smiled wickedly.

"Toxine?"

"What," she snapped, turning her head to meet the face of Slithra. The Hypnobrai's second-in-command looked nervous, he gulped, "Y-Your sisters have returned, w-with progress."

She narrowed her eyes, "Have they captured the target?"

Slithra hesitated, "I-I know not of that..."

Toxine came over and grabbed him by the folds of his neck, Slithra trembled at her strength. "Then be a good snake, and quit wasting my time," she hissed. Toxine dropped Slithra, the Hypnobrai only got up slowly and looked back at her, he then quickly shuffled his feet away in the direction of the door. Toxine sighed, rubbing the her temples, she was in need of a good plan. Once her sisters had successfully secured the target, she could move onto phase two of her scheme. Problem is, she hadn't thought of one yet.

 _How do I give that petty fire starter what he truly deserves?_

Her mind came up with several options, those including gutting, torturing, and burning. Except for the last one, which Toxine thought would be too simple for someone who can master fire, maybe he'd only feel a tickle. She walked back to her sister, placing her hands on the ice. "I shall avenge you, Toxis. Those wretched ninja shall pay, somehow," she muttered, doubted by her own words.

Toxine tried to think, what could work best for the fire ninja? What would serve as his worst nightmare?

She could try to use her powers against him, use his fears to weaken him and later destroy him. But, this had been proven to be ineffective, as Toxine had observed back when she fought him.

The fire ninja had moves that were quick and agile, yet still needed some work. Toxis saw this as a chance to subdue him with her fearful touch, and so she tried. He was unaffected, which left her stumped, no one had been able to survive through her kinds powers, let alone cope with them for more than a few seconds until it wore off. Toxine was fascinated at his resistance?

Still, she had to do something, and the thought of being left with nothing frustrated her. Toxine grit her teeth, she slammed her fists onto the platform which held Toxis over the fire pit, which caused bits of ash and ember to fly everywhere. "AGH!" she growled, "I need a plan, I _must_ get my revenge!"

She snagged her open cut against the sharp end of the platform, she hissed, "Ah! Curses!"

Toxine's blood splattered all over the floor, one specific drop touching one of the very few dying embers from the fire. The flame ignited in a violent manner, Toxine watched its blaze and her eyes shone bright. "What...what?" she pondered, curious. The flame burned wildly, still raging after its encounter with venom. Toxine now knew what to do, the idea clicking in her brain.

Toxe and Poisa came in, pushing open the door. Toxine watched as they struggled with a figure in their clutches, muttering and cursing as he fought back. Toxine dabbed her cut, walking over to her sisters and their success. Toxe pushed the prisoner down, he stopped muttering and instead knelt before them both. Toxine eyed the person, she grinned, "Well well, I haven't seen you in quite a long time..."

The figure didn't speak.

Toxine frowned, she kicked their hostage, causing a wince to come out of him, "Speak! Or am I talking to a wall?"

His eyes burned red with hatred as he laid his eyes upon her. His teeth shown as he growled his words, "I rather not speak with old demons from my past."

Toxine smirked, "Ah yes. The Serpentine War was such a brash moment in our history wasn't it? So many bloody losses on the battlefield, so much gore, so much death. How joyous of you to remember the good times."

He only glared.

"But enough chat, we don't have time for an old "good, long enemies reunion". I have a plan to serve, and you, Lord, are going to be apart of it," Toxine spoke, smiling.

Toxe and Poisa dragged their prisoner away, right before Toxine bid him farewell, "Oh by the way, it's been nice to see you again, _Garmadon_."

Garmadon growled, fighting against his captors as they dragged him away to his cell, Toxine only watched as they left the room. Her eyes set upon the flames she started. She grinned, cackling like a maniac.

With one clean stomp, she smut out the flames.


	4. Chapter 4: Break-In

"What do you mean there's no bread? I came into the kitchen to make a sandwich and you're telling me we don't have the materials to make it?!"

Lily rolled her eyes, she was so done with Kai's attitude, even if it included small things. Whether it was a loss on a video game, the lack of hot water in the shower, or any bread such as now.

"You didn't have time to go out and get some?" Kai questioned.

"First of all, Kai, this is a stupid argument and you know it. Second, no. I did not have time, due to the fact I was busy training Zane for the past few months, while you were doing nothing but complain about things that don't even matter!" Lily yelled.

"Don't matter?! I'm _starving!_ Doesn't my health matter? I haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Kai shouted.

"What about lunch?" Lily asked.

Kai looked confused, "What?"

"You skipped lunch when it was the time, how about then? Were you not hungry then?" Lily stated.

"I-It didn't matter what happened three hours ago! What's important is that I'm hungry _now!_ " Kai whined.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that back when you skipped lunch, all because you were too _picky_ ," Lily spat, irritably.

Kai growled, "Why cant you just go fetch some bread or something!"

"Do you think I'm going to waste precious time getting bread, just because you skipped a meal? What a selfish boy you've become, Kai!" Lily exclaimed.

"Selfish? SELFISH?! I'll show you who's selfish, you-"

Andrea could hear their distant argument from the couch, and as they continued to bicker and shout she could only groan as her headache increased with the noise.

"Do you think I've enjoyed listen to you complain, Kai?! With all your nonsense, I even tried to find out why your like this. Months and months I've peeked into your mind to find answers, but what did I find? Nothing! You probably lost your sense of brightness as you slowly began to succumb to this new you," Lily argued.

"I'm not stupid!" Kai yelled, "and no! That's not the reason why! I don't think my mind has suddenly gone blank just because of something that happened! Because nothing did!"

Lily clenched her hands into fists, "SOMETHING DID HAPPEN!"

Kai stopped, shocked at her sisters tone of voice. Even Andrea rose her head from her pillow in surprise.

Lily put her hand to her head, sighing. "Something...h-has happened," she spoke, her voice breaking, "and i-it's taken my brother a-away..."

Kai stood, bewildered, Lily instantly left the room. He watched her leave, he frowned and grunt in frustration.

"Unbelievable."

The fire starter jerked his head towards his sister, and the sour expression on her face said it all. "You still refuse to believe that something is wrong with you, and with that you have driven one of your own kin to tears," Andrea stated.

Kai scowled, "I don't see any reason for your contribution to any of this."

Andrea shook her head, "No, you don't. Mostly because your too ignorant to care, but the time I have spent watching you has been unbearable."

She too left, leaving Kai with his rising guilt slowly building up in his mind. _

Two guards were positioned outside a secret lab, securing the entrance. One of the guards, bored with his work, decided to play around with his cap for entertainment. His partner only watched in confusion, "And I still wonder how you have a girlfriend."

"I have a wife, smartypants," the guard replied, tipping his cap back to his head, "and besides, she happens to like my tricks."

The second guard scoffed, "Hah. You wish."

"Oh yes, you'll wish."

All of sudden, both of them suddenly became more alert, pointing their batons to the indicated threat. "Who's there?" one of them demanded.

In the blink of an eye, both of them were knocked out onto the ground. Toxine reappeared before the two passed-out guards, frowning. She took out a knife and slit their throats.

A camera pointed towards her from the side of the building, she stared at it. From her hands powerful orbs were flung towards the camera, causing it to short-circuit and shut off completely. Another camera turned, and Toxine didn't even have to flick her finger to cause that one to turn off as well.

She yawned, "Alright, coast is clear."

Toxe and Poisa became visible, Poisa tripped on one of the dead guards. "Hah hah! You're such a clutz!" Toxe teased.

Poisa growled, tackling her sister. The two soon emerged into a fist-fight, and Toxine was the one to break them up. "Will you two be quiet? We're here to break in and steal some stuff," Toxine whispered.

"Uh, yeah. Toxine? Are you sure this is the right facility? It seems less-guarded than all the other places we've broken into," Poisa pointed out.

"Exactly. This makes it the right one," Toxine responded, trying to find the door.

"So, wait...this one had poor security? Why do they even call it a secret lab?" Poisa asked, crossing her arms, "The guards didn't even put up a challenge! How cheap!"

"It's the governments fault," Toxe spoke, "their on a low budget and they cant afford any high-quality security to maintain their most dangerous experiments." Toxe then rolled her eyes, sighing.

Toxine shushed them both, "Quiet, both of you. We're not just here to steal, we're also here to send a message."

She placed her hand on the lock, it began to shudder.

"What do you mean by that?" Poisa asked.

"Well, what happens when villains break the law?" Toxine began.

The lock broke, and the door slid open before them.

"The heroes always come to save the day," she uttered.

Poisa soon understood, "Ah. I see."

The three walked into the darkness, with their keen sense of sight, it was not a problem. But the only trouble they faced was the endless array of rooms they needed to search. Toxine breathed, "Alright, I'll go find what we need. You two, I need you to cause as much mess as you can. I'm talking about breaking all the beakers, ripping up anything important, that kind of stuff."

Poisa and Toxe grinned, nodding.

They took off towards the left, and Toxine took the right.

Poisa and Toxe jumped from wall to wall, using every room to cause any means of chaos. Poisa mixed a couple of chemicals, cackling like an evil witch about to broil a crooked stew. The substance within the beaker began to shake, Poisa tossed it aside and made a run for the next room. The explosion still present once she left. She laughed, "Oops."

Toxine chuckled, she ripped apart books, plans, and scarred a couple of chalkboards. She even managed to break some beakers and important science equipment. Her ears caught her sisters explosions not too far, she smiled and met up with Poisa, "Looks like you've done your side of ruckus."

"Well, if you mean by making countless bombs that I don't even remember where I started counting, that would be a yes," Poisa exclaimed, smiling.

Toxine grinned, "I broke beakers and ruined vital plans, I just hope the scientists aren't to mad at me for causing them _so_ much of a dilemma! Hahah!"

The two laughed on their way to their next mess.

Toxine went from room to room, searching for anything that might be helpful to her. But since she was also committed to getting the polices attention, and also the ninjas, she made sure that every room that had nothing of importance to her was left in a bleeding mess. So many rooms had gone by with ruckus that she had lost count, and she for sure knew she was never going to find what she was looking for. But after so many dead ends, she finally had came to a room that seemed different from the rest.

First of all, it was already a train wreck in there, which made Toxine wonder if her sisters came by here by accident. However, a more closer look at the scattered papers and toppled beakers, and she soon came to a conclusion that it was not her sisters who left these here. It was the working scientists who had worked earlier on in the day. "Intriguing, but...why would they leave it in a mess?" she wondered.

Then she noticed something on the left wall, a singing, shadow of a person. Likely from a big explosion, it looked as if someone had died of a freak accident. She stared upon its trademark in awe, finding beauty in it.

Her eyes then caught something far off a few feet away, and to this her eyes widened as she stumbled upon...crystals.

The crystals were ruby red, and fiery orange and yellow, some scattered bits on the floor possibly from being stepped on. Toxine soon put the pieces together, the mess, the shadow on the wall, and the shards.

She grinned.

"Someone has been trying to destroy their latest, most dangerous discovery...oh how stupid humans have become," she uttered.

She scooped up the crystals, placing them in a bag she found snagged on the counter. All of a sudden, an explosion rang through the building, and Toxine could only imagine what Poisa had done now.

The explosion was so powerful it set off the poorly-wired alarm, which began to close off the remaining exits. Poisa and Toxe dashed out from the room, Poisa panted, "Ok! That one was a mistake!"

"Yeah! But it was worth it!" Toxe laughed.

Toxine ran with her prize towards the exit, only to find it had been shut off. She growled, looking around for another way. Her eyes soon saw upward, that the entrance to the roof of the building was wide open. "Just what I need," she stated, smiling.

She made her way across the railing, climbing up the ladder as fast as she could.

Toxe and Poisa barely made it out, they huffed and panted, catching their breaths.

"That...was...AWESOME! Let's do it again!" Poisa exclaimed.

"Maybe on another heist, sis," Toxe stated, looking around, "Where's Toxine?"

From the rooftops, their sister hopped down to meet them. She then stood up and presented to her sisters, her prize. "Mission accomplished," she spoke.

Her sisters cheered, Poisa soon grabbing one from the bag, "Ooh! Shiny!"

Toxe snagged Poisa's crystal, eyeing it skeptically, "Your gonna get back at the ninja, with _these?_ "

"Oh, trust me. They may look harmless, but they'll do the trick Besides, as phase two comes to a close, phase three has only begun. I'm pretty sure the police will deliver the message for us," Toxine retorted.

"You really think so?" Poisa questioned.

Toxine smirked, "Of course. If they want to take care of the precious world they live in, they'll have to attend to every problem it faces, but one cant have to many problems?"

"Yeah, that's what makes heroes vulnerable," Poisa remarked.

"Exactly. Now, let's hurry back, we have to sleep for the night. Tomorrow is a big day," Toxine began.

Her sisters grinned at one another.

"Let's call it, _"Kidnapping Day"_ "


	5. Chapter 5: Taken

Jay had just returned from training, and as bushed as he was, he decided it best to relax on the couch.

"Ah, what a day this has been," he muttered, smiling as he began to drift off into sleep.

But his relaxation didn't last long, that was for sure. Jay immediately awoke to a slight pain on his head, only to realize it was just Kai pulling him up by his hair. He winced, "O-O-ow..."

"What are you doing," Kai asked, glaring daggers at the lightning ninja.

Jay sputtered, "R-Resting?."

"Pfft, what?" Kai scoffed, yanking hard on the guy's hair, Jay yelped, "as if you had trained _that_ hard."

Jay broke free from Kai's fingers, gaining confidence, "I did! Unlike you, who just flew around in circles mocking everyone else!"

Kai narrowed his eyes, "What."

The lightning ninja huffed, "Y-Yeah you heard me. You've done nothing but slack since the last few weeks, its a wonder how you're still in shape!"

Kai's eyes burned, he marched his way over to Jay. The door to the living room opened and there stood Cole watching in horror as Kai proceeded to beat Jay, he gasped, "KAI?!"

Jay shook, holding his bruised arm, Kai only growled and raised his fist.

Cole came between them, he instantly came over and pushed Kai away from Jay. "T-Thanks," Jay muttered.

"COLE WHAT THE HELL?!" Kai yelled, getting up from the floor in anger.

The earth ninja blocked his punch, and by now Lily and Zane had arrived just to see what was going on. They were shocked to see Jay standing against the wall, battered and bruised. More so, they were surprised at Kai charging at Cole furiously. "THE PUNK DESERVED IT! LET ME AT HIM!" Kai screamed.

Cole pushed Kai down into a chair, holding him into place, "Have you fucking lost your mind?! He doesn't deserve any of that! You should know!"

"I should?! Well too bad rock-head, cause what I'm supposed to know isn't what I actually _want_ to know!" Kai snapped back.

Cole grit his teeth, standing in front of Jay, "Leave him alone."

Kai laughed, "Hah! Sure!" His smiled then turned to a wholly frown, "unless you want me to commit a sin, I suggest you let me at him!"

"Kai! This is nonsense! STOP! NOW!" Lily shouted.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Kai screamed. The red ninja high-kicked Cole against the wall, the earth ninja grunt in pain. Kai then charged for Jay, only to be stopped by Andrea, who had now came in seconds ago to find this. Kai growled at his sister, she could only glare in disappointment. The red ninja punched her in the head, she cringed and kicked him where it hurt. "HOH!" Kai winced, falling to the floor.

Andrea huffed, hoping that would've stopped him.

Kai caught hold of her leg, and through his fingers he emit a flame so hot, Andrea screamed, "AHHH!"

Jay kicked Kai off, the fire ninja landed hard against the chair, grunting as his head was hit on impact.

Andrea shook, looking fearfully towards Kai, the fire ninja rubbed the back of his head.

He opened his eyes and stared shocked to see what he had done.

Cole glared, Zane only stared surprised. Lily couldn't believe the sight either, and Andrea just stared in pure horror.

"W-What has happened to you, Kai?" she muttered.

With that said, they all left, Kai was left alone with his guilt. He swallowed, trying to forget what he had seen, but the looks of pure terror and fear that had looked back at him never left his mind.

"Kai."

The fire ninja jumped, turning to see his teacher at the foot of the chair he was behind. Sensei could only look at him in pity, Kai wasn't sure how to respond to this. "I'm at most, upset with you. Your anger has, irrationally lost all control, and I'm afraid its too clear that you're becoming more bad than good," he uttered.

Kai shook, facing away from his teacher.

Sensei approached Kai, but the fire ninja only backed away, "N-No! Do-Don't touch me!"

Kai got up and left the room, Sensei only watched with concern. The fire ninja retreated into his room, huffing, he yelled and punched the wall, over and over again. With each hit, the wall became singed, blackening by the fire from Kai's fists. Finally, the wood gave way to his flames and a hole was made through the wall. The fire ninja stared out into the open night, the moon's light shining through the open hole. Kai could only sniffle and drop to his knees, slamming his head into the wall as he cried.

Along the walls were more holes, left from the heat of timeless and timeless more repetitive guilt... _

The next morning, the air blew freshly, and the sun had just begun to show its face over the horizon. That didn't mean there still wasn't trouble.

"AH!" cried a scientist, who had just arrived to his lab to open up for the day.

Except, now all that was left was the debris leftover from a massive explosion.

Moments later, the police and head of investigation had showed up to get on the case. However, despite their efforts to define the culprit, there were no hints to whoever performed the crime. "I've never seen anything like this, usually criminals in Ninjago would tend to leave their tracks. But I guess they've gotten smarter, huh?" stated the chief of police.

"Y-You must find out who did this! S-Surely, you've f-faced trackless criminals before?" asked the scientist.

The head of FBI shook his head, "No, not like this. We've had a couple of cases including a hard to crack cipher code left behind by a clever trickster, sometimes we've even had tough to track prank callers. But we haven't seen anything like this before."

"It's as if what came here, simply left without a trace! Like a ghost!" suggested a policeman.

The scientist quivered, "G-Ghost? You're saying I've been robbed by a g-ghost?!"

The chief of police rolled his eyes, "Sure...of course not! Everybody knows that ghosts don't exist, pull yourself together!"

The scientist swallowed and tried to keep his composure towards the gentlemen.

"You know, we should probably get the ninja over here. They seem to be the only ones who have experience with these kinds of crooks," suggested an investigator.

Head of FBI nodded, "Of course. I'll see that they're contacted immediately."

The scientist nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as they proceeded to make a call. However, hiding in the shadows from afar, a pair of slit pink eyes watched the scene, a wicked grin flashing through the dark. "Absolutely, _perfect_ ," she muttered. _

Kai woke up to the sun, at exactly 6:18 A.M. He groaned, staring at the clock and then out the window. He felt terrible, not just mentally but physically, he felt like a log. Then he realized where he was laid, he looked down to meet the hard wooden floor of his room, he humphed. _I cant believe I cried myself to sleep, I'm such a wuss_ he thought.

He stood up, pushing on his back to help crack some bones into place. The suns rays shone through his wall holes, he shielded his eyes. His ears picked up silence, no one had been up yet. _Strange, Sensei usually wakes us up with that gong of his..._

Kai shrugs it off, thinking it as a good thing now that he had time to sleep. But as he walked towards his bed, a thought came into his head.

 _Why not go out flying?_

Kai pondered, it was pretty early, he still had time to fly before Lily began their usual training ritual every morning, maybe just this once he could actually have a little fun in his dragon form.

"Heh, I haven't had fun like that in years!" he whispered to himself.

So, he opened his window and proceeded to climb out through there. He landed on the ground safely, thanks to spinjitzu. He then ran a mile up the highest hill on the island, right where he first learned how to fly. He stopped at the edge, looking over the cliff down to where the sea meets the land. He grinned, remembering how his fear of heights kept him back. Kai faced the water backwards, stretching out his arms as the wind whipped his face.

He let himself fall.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and right before he would meet an unfortunate fate, his transformation took hold.

Kai let out a victory cry as he took flight high above the clouds, roaring his mighty roars as a dragon would.

He laughed, flapping his wings as the breeze blew past him, making him shiver.

 _I almost forgot, Christmas is almost here._

The fire ninja looked down below at the amazing view, passing by islands and the running water below him. He could catch small details without having to fly down for a closer look, his keen eyesight doing that for him. Kai smiled as he saw birds fly off towards Ninjago, heading towards a warmer place to stay for the winter. Kai passed by several islands, and was remarked by some and many. Some islands were only night, while others had both sessions of the day like normal places did. He then watched as some islands looked more threatening than others. _I must still be lurking in the Sea of Danger_ he thought.

Then he crossed over Middle Island, the borderline between the two seas to arrive to the peaceful side of the ocean. He spotted islands with amazing beaches, with the colors of the rainbow, and some islands with peculiar wildlife and living customs. Overall, it was nothing but peaceful. Kai sighed a breath a relief, he hadn't felt this happy since...

His smiled faded, remembering his sorrow.

 _Nya_

Kai frowned, he missed his sister, even if he did so acted angry towards the subject rather than mournful. The others saw it as something wrong with him, Kai saw it the same way, except the thing that was wrong with him was that...

Nya was gone, she had left him all alone.

Throughout his entire life, Kai had nobody, but Nya. Even if he still didn't know he had more siblings, Nya was the one who was always there for him. She may not have been older than him, but to Kai that made no difference. Nya was an important part of Kai's life, she had been like his mother to him, always caring and always listening to his troubles. Even if she didn't agree with him sometimes, and they got into fights, Kai still loved Nya with every aspect of his heart.

But now, that she had left to find her own path, Kai is again lost. He has lost his path, because Nya was his guide the whole time.

Kai swallowed his remorse, he didn't want to feel sad, he came out here to fly and feel free like he had always felt when he was up here.

Without Nya, it wasn't the same.

After many minutes of flying, Kai headed home. However, he didn't have to even get that close to Dragon Island before he heard the familiar sound of the alarm.

 _What the?_ he pondered.

He saw his sisters and friends rushing outside of the bounty, preparing for takeoff. Kai could only inference that something bad had happened in Ninjago, and the authorities had once again called them to check it out.

 _That should help keep my mind off things_ he thought.

However, as the others had already taken sight of him flying in the sky, Kai flew ahead. He probably knew that they didn't want to see him after what had occurred yesterday.

Meanwhile, back at the scene, Poisa and Toxe had turned invisible to get past the cops and FBI, sneaking into the remains of the facility to prepare themselves. Poisa chuckled, "I cant believe we're doing this!"

"Shh! Keep it down! We don't want to be seen! Or heard!" Toxe pointed out.

"Right, right," Poisa stated, covering her mouth as she started to giggle, "but remember last night's heist? These coppers are so dumb, they cant figure out our crafty handy work!"

Toxe chuckled quietly, "More like we did a pretty good job of challenging their brains."

The two laughed and hid among the rubble.

Finally, the ninja had arrived, Kai was the one who landed first. The others came right after.

"Too slow?" he questioned, smugly.

"You went out flying, didn't you," Lily stated, crossing her arms.

Kai rolled his eyes and looked around until he saw where the police were, "There."

The ninja arrived at the scene, the police and the FBI coming over to greet them.

"We're so glad you're here!" a policemen cried.

The scientist ran up to Cole with an anxious look, "Oh please find out who did this!"

Cole cleared his throat, "I...my team and I will do our best."

The scientist smiled and nodded nervously.

"Alright guys, scatter. Look around for anything that might lead to our culprit," Cole ordered.

None of them hesitated, and the six of them disbanded to look around the site. They checked each piece of rubble, leaving nothing unturned. Andrea lifted up a giant chunk of debris to see if anything was under there, "Nothing." She carefully placed it back down.

Lily looked over the debris to see if anything was a clue, but so far all she saw was marble and destruction.

Zane's senses began to speak to him, he got a weird, familiar feeling. "I...I think I sense something," Zane began.

Cole turned to his friend, "You do?"

"Do tell!" Jay spoke.

Zane closed his eyes, concentrating, and he opened them instantly.

"They're close," he stated.

The police were baffled, the FBI immediately began to search the grounds.

"Close?" Kai asked, "how close?"

Zane began to ponder, he then pointed in the east and west direction, "About east or west from here."

"Let's go! Move move!" the chief of police said, sending his men to the west side.

Kai watched the men march, he decided to go with them in case if there's any trouble.

"Anything else to say?" Lily asked, turning to Zane.

Zane shook his head, "That is all."

"Good," Cole uttered, "ok. Lily and Andrea will go to the east while Kai and the police will check the west. Me, Jay, and Zane will stay behind along with the FBI to secure things here."

They nodded, running off to do their jobs, however it wasn't until then that Zane started to feel scared.

Kai marched ahead of the policemen, his sword strapped to his back in case there be an enemy to face.

"Anything yet?" asked a policeman.

Kai shook his head and continued to run.

The policeman marched and marched, their weapons ready, Kai was just preparing to fight something worthwhile.

They didn't expect to get separated mid-way.

Half of the policemen were now gone, leaving the other half with Kai, the fire ninja looked around, "Where's the rest?"

The other half looked around for their comrades, not focusing on the task.

"Are we lost?" one asked.

"Probably," another replied.

Through the trees someone whisked by, the police became full alert, pointing their guns towards the threat.

"Come out with your hands in the air! Or we will shoot!" shouted one.

Just like that, the first policeman fell to the ground, dead.

The rest of the police stood agape, and then another fell, sharing the same fate.

Kai heard screams and grunts, he ran towards the sound, the other policemen struggling to keep up.

"Where are you headed in such a mad hurry?!" shouted one.

"I'm going to find this menace, and end this!" Kai yelled.

Kai charged, only to find nothing there. "Huh?" he stated, confused.

He stepped forward, his boots stepped in something wet. Kai looked down to see...blood. _Lots of it_.

"Gah!" he yelled.

He stepped back only to find more of the stuff, and then he noticed where it was coming from.

Policemen were all lying on the grass, dead.

Kai looked back, and the same result came for the ones who had ran behind him.

He nearly panicked, but once he heard the whisking of the trees, he took out his blade.

"Come out and fight me!" he yelled.

The menace, smiled and punched Kai hard in the gut, he didn't even see it coming. "Guh!" he let out.

Without anyone to see, Kai was blind against his opponent, as she kicked and punched he could only be pushed down.

Kai, however, had had enough, "STOP!"

He spun around, creating his swirling, fiery inferna of death. He slammed into his target the moment she hit him. Poisa shrieked and reappeared before his very eyes.

"There you are," he laughed.

He punched her backwards into a tree, Poisa grunt in pain, slumping over in her spot.

Kai put a stop to his spinjitzu, marching over to his foe. His sword gripped tightly in his hand, ready to secure her fate.

"You murdered these innocent people," he muttered.

Kai raised his weapon, Poisa stared up her eyes wide.

"For that you must pay the price," he hissed.

Poisa covered her eyes.

Kai swung-

Toxe appeared behind him, covering his mouth with alcohol.

Kai reacted to the smell immediately, he began to panic.

Toxe held him in place, even as he kicked and squirmed until finally.

Kai passed-out.

Poisa smiled as she saw her sister, "Clever...but how did you escape the other team?"

"I left a fake trail to make Zaney give false directions," Toxe snickered.

"I just _love_ it when you're smart," Poisa hissed, smiling.

Toxe hauled Kai over her shoulder, Poisa laughed, "Toxine will be very happy to see her plan coming together."

"Absolutely," Toxe replied.

Poisa looked through the mass of trees, "But what about his friends? Wont they notice he's gone?"

"That's their problem. Besides, they wont know it was us, let's face it..."

Toxe smirked at her little sis, "Their friend is as good as gone."


	6. Chapter 6: Torture

Kai's vision was blurry by the time he came to. He looked around him, not being able to make out his surroundings.

However, he knew that someone was touching him, because he felt a strong grip around his waist. Kai struggled instantly, but the figure that was in front of him punched him in the face, "AH!"

"Keep quiet, fire boy!"

Kai recognized the voice, and in turn he grew angry, "L-LET ME GO! AHH!"

He kicked and thrashed, not wanting to get captured. Toxine's aid tried to stop him but he only punched them back, growling.

Kai didn't count on Toxine to stab him with a needle.

"AH!" he cried.

Toxine yanked it out, "There. Now be a good boy as we haul you to our lair."

Kai's vision became worse, he felt drowsy, what was in that syringe?

The fire ninja gave into sleep.

He later woke up strapped to a lab table, once his vision cleared he glanced all around him, trying to figure out where he was.

 _The Toxibrai's base, doy_ his mind replied. Kai humphed, looking up in anger at the cold, hard ceiling. Then he glanced down at his captors, the metal bounds that kept him in place on the table. Where was Toxine and her goons? What about Toxis? Questions ran through Kai's head, but he didn't want to stick around any longer to answer them.

Kai tried to weasel out of the metal bounds, his hand came free first. He grinned and worked on the other one. After both freeing his hands, he worked on his waist, trying to push himself out. "Come on," he grunt.

"GAH!"

Kai flinched at the cry, it sounded out of agony. The red ninja shook, who else was here?"

Finally the cries subsided, and all he could hear was the low chuckling of Toxine, "Finally. He's ready, now."

The fire ninja could only infer, Toxine meant him, he immediately worked on his escape. Hearing footsteps, the fire ninja tried to use his fire powers, the metal began to burn through the iron as it should. Toxine was seconds away from the door, right before Kai made his dire escape.

Toxine opened the door, but her smile was replaced by a shocked scowl when she laid her eyes on the empty bed. "HE'S GONE!" she shouted.

Toxe and Poisa came out from the other room, Toxine growled, "FIND HIM! NOW!"

The three spread out, however Kai was hidden in the shadows of the room, and he continued to make his way out through darkness.

Toxe looked his way, Kai stood perfectly still.

She made her way over, sensing something funny, Kai glared at her, still angry.

He got his revenge by punching her in the face.

"Ah! OW!" Toxe shrieked, lying on the ground.

Toxine and Poisa looked her way, she pointed towards the wall, "IT WAS HIM! GET HIM!"

Kai's eyes widened, _Oops_

The two lashed out at him, Kai only fought his way through the sisters, punching, kicking and shooting fire balls that all made their respected marks. Toxine winced at her burns, she stared as Kai ran out the door in a mad dash. She cursed, "You'll never get out here alive, ninja."

She grabbed a dagger from the table, and her sisters followed her to the next room.

Kai burst through one door, huffing as he closed it off. He breathed hard, his heart pounding, "O-Oh god..."

The red ninja slapped his forehead, _Why am I so stupid?!_

A slight banging came from the other side, Kai gasped and went into hiding.

Toxine kicked the door down, she inspected the room with suspicion. "Come out, come out. Wherever you are," she beckoned.

Kai maintained under the desk in the room, trying to keep quiet.

Toxe and Poisa tried to indicate where he was hiding, Toxine stepped her way over to the multitude of desks and lab components. She gripped her dagger tight, the mysterious syringe in her other hand. "I have a nice, treat for you! Come out, and I'll give it to you!" she laughed.

The fire ninja tried not to answer with sarcasm, he had to remain silent. But then, Kai felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked to see it was from the injection from earlier. Kai felt sick, the place where she had jabbed the needle had a weird color surrounding it, and it made him want to throw up. Kai's vision blurred, he panicked and looked around only to have his head slam into the wood.

Toxine jerked her head towards the noise, she smiled. Her sisters crept towards Kai, the red ninja couldn't see them.

Finally, Kai shook as he felt his body being pulled out from his hiding, two figured holding him by both arms. "L-LET GO OF ME!" he threatened.

Toxine smiled, "Follow me my sisters, and I shall demonstrate his suffering."

Kai shook wildly, thrashing, fighting for his life against their clutches but they held on strongly.

They returned to Kai's first room, with the bed, he didn't want to lay on the cold metal again. He screamed and tried to escape again, but Toxe and Poisa pushed him against the wall, Kai groaned.

Toxine walked over, Kai looked over his shoulder, their eyes met and his heart nearly stopped.

Her dagger was poised towards his back, she grinned.

She stabbed right into his shoulder, Kai shrieked. Toxine slowly dragged it further down towards his abdomen in a diagonal line, "That's one."

Kai panicked, screaming as she did it on the opposite side. Toxine dragged it once more, slowly down. Once she finished Kai's back had nothing more been marked with a big, bloody "X". Kai shook, the pain unbearable, but he dare not cry...maybe it was over?

Toxine threw the dagger aside, and held out the syringe, Kai's eyes widened.

She stabbed it in the middle of the "X", and an endless array of screaming came out from Kai. Toxe and Poisa laughed and laughed, Toxine only grinned madly. Kai slammed his fists into the wall, crying out in pain, "S-STOP IT!"

Toxine finally finished giving him all of the syrum, she yanked it out from his back. Kai fell to the floor, his vision clouding into blackness.

Toxe and Poisa chuckled, Toxine only stepped toward him. "Such a wimp, you're in hell now. I hope you enjoy it," she hissed.

Toxine punched his lights out. _

 **[O-k! Holy shit that was gruesome! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED THERE?!**

 **Kai: You're asking** ** _ME?_**

 **Well, no. You're supposed to be blacked out right now!**

 **Kai: Wait! Don't-!**

 ***Snaps fingers, Kai snores***

 **Uh, ok! This has been one really bloody chapter, not to mention Toxine's lust and form of torture, poor Kai!**

 **Garmadon: Hey, what about me?!**

 **Oh, right. Sorry Garmadon, don't worry we'll catch up with you next chapter.**

 **Garmadon: Well, good. I hate feeling left out, especially in stories.**

 **Of course, so yeah! Next chapter we'll be seeing Garmadon, and Kai as they figure out what's going on, and the others? Well we'll get to them eventually, I wonder if they've found out Kai's missing. Aw geez, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one, I worked hard on it and would like some positive feedback :) but if you're on a tight schedule I can wait too. Anyway, thanks for reading this week guys, Happy Halloween!**

 **Cole:** ** _This is Halloween, This is Halloween_**

 **Ah, right, Cole. It's also your birthday today. Also, hope you guys get lots and lots of candy, and have a great day today!]**


	7. Chapter 7: Agony

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

"Would you be quiet?" Garmadon snapped, glaring daggers at the fire ninja.

Kai had just awoken, and the pain had not failed to agonize him. He whimpered as he rubbed his sore arm where he was injected. Gazing upon the marking left by the needle, there was no doubt that whatever was in that syringe was poisonous.

Garmadon was working on the metal bars on the opposite side of him, Kai only watched in fear. The villain turned to him, his crimson eyes narrowing, "What are you looking at, ninja?"

Kai tried to respond, but his tongue was tied between groans of pain. Garmadon humphed and got back to his escape work.

The fire ninja reached his hands to his back, and once he looked back at his hand he was in horror. His hand was like a pool of blood, his palm was tainted with the stuff. Kai huffed, a bit shaken, "W-Where am I?"

"In a cell, isn't it obvious?" Garmadon replied. Kai stared, Garmadon sighed, "You're in the Toxibrai's hideout. Don't you remember what you saw?"

Kai rubbed the back of his head, did he? Maybe he had a dream about being captured while he was sleeping. Come to think of it his dreams had been graphically horrifying during his slumber. Yet, Kai still wasn't satisfied with the answer, "W-Why am I here?"

Garmadon rolled his eyes, "So ignorant."

" _What_ ," Kai spat, offended.

Garmadon shook his head, "You were obviously too determined to escape to notice, weren't you? I don't blame you, I'd be desperate the same. However, your ignorance has gotten you into enough trouble, because now you're here. There's no way out."

"W-What?" Kai sputtered, "w-wait...what are you-"

"Do I need to give you a proper presentation? Such ignorance! You're obviously here to serve as Toxine's weapon!" Garmadon blurted.

Kai's eyes widened, "W-What?! W-Why me?!"

Garmadon shrugged, "Heck if I know. I'd go for the black one, or at least the white one. They've got strengths and tactics. You're only strengths are destructive force.

Kai growled, standing up, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GARMA-"

Kai was cut off once he instantly fell to his knees, wincing in agony. Garmadon chuckled, "I see you haven't changed a bit at all, Kai. That's good, for entirely different reasons. But its mostly a disaster, for all of Ninjago..." _

Andrea paced back and forth, worried sick. Its been ten hours, and she and the others still haven't found Kai. Even the police officers had left without a trace.

After the entire search was put to a halt, she and the others had to leave, after they announced to the authorities they had hit a dead end. The scientist was even more upset, and the FBI was more puzzled. However, they still thanked them for their help.

Andrea still couldn't stop thinking about her brothers sudden absence, Kai couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. He doesn't have the skill, or the power! _Except for the fact he can turn into a dragon...but I'd know that and everybody else on the team would know if he's flown off._

She couldn't even find a single trace of him left, no weapon, no piece of clothing. _Nothing_.

Its as if someone, or somethings had him erased.

"Andrea?"

She turned to Jay's voice, he had come in from the door. The look on his face said it all, she already knew her answer, but she asked anyway.

"Wheres Kai?" she asked.

Jay looked at her, his face drawn with guilt.

Andrea's fists clenched, she shook.

She walked silently to her room to cry. _

 **[Aw...they better find Kai soon or else something bad's going to happen!**

 **Toxine: Something will happen, and there's nothing you bloody ninja can do about it!**

 **How did you get into my author's note?! Only the ninja are registered to come in here! *snaps fingers***

 **Toxine: *Is now nothing more than a regular snake* Hissss!**

 **There. Now, where was I? Ah, yes! I guess they better find Kai fast, or something will happen, and I guess Garmadon needs some saving as well, at least I didn't leave him out of the chapter.**

 **Garmadon: Thank you**

 **No problem, ^^ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one, and the reason I'm updating early is because tomorrow I have a special occasion, and I hope you'll all let me pass on this one. Just be excited ok? I rarely update early! (Even if its just one day)**

 **So, I only hope you've enjoyed this weeks chapter, and be prepared for the next one. Things are going to get ugly. So! I hope you all have a wonderful Friday, and a top of the day at best (sorry the voice in my head has been talking British and professional like, and I guess that's why this chapter is a bit well-written)]**


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Escape

"RELEASE ME!" Kai growled, as he struggled from Toxe and Poisa's clutches.

The two threw him in with Garmadon, he hit the wall, grunting in agony. Toxe stuck out her dark purple tongue, Poisa snickered and they both left after locking them in.

Kai huffed, he held his head in his hands. "O-Owww," he groaned.

"Still not going to resist, fire boy?" Garmadon questioned, still working on the bars.

"S-Shut up," Kai groaned, holding his head.

Garmadon kept working hard to escape, Kai only stared from the side of his cell. "You're one to talk. You're trying to escape," he mentioned.

"True," Garmadon admitted, "yet you're the only one _not_ trying, so someone has to do it."

Kai only grit his teeth, he hated being insulted. "W-What do you know?! At least you're not being tortured! THEY NEARLY CUT MY ARMS OFF!"

Garmadon glared at Kai, the red ninja scowled. "Do you think is a contest? They have a reason for what they're doing, and I'm surprised you haven't fought back,"

"I CANT! WOULD YOU FIGHT BACK I-IF PEOPLE WERE SLICING YOUR LIMBS?!" Kai screamed.

Garmadon stopped cutting for a moment, "Yes."

Kai looked a bit surprised. "I would, even if they tied me by my hands and feet and did their torture, I would still fight against them. You being the ninja of fire and rebellious type, I'd expect you to do the same," Garmadon stated.

The red ninja bit his lip, he felt bad now. But even so that feeling was replaced by pain, he winced as he held his head. The splitting headache was killing him, ever since he got punched and beaten his head wasn't getting any better.

Garmadon grinned, "Is it pain that's holding you back? It would make sense if you're too tedious to fight them..."

"I'm not weak!" Kai shouted, rubbing his head, "and for your information, that's not the reason!"

"Hmm," Garmadon uttered, "it might be you're hotheaded attitude."

"What," Kai spat, turning around.

"It has probably gotten so out of hand that you've become too tired, that would also make sense," Garmadon teased.

Kai clenched his fists. Its been a few days, but with Garmadon as a roommate it had felt much longer, and more irritating. Finally, he had had enough. The fire ninja marched towards the villain to give him a piece of his mind. However, it so happens that Garmadon was correct, for as driven as Kai may have been, his tedious state proved to be no help once Garmadon managed to hit him aside onto the floor. "Ohhh," Kai groaned.

Garmadon humphed, looking down upon Kai, "That'll teach you to respect your elders, boy." He then spotted the nasty, bloody cuts along Kai's arms, "Well he wasn't kidding..."

Kai grabbed Garmadons arm, and with one swift motion he threw Garmadon towards the wall. The dark lord looked shocked.

"AHHHH!"

Kai charged, Garmadon moved out of the way and the fire ninja hit the wall; it cracked.

Garmadon was even more terrified, he backed away towards the opposite wall. Kai jerked his head toward him, he screamed and pounced. Garmadon caught him by the arm, the fire ninja punched him, "GAH! Ow! CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE-"

Kai bit into Garmadons arm, he screeched. The fire ninja soon tasted blood and at once he broke free from his madness. "Pllt! Ewgh!" he spat out the liquid immediately and pushed Garmadon away.

Garmadon soon got an idea of what had occurred, he went over to Kai and grabbed him by the shoulder. "H-Hey!" Kai opposed.

Kai's eyes were not green.

Garmadon stared wide-eyed, Kai growled and pushed him away, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You...you're eyes," he stated.

"What?! What about them?!" Kai yelled, growling.

"They're not green, but crimson red," Garmadon replied.

Kai looked at him confused, he didn't believe him. "Sure, sure-AH!"

Garmadon had brought out his knife, and through its blade Kai saw his reflection; to his shock, his eyes _were_ red.

"W-What...what happened to me?!" Kai panicked putting his hands on his head.

"Isn't it obvious? That syrum they injected you with, it contained my blood and pieces of my DNA. You've been poisoned with evil!" Garmadon explained.

Kai huffed, he began to hyperventilate. Garmadon came over, "Don't panic, it'll make it worse."

Kai growled and kicked him away, "This is all your fault!"

"W-Wha, what the hell do you take me for?! Why would I cut myself and give you my blood to turn you evil?!" Garmadon asked in a yell.

Kai scowled at him, Garmadon cleared his throat. "Kai, the poison has already taken a toll on your brain, its already working its way into your-"

The red ninja ran to him and punched him. Garmadon caught his fist. "SHUT UP! THATS NOT TRUE! I WONT BECOME LIKE YOU! I WONT!" Kai screamed.

Kai raised his other hand, Garmadon thought ahead pulling out his knife. The fire ninja was met with the sharp pain in his left arm, he screeched. Garmadon pushed Kai off him, the red ninja sprang up, tackling him to the ground.

"GAH! G-GET OFF ME!" Garmadon yelled.

But Kai refused, he tightened his grip on Garmadons neck, he gasped for air. The villain struggled and wheezed, he eventually managed to free himself from Kai's clutches. Garmadon breathed, coughing.

Kai saw it as a chance, he charged, "RAGH!" Garmadon was thrown against the bars, he winced. The fire ninjas hands ignited in flames, Garmadon held up his hands, "W-Wait!"

Kai struck, Garmadon ducked in time to have the bars collapse at Kai's strength. The alarm went off throughout the facility, Garmadon saw the opening and made a run for it. However Kai wasn't done, he was furious, "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

As for Toxine, she didn't like to be awoken early, especially by the alarm. _Wait, the alarm? The prisoners!_ She grabbed her best weapon and joined her sisters as they all ran to the scene.

As for the two escapists, one was on the run from his roommate who was just about to turn him into roast tuna.

"YOU'RE MINE, GARMADON!" Kai screamed.

Lord Garmadon took recognition that they were being surrounded, he looked back to see Kai, his eyes burning red. "He's crazy!" he shouted, shaking his head.

Kai sped his pace, he jumped, ignoring the fact that there were snakes everywhere.

A few snakes had gotten in his way, but he only tossed them aside or punched them in the stomach or head. Either way nobody was strong enough to face him.

Kai ran throughout the base determined and furious. Toxine ran out of her quarters to see what was going on, she saw the fire ninja and the dark lord running towards the exit. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" she yelled.

Garmadon gasped as he saw the snakes. Kai finally reached him, the dark lord was knocked out before he could even blink. At last, Kai saw the snakes, his eyes only burned in rage. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" he screamed.

He spun around in his spinjitzu, taking the snakes with him into a whirlwind of hell. He punched he kicked, he even killed any chance he got.

Toxine was frustrated, all her warriors were failing, she jumped onto him, hoping that'll stop him.

She was wrong.

Kai punched her in the jaw, kicking her in between the legs and eyes, Toxine screamed and fell back, dazed. From that point, the fire inside Kai's soul was nearly ready to explode into a raging inferno. He clutched his head and screamed.

Toxine was the first to see him transform.

Kai roared, his dragon wings now on fire. Toxine got up and charged and so did some of her brethren. Kai breathed fire on most of them, turning them into ashes. Some were burnt so badly they couldn't move again.

Toxine reached Kai, she implanted her sword into his arm, he roared and flicked her away with his tail. "Ah! Ngh..."

Kai's rage subsided, he was now startled. He looked around to see more snakes had come to capture him. So he flew up, the only place he could go.

The roof was burnt away allowing him to fly into the sky, he roared his cries of terror into the night.

Toxe helped her sister up, the snake limped and rested her eyes upon the roof on the ceiling, she grit her teeth, "He's escaped."

"What are we going to do? Should we let him burn the world?" Poisa asked.

"Fools! If he burns the world, we'll also be killed!" Toxine snapped.

Her sisters silenced.

Toxine shook her head, "The poison has already worked its way into his brain, he'll undoubtedly attempt to gain control but his flames have become unstable."

Poisa growled in frustration, "So?! What'll happen? How do we stop this?!"

Toxine frowned, "The world, would be destroyed...unless we find him, catch him...and kill him." _

 **[KAI NO]**


	9. Chapter 9: Night of Endurance

The ninjas returned to Dragon Island in a tedious state. Sensei worried the moment he saw their sleepy eyes and pained expression. "Nothing?" he questioned.

Zane sadly shook his head.

Sensei gaped, "You haven't found him? For the past few days you've been searching nonstop all over Ninjago! Nothing has come up about Kai?"

Andrea kept her head down, she only walked past her mentor towards the Bounty, probably to be left in peace. Lily only looked at Sensei with sad eyes, "There's no sight of him, Sensei." With that she went after her sister in efforts to comfort her.

Sensei sighed, he looked at the three remaining students, Cole, Jay, and Zane all looked restless. It was true what Sensei said, they've been searching for a long time the following days, and _nothing_ had lead to their beloved friend. Sensei dismissed them, the three students walked their way towards the Bounty. However, Jay wasn't going to take it, he stopped midway.

"Jay?" Cole asked, looking back along with Zane, "what're you doing?"

"I'm going for another search," Jay spoke.

The lightning ninja turned around to head on his way, Zane caught him by the arm, Jay looked back at him with a serious look, "Don't try to stop me."

"Are you _kidding_? We've been looking in every part of Ninjago, what makes you so sure you'll find him tonight?" Zane asked.

"I don't care how long it takes me, I want Kai back!" Jay cried.

"What a weird thing for you to say, do you not remember what he almost did to you a few days ago? What he did to his own sister for not taking sides with him?" Cole asked, a bit puzzled by Jay's determination.

The lightning ninja frowned, but he stood his ground, "It doesn't matter what he did, he's still our friend! Our brother! I'm leaving to find him, whether you like it or not!"

Jay broke free of Zane's grasp, but Cole immediately caught him by the waist. Jay struggled, "Let go! C-Come on!"

"Jay-JAY!" Cole yelled. The lightning ninja was put still, the earth ninja sighed and looked up at the sky, "I appreciate your determination, buddy. But it can wait until next morning, its a bit too dangerous to go looking for him at night."

"That's the point! Its dangerous for him to be out there in the wilderness, _at night!_ Which is why I should go after him!" Jay explained.

"I don't think that's what Cole is trying to say, Jay," Zane interpreted, "I think he means that whatever you're trying to do, it needs to wait until tomorrow, but not now."

Jay growled in frustration and pushed through them, the others watched as he marched and cursed on the way to his room as they slowly walked after him to discuss. "It's nice of him to think about Kai, especially since he's missing," Zane mentioned.

"I don't get it, the guy treated him like dirt. Kai's _been_ treating him like dirt for the past few months or so, and he _wants_ him back?" Cole pondered. Zane chuckled, "Well, you heard Jay. He's our brother, which doesn't mean we should leave him behind."

Cole nodded, "Yeah...I guess you're right...as usual."

However, despite their high hopes for tomorrows search, perhaps they should have listened to Jay. For one thing, Kai was already learning that the woods at night could be a dangerous place.

He had finally landed somewhere hostile and calm, causing him to transform back into his human form. However, his heart was still racing in his chest as he ran through the forest in his fear and blindness.

"(Huff) (Huff) Gah!"

Two dark eyes ascended from the shadows, an Owl hooting and flying just above his head, he continued to run.

Due to the syrum the Toxibrai injected him with, Kai was legitimately blind, which was not good when your were running for your life in the dark woods. "(Huff) M-My eyes...AHHH!" he screamed.

Turns out he had run into a spiders web, and he was already panicking from coming in touch with it. The spider sunk its fangs into his left cheek, he cursed and managed to rip the pesky thing from his face, it landed in a nearby river where it drowned. Kai stood still, astounded by the sound of running water. "Oh thank god!" he cried out.

The fire ninja made his way over to the stream, kneeling down to sip. For a few moments he quenched his thirst, that is until something else attacked.

Kai felt something else bite his face, he yelped and pulled off what felt like a slippery water snake. "What the...EEL!" he shrieked.

He was wrong for it was an Electrocobrai, which might technically be the same as an eel. The Electrocobrai sent a shock wave of electricity running through Kai's body, he dropped it instantly and limped away from the stream.

Kai shook, whimpering, still blind and hungry and cold. "Why is this happening to me?!" he screamed.

 ** _CRASH_**

The fire ninja couldn't see it, but it so happens a bolt of lightning had just struck the earth, hitting one of the nearby trees. Down came a thick branch and with one fast fall Kai felt himself get hit in the head as if he had just been hit by a two-ton truck.

"U-Ughhh..." he moaned.

The collision was making his vision even worse, until finally he blacked-out, thus concluding this unforgiving night of endurance. _

 **[This brings back some deja vu...hmmm...Cole's Story?**

 **Cole: It kinda does**

 **Kai: I hated being blind!**

 **You could still use your other senses, but I still feel bad for you, bro...**

 **Kai: Thanks...**

 **Anyway, I only hoped you enjoyed that chapter (and not because Kai suffered in an ungrateful way) but because I did my best writing this, and I just wish you liked it, and thanks so much for reading guys ^^ I appreciate it**

 **Jay: I also meant what I said during that time**

 **Yes, yes he did. Have a wonderful Saturday, guys, thanks so much ^^]**


	10. Chapter 10: What has He Done

Kai gasped, opening his eyes to reality to escape the horrible essence of his dreams. The fire ninja shook, he had had a terrible nightmare, that involved his element and a lot of damage. However, it was most peculiar that Kai could not recall any parts of his dream...yet he still could see it and feel it all happening right in front of him, that was the scary part.

Then Kai realized, he was not on the forest floor.

The fire ninja immediately began to notice he had been sleeping on an actual _bed_ , not on the grass somewhere in the woods. "W-What...where the hell-"

"Watch your language!" came a voice.

Kai jerked his head towards the other side of the room, and there stood an elderly man who looked at least sixty or seventy years old. The fire ninja narrowed his eyes, tempted to reach for his weapons, only to find he didn't have any. "W-Where are my weapons?" he sputtered, a bit anxious.

The old man titled his head in confusion, "Weapons? You didn't have any weapons on you when I found you. Yet, you did have a lot of injuries around your head, your legs, and especially your back."

Kai pat his back, he winced, it still hurt from where the Toxibrai sliced an "X" right in the middle of his spine. The fire ninja still was curious, "W-Why the heck-"

"Language," spoke the man.

Kai sighed, "Sorry. Why am I here? H-How did you find me?"

The old man pondered as he came over, "Well, I was just out and about with my granddaughter, collecting hazelnuts for the-"

"Get to the point please," snapped Kai.

The man stared at Kai sternly, the fire ninja closed his mouse. "I see you're in a bad mood, that's understandable considering your back has a bloody "X" carved into it."

Kai cringed, even hearing someone say it made it hurt. The man only cleared his throat, "I guess I could just cut to the chase if that's what you want. My granddaughter and I were only finding ingredients when we stumbled upon you in the woods. There, does that answer your question?"

"You're a bit snappy for an elderly man," Kai pointed out.

The man glared at Kai, the red ninja gulped.

The man humphed, "Hasn't your mother ever told you to respect your elders? I'd whack you with my sword if you were my kid, but I aint! So I wont!"

"You own a sword?" Kai said, surprised.

"Well, _why not?_ " spoke the elder, "everyone happens to have at least one weapon these days. I used to be an explorer, so I have plenty in case anybody decides to rob me."

Kai scratched the back of his head, he yelped. The man crossed his arms, "Quit touching your head, I just said you had injuries around your head, your legs, and your back do I _need_ to repeat myself?"

The fire ninja humphed and stepped out of bed, rubbing his eyes to adjust his vision. They finally worked, Kai grinned, "I can see."

"Oh joy. Have you been blind for the rest of your life?" the man asked.

Kai scowled, "No! I was blind last night!"

"Well, its best you don't go blind again. Come now, you're probably hungry from sleeping under that log." the man suggested.

"I was unconscious," Kai explained.

"Same thing," the man stated, pushing Kai out the door and closing it behind him.

The fire ninja took a quick glance around the mans home, the walls were painted with photographs, which had to have been from a while ago for there was no color in any of them. The man grinned as he saw Kai's reaction, "Do you like the pictures? They're mostly from my various adventures as an explorer. Oh time does go by quickly doesn't it?"

Kai stayed quiet, he recalled Nya, its been months since they last saw her. The fire ninja nodded as a response.

The man then gestured to one photo on the left corner, below it was a sword and an amulet. Kai cocked his head in confusion, he reached for the amulet, "Whats this do-"

"DON'T!" the man screamed, reaching for Kai's arms.

Kai pulled them away, he trembled violently, "H-Huh?! WHY?!"

The man put himself between Kai and the items, "They're sacred treasures I got from escaping Hiroshi's Labyrinth."

Kai looked at the man, his eyes widened, "Y...You're Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi coughed, "Well..."

"Oh my god! You're famous!" Kai exclaimed, smiling.

"I guess so. After beating the most treacherous and dangerous maze, not to mention the most puzzling. I guess I deserved some honor afterward, but I don't mean to brag-" Hiroshi humbled. Kai laughed, and for a while he didn't feel so afraid, "W-Wow...I cant believe I'm meeting the actual Hiroshi! My dad used to tell me and my sister stories of you, along with some of the other heroes in Ninjago..."

"Did he really?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, always helped us...get to bed," Kai mused, frowning as he remembered his sister again.

Suddenly, the door to the house opened and in came a little girl, about the age of five or seven. Kai watched as she dashed past him, he fell at her speed, courtesy of his injured legs, "Augh..."

"Grandpa!" she squealed running into Hiroshi's open arms. Hiroshi chuckled, "Well there, June. You've grown quite a lot, haven't you? Are you here for another story?"

"Story! Story!" June cheered.

"Owww," Kai moaned as he held his head, only to wince.

"Don't! Touch your head, do I have to stress that enough?" Hiroshi demanded.

"Grandpa, has Spike finally woke up?" June questioned, finally noticing Kai.

Kai wasn't amused at the nickname, he grit his teeth at her, June hid behind Hiroshi. Hiroshi gave Kai a look that made him scoot backwards, then he turned to his granddaughter, "June, his name isn't "Spike"...um uh, what _is_ your name?"

"Kai. It's Kai," Kai responded.

June stuck out her tongue, Kai returned the gesture like a mature man would. **(*Cough* Sure *Cough)**

Hiroshi only smiled, "Kai, hm? That means fire, but in some places it also means water."

"I thought it meant food," June stated.

Kai narrowed his eyes, he was puzzled at his many name misunderstandings. Hiroshi shrugged, "Well, yeah it means food too. But here it mostly means fire. June, are you sure you're here at the right time? Story time doesn't start at 3:00 P.M."

Kai gaped, "I-It's 3:00 P.M.?! How long did I sleep?!"

"Do the math yourself," Hiroshi answered.

Kai humphed.

"Is Spike angry?" June giggling.

"My name is not Spike!" Kai yelled.

Hiroshi glared at Kai, "I would appreciate it if you would not yell at my granddaughter." Kai lowered his head, "Sorry..."

"Good. Ok, June, story time wont start until 6:00, when its bedtime. Because right now I need to take care of Mr. Sour Mood over here-"

"Hey!" Kai shouted.

Hiroshi cleared his throat, Kai shut up and grumbled. "I need to handle this, besides, your mother is probably worried sick looking for you."

"Why wouldn't I tell her where I'm going before I leave?" June asked.

"Cause you're a child," Hiroshi replied.

June thought about it, "Fair point. Fine, grandpa, you can take care of Spike and I'll go play until its time for story time."

Kai resisted the urge to correct her. Hiroshi nodded and bid his granddaughter farewell, he then turned to Kai, "Ok _Spike_."

"Please don't call me that," Kai pleaded.

"Fine. Kai, is it? Good, well...it doesn't seem that anything else except your head isn't badly injured. I'd suggest you make yourself comfy because you're not leaving until your head gets better." Hiroshi explained.

"What?! You cant make me stay here!" Kai argued.

"I can and will, and I don't think your head disagrees either," Hiroshi replied, patting Kai's head. The red ninja winced, he growled and made his way back to the mans bed. Hiroshi shook his head, "Unbelievable."

Meanwhile, June ran through her village to the far end where she and her friends usually played. "Guys!" she called.

A girl and a boy looked away from their daily game of catch, "Hey, June!"

"Where have you been?" asked the boy.

"Grandpas," June responded.

"I heard you and him found some guy in the woods, is that true?" asked the girl.

Somewhere in the bushes, a pair of eyes were watching them.

"Well, yes. His hair is really spiky, so I called him Spike! He doesn't like it though, also his real name starts with a K or something," June replied.

"Doesn't that mean fire?" asked the boy.

 _"Why yes, yes it does."_

In the blink of an eye, a figure launched itself from the bushed, the children screamed. Toxe smiled and cackled taking out her daggers, grabbing onto the boys arm, the boy squealed. "Why don't I continue on with the conversation?" Toze giggled, "how bout I start with..."

Toxe cut the boys throat, June and the other girl screamed.

"Where. Is. Kai," she growled.

June took off running, but more Toxibrai emerged from the bushes scaring her half to death. "Going somewhere, little girl?" spoke one. June looked back to see her friend, Toxe threatening her with her dagger. "I-I don't know anything!" the girl sputtered, she then pointed her finger towards June, "s-she told us about him!"

June's eyes widened, Toxe eyed her maliciously. She stabbed the girl through her chest and threw her onto the grass, she then made her way over to June. The girl panicked and pushed the warrior in her way aside, dashing towards her grandfathers house screaming, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Pretty soon, the entire village was overrun with Toxibrai, and the woman and children were just as scared as June.

Hiroshi heard the commotion, and so did Kai. The fire ninja came out of his room, "What's going on?"

"Stay in the house, I'll go check it out," Hiroshi spoke.

Kai scoffed, "What are you going to do? Smack the trouble with your cane?"

Hiroshi pointed his sword at Kai, "You're one to talk with an injury on the back of your head leaving you vulnerable. Calling an old man weak...stay here."

Hiroshi left the house, leaving Kai alone. There was a scream, Kai jerked his head up and tried to look for a window. He did find a small hold in the wall the size of his thumb, so he used that. Kai could only make out so little, but what he immediately recognized was the markings of the Toxibrai; black, blue, and pink. "They're here?!" he shrieked, a bit anxious.

Kai panicked and huffed, scanning the room for anything to defend himself. _Come on Hiroshi, I know you're old but you sure as hell can make a comeback...you have to have some weapons hidden in your room, right?_

The fire ninja caught sight of something shiny under the bed, he immediately grabbed for it. A silver sword was hidden under the bed, Kai grinned, "Jackpot." However, when he reached for the sword, Kai's fingers accidentally cut along the blade of the sword. "GAH!" he shrieked.

Blood dripped down onto the wooden floor, Kai trembled and gaped as he saw his blood ooze through the floor. "Au-Augh..." he groaned, backing away from the spot. Kai looked at himself from the sword, his eyes bright red. "W-Whats wrong with me?" he asked miserably.

"AH!"

Kai jerked his head around, he heard the sound of the door being knocked down. The fire ninja rushed to the door and opened it just a little bit, enough to see what was going on outside. Hiroshi was lying on the floor, he coughed and groaned in agony. "Where, _is he?!_ " came a demanding scream.

The fire ninja spotted Toxine come through the door, knocking poor Hiroshi against the wall, causing some of his photos to fall onto the floor. Hiroshi rolled on his side, attempting to get up and grab his sword. Toxine stepped on his hands, Hiroshi screamed, making Kai flinch. "Tell me where he is or you'll pay with your life!" Toxine demanded, pointing her sword at his neck.

Hiroshi humphed, "You want to know where he is?"

Kai's eyes widened in fear.

Hiroshi slowly got up, motioning Toxine towards the bedroom, she followed in suit. Kai couldn't believe it! Then again he was disrespectful to Hiroshi and his family, perhaps this was his way of getting him back. Hiroshi inched closer to the door, Kai held the knob tight. Toxine pushed the man aside, just about to enter the room. Hiroshi pulled out a knife from his belt, he then pounced on Toxine and jabbed it into her neck. "AGHHHH!" she screamed.

Kai let go of the knob at the scream, he groaned at the impact as he hit the floor. Toxine yanked the knife out, she yelped and turned to Hiroshi in anger, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, HIROSHI!"

"I doubt it very much," Hiroshi spoke, avoiding the attacks he got. Toxine sliced and cut through the air with her blade, but Hiroshi was faster than her, he hit her with the hilt of his sword. Toxine punched Hiroshi in the nose, the old man winced. He wiped the blood from his face, "Now that is just rude-"

"RAHHH!" Toxine screamed.

She launched herself towards him, Hiroshi kicked her aside, allowing her to hit the wall. Toxine grit her teeth, and from above Hiroshi's sword and amulet fell from their hooks. Toxine stared at the amulet and grinned, grabbing it, "I knew you were insufferable but I never thought you'd cheat."

"How is using an amulet cheating?" Hiroshi questioned.

Kai listened on in, Toxine cackled.

"This one is magic, I don't believe it. You've used magic as an aid in the labyrinth, and for that you got famous," Toxine taunted.

Hiroshi grit his teeth, "It was a gift! Do not insult its power or its purpose! I was _supposed_ to use it, I only got help from the people who gave it to me! I have them to thank!"

"Oh shut up. I'm tired of you're stupid lies! What I want is answers, and I want them _NOW!_ WHERE IS HE?!" Toxine screamed.

"GRANDPA!" June yelled, bursting in.

Hiroshi gasped and tried to stop his granddaughter but Toxine already had her hands on her, her blade close to her neck. Hiroshi stood still, Toxine only smiled and looked down at June as she squirmed in fear. "Deary little girl," she spoke, "would you mind to tell me where you're keeping the man?"

"You wont hurt Spike! Or my grandpa! Never!" June cried.

"Is that so?" Toxine growled, inching her blade closer to June's skin. Hiroshi cried out, "Please don't!"

"THEN ANSWER ME!" Toxine screamed.

At that point, Kai had had enough of watching them suffer, he grabbed the knob and opened the door, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Kai charged towards Toxine at high speed, both of them crashed through the house and began to fight. June shuddered and watched from the new hole in the house, Hiroshi scooped her up and tried to escort her away from the danger. "Grandpa what about Spike?" June stated.

"Kai can handle himself, it seems so!" Hiroshi answered.

The fire ninja emit his palms with balls of flame, "YOU'RE DEAD NOW!"

Kai punched Toxine hard in the gut, she cringed and hissed at the burn. The fire ninjas eyes only glowed insanely red as each hit he made and took grew fierce, and Toxine was _loving_ the hate.

"Disturbed, you are?" she taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Kai screamed, punching Toxine in the head. The snake punched Kai in the gut and in the head, the fire ninja screamed and fell back against the dirt. Toxine looked at her victim lying helplessly on the ground. _Simple_ she thought.

She raised her blade to finish the job.

Kai opened his eyes and lashed out at her, Toxine didn't even have time to react before she was on the ground acting as the fire ninjas punching bag. "ROAAARARRRRRR!" Kai yelled, his eyes turning into eruptions of flames. The fire ninja delivered his last punch, before he screamed and transformed.

Toxine was knocked back into the woods, she hit three trees and landed straight into a rock before she passed out.

Kai let out his cries of insanity, shooting flames around the village, burning everything in sight. People were killed, thousands of children were burned as well as there homes and there property. Hiroshi didn't even make it out of the village before a charring piece of wood came flying in from out of nowhere. The old man lay dead on the ground, June screamed.

Kai roared and cried, disturbed and angry.

Then he looked around at his damage.

The fire ninja's eyes softened, and then he realized what he had done.

Kai returned back to his humane form, he landed on the ground and gazed around at what was left of the village.

 ** _Nothing_**

 ****The fire ninja, eyes wide and full of fear, fled the burning village in a state of pure terror.


	11. Chapter 11: Dangerous Predictions

Zane awoke from his slumber in cold sweat, his senses telling him something terrible had just happened. The ice ninja was a bit panicky, to the point where he literally rushed out the door to aid his brothers only to find them in their beds, sound asleep.

Yet still, as much as his brothers were safe he still had the unsettling feeling that something bad occurred. "Cole, Cole," he shook the earth ninja. Cole groaned and tried to hide under the covers, but Zane was clever enough to pull the covers off. The earth ninja gasped and rolled off the bed, the ice ninja yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Cole turned and glared, "Do you _mind?!_ "

"Cole, listen. My senses are telling me, s-something has happened and nothing feels right anymore!" Zane bellowed.

The earth ninja grunted, "What do you want a teddy?"

"Cole I'm serious!" Zane yelled.

"Would both of you please shut up..." Jay croaked, his eyes barely open.

The ice ninja was shaken, the feeling still fresh upon him. Cole noticed, "Are you really?"

"Have I ever turned you wrong with my gift?" Zane questioned, a bit irate.

Cole chuckled, "No I guess not."

"I told you, BE QUIET!" Jay yelled, throwing his pillow at the earth ninja. Cole caught it, he then looked behind his shoulder, "Jay, calm down. Zane's senses are just acting up."

With that Jay's eyes snapped wide open, he sat up in his bed wide awake, "Really? What's it telling him? Is it Kai?"

Zane put his hand to his head, "I don't know, but whatever it is its something bad..."

"Like what?" Cole asked.

Zane bit his lip, trying to think. But before he could speak Andrea rushed into the room, gasping the words, "Guys, check this out!"

The entire team was now due for a midnight meeting in the living room as the TV explained it all over the news. Lloyd yawned, "What's going on?"

"Somethings happened," Lily responded. Zane nodded, "Yes, something has..."

The TV showed horrific scenes of a burning village. The news reporters claim to say the incident occurred hours before, but they have no idea of who is responsible. "Who could be capable of doing such a thing?" Sensei asked, horrified.

"Kai?" Lloyd suggested, yawning.

Lily shook her head, frustrated, "No! That's impossible! Why would Kai have any reason to do something so horrible?"

"It's possible, who else can spew fire that huge let alone an entire village?" Cole questioned, then remembering Zane's troubles, "then again this could be what Zane says "went wrong"."

"I refuse to believe the culprit as my brother, I refuse!" Lily shouted.

Andrea mused, "Kai _has_ been acting brash lately..."

Zane, Cole, and Lloyd couldn't help but agree. Lily looked flustered, she couldn't believe her brother could even be held responsible for something so terrible. Jay chose to stick by her side, "No. I agree with Lily, I don't care if Kai's been mean lately but you're forgetting the situation we're currently in. Kai is missing, how could we be so sure that he'd be running around causing trouble when he doesn't know where he is?"

"You never know with Kai. He can be a bit hotheaded," Andrea admitted.

"Kai may be hotheaded, but hes not heartless! He cant be responsible for this tragedy!" Jay argued.

Cole frowned, "Jay, Lily. I appreciate that you're both looking out for Kai, but what if he really _is_ the one who burned down that village? Despite any odds against it?"

Jay caught his tongue, "I...uh..."

Lily however couldn't take it, "Don't say that! You cant possibly say that without any proof!"

"We don't even have evidence to begin with! I'm just saying that based on the footage it could also be possible that he might or might have not caused it in some way," Cole explained.

Lily growled, the earth ninja gulped. Sensei however, saw the danger and decided to put a stop to it before another conflict started. "That's enough from both of you," he demanded, planting his staff into the ground. Lily huffed, glaring at Cole, the earth ninja only frowned. Zane pulled on his shirt collar, "This, isn't going to erupt into another fight is it?"

"I decide against it, Zane. Now, I'm not one to pick sides, and all of you clearly prove that. First of all, we're not even sure whether Kai does have anything or nothing to do with this tragedy, we have just discovered it mere moments ago. We mustn't come to conclusions all to quickly when given new information," Sensei declared.

Lloyd frowned, Cole, Andrea and Zane felt guilty. Jay shifted uncomfortably along with Lily, Sensei had just put all of them in a shameful awkward situation. Their mentor than heaved a heavy sigh, "Despite that, we must also focus on what has happened. Tomorrow, we ride for that village to aid any survivors. We then ask the authorities of what has happened, and just maybe, the Toxibrai would also have something to do with this. Didn't think of that, did you?"

"Oh! Right! The Toxibrai!" Jay exclaimed, "yeah, they could have caused the fire."

"I wouldn't be surprised about _that_ ," Lily stated, crossing her arms.

Zane rubbed his head, "Could be...perhaps that's why I've been feeling so off, lately. Ever since we returned from that investigation at the labs, I've been getting bad feedback. Now the same feeling has returned to haunt me."

"That could just be your head, Zane," Cole suggested.

"I'm not delusional!" Zane declared.

"Enough, all of you," Sensei stated, "I suggest you all get to bed now, we are going to the village tomorrow to check on a few things. Now, off to bed, all of you."

"Of course, Sensei. We apologize for the inconvenience," Lily mused, bowing. Her sister and the rest of the guys bowed along with her before heading of to their rooms; however, before Jay left he turned to ask Sensei one more question. "Sensei?" he began.

Sensei gazed upon his student, "Hm?"

"I know you told us not to come to conclusions, especially when given new information. But, this is just a hunch...do you think, maybe the Toxibrai had something to do with Kai's disappearance?" Jay questioned.

Sensei hesitated, pondering at Jay's asking. _That's actually a good observation_ he thought. "Could be so; however I'm afraid if it's true that Kai has actually been abducted by them. All of you must stay alert if this were to be the case," Sensei explained.

Jay understood, "Alright, Sensei. See you in the morning."

The mentor watched as his student joined his brothers to sleep, he sighed. "By all means, I hope he's not right," he wished.


	12. Chapter 12: On The Run

Kai splashed his face with cold water, his eyes open and full alert.

Since he burned down Hiroshi's Village, Kai had not gotten any sleep. Well, it wasn't as if he'd gotten any the days _before_ either. Kai continued to soak his face until his hair was as dry as a roaring waterfall. He groaned and held his head, "Why does this happen to me?"

His reflection appeared in the water, Kai saw that his hair was flat on his head. They were no longer spiked the way he liked it, he slapped his forehead, "Well, great." However, he then came to realize this as a good thing, he'd have to look different than his usual self if he wanted to continue to run away from the Toxibrai. Kai sighed and decided to keep it that way.

"Hoohoo!"

"GAH!" Kai cried, jumping out of his skin. A nearby owl stalked by, watching him from a tree before hooting and flying off. Kai shuddered, "S-Stupid woods..."

The fire ninjas head pounded against his skull, he groaned. Ever since his lack of sleep his head had been hurting a lot, but what other choice did he have? _I cant rest, my sister left, and I burned down a village_ he thought sadly. He grit his teeth and shouted towards the sky, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" _

Andrea awoke, gasping and sweating in her pajamas out of worry. There was a knock on her door, she took time to redeem herself before answering, "C-Come in."

Zane was at the door, he stopped when he saw her, "Oh...uh, is this a bad time?"

"No, no. It's ok, Zane. What's going on?" Andrea asked.

"Well, we're still looking for Kai, so I hope you're not too sleep deprived to join us," Zane explained.

The rest met at the dining table, and as breakfast was set Andrea decided to discuss the plan for today. "Alright," she began, giving everyone a serious glance, "today we'll try to find out everything we can about Kai's location. Also, whether or not he's the cause for the local villages terror."

"Objection!" Lily yelled.

Andrea looked at her sister, Lily sat down, embarrassed. "I understand you're concern, sister. But we have to learn the facts first before jumping to conclusions."

Jay played with his fork, "So, what are you saying we should do?"

"The plan is, we take Sensei's advice and go straight to the village to consult a few survivors," Andrea explained.

Cole frowned, " _If_ there is any."

Andrea bit her lip, Cole did have a point. Based on the footage they had seen last night, Andrea could tell nobody had survived that fire. Still she had to hope, "We don't know that, yet. We'll find out as soon as we arrive."

"And if there are no survivors?" Zane asked.

Andrea hesitated, "We inspect the debris, see if _anything_ is left that could give us a clue to what happened."

Lily nodded, "I like the idea."

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "it sounds legit."

Cole clapped his hands together, "Alright! We head for Jang Village."

It would've been a long ride there on foot, but for the ninja, speed was their specialty. While the rest went in their dragon form, Jay took the Ultra Dragon (in case they needed it). All of them landed in time to see the village shrouded with police and firefighters. Andrea gaped as she looked around at the damage; a few dozen homes had been burnt to a crisp, some were nothing but ashes.

As she looked around, a haunting memory came back to her; a burning forest. She shut her eyes and shook her head, shaking the image away. _This looks pretty bad_ she thought. The police noticed the ninja, the chief came over to have a talk, "Ah if it isn't the ninja! Fancy seeing you here."

"Why?" Jay asked.

The chief frowned, "Well, as for the last time we met up, most of my men had not returned from the lab inspection. I could swear I heard a scream coming from the woods."

Andrea thought about that. Lily pushed past Jay, "I assure you, it wasn't our fault for the loss of your men, and we're all sorry for your losses."

The chief sighed, "All is good. Nobody ever said being the police was easy. Anyway, we hope you can help us figure out what happened here."

The man gestured towards the burnt village. Jay clenched his teeth together as if he'd just watched someone get hurt, "Wow. This looks pretty bad."

Cole nodded, "Have you found any survivors?"

The policeman shook his head, "No...however we did find a girl near the village. About five or six, she was holding an old man in his arms crying her eyes out."

"Where is that girl?" Lily asked.

"We tried to get her to the station but she just screamed and ran off into the forest. We never saw her again," the chief explained.

"You didn't go after her?" Zane asked in disbelief.

The chief's eyebrows raised, "Of course we did! We just couldn't find her!"

Andrea eyed the burnt houses, walking through what was leftover, Cole followed along with Jay. Zane and Lily stayed with the officer to discuss things. The universe ninja entered one of the houses, which was already on the brink of falling apart. Cole had lead them inside, Andrea was hesitant; the house didn't look safe. "Are we looking for clues or what?" Jay asked, gesturing for her to enter. Andrea came in before Jay, she gasped at the scene.

The walls were darkened and black from the fire, and the stuff inside the house was just as worse. Books and pots were scorched and black, tables were broken as well as the chairs. Andrea moved across the room towards the bedroom, the door not a problem considering it was burned down. However, she kind of wish it wasn't. There was someone on the bed, his body blistered and scorched; he'd been burned alive while asleep. Andrea shuddered and backed away from the room immediately, she bumped into another corpse who was slumped against the sink, she yelped, "AH!"

Cole and Jay turned, "What?!"

They saw Andrea as she shook with fear, Jay eyed her worried, "Hey, you ok?"

Andrea exited the house immediately, too scared to even think. The things she had scene would never leave her head, ever. Cole who was concerned ran out of the house, "What the hell happened to you?"

"N-Nothing," Andrea reassured, still shaking though she tried to hide it. Cole frowned, and was about to drag Andrea inside when Jay ran out pale.

"There are people who were _burned alive_ in there," Jay whispered. Cole's eyes widened, he let Andrea's behavior pass. Zane and Lily met up with them, Lily was surprised to see her sister so shaken up, "Andrea! Are...is she ok?"

Cole shrugged, Jay pat Andreas shoulder as if to comfort her. Lily frowned, then she remembered, "Oh! Me and Zane found something. You have to see this."

"What? What is it?" Andrea questioned, pushing her fear aside.

"We found a Toxibrai corpse," Zane uttered.

The others followed Zane to the spot, and just as he had said, there was a single corpse lying next to a burnt house. "Is it one of the girls?" Jay asked, scratching his head.

"No, the girls have bigger cobra hoods. The males have smaller ones," Zane explained, pointing out the smaller hood of the dead Toxibrai. Jay cursed, "Damn it, I was hoping one of them would've died."

"They're a pain," Lily agreed.

"You're missing the point here. Why would their be a Toxibrai in this burnt village?" Cole questioned, trying to make the answer obvious.

Andrea's eyes widened, "They...they invaded it."

"Yeah," Cole replied, "and I'm pretty sure they're the ones who infiltrated the lab as well." Jay then looked down at the ground, "The same time when Kai went missing."

They all grew silent for a moment, until Zane spoke, "Does that mean the Toxibrai are responsible for this mess?"

"Of course they are! Why not, right? They're evil!" Jay stated.

"Yeah, but they don't have the power of fire. Oh...my, do you think the Toxibrai were the ones who-" Lily gasped, realizing.

Zane grit his teeth, "They took Kai. It all makes sense." Jay growled, "Those sons of bitches. Or daughters of Satan, who cares. Whatever they are they're evil!"

Lily cut in, "But...but why would?"

"Jay's answer is clear! Because they're our enemies!" Cole speculated.

"Enough!" Andrea shouted. The rest shut up at her words, the universe ninja sighed. Despite her being shaken up after seeing two burn victims, she still had to keep her cool if they were to figure out where Kai was. "I know the facts seem to be coming together now, and yes. I have reason to believe the Toxibrai are responsible for Kai's disappearance," Andrea stated.

Lily winced, she looked hurt. "But that doesn't mean that the reason they had to do it was for nothing. Sure, yes, they're ruthless murderers. But they're also cunning and clever, what other reason is there to kidnap a ninja to use him or her for their own desirable reasons?" Andrea questioned.

"You're saying the Toxibrai are using Kai?" Jay asked.

"It makes sense," Cole spoke, seeing where Andrea was going with this, "plus they _are_ power hungry."

"But, who are they taking orders from to do this? Zane froze Toxis, shouldn't they be, like helpless without their leader?" Jay questioned, curious. Lily answered for them, "Obviously, the Toxibrai are trained to pass on orders even if their leader is dead or in a weak condition. It is most likely that Toxine is taking the role of leadership this time."

"Wonderful," Zane spat through gritted teeth.

"Guys, we cant just stand here, we need to understand more about this. If the Toxibrai had taken Kai, we should probably try going to their base to free him," Cole explained.

"Cole are you nuts? Remember the last time we tried to do a rescue mission towards the Toxibrai Base? We all got recaptured! Three times!" Jay exclaimed. Lily crossed her arms, "Which was kind of absurd but it does prove that they're _that_ good."

"What other choice do we have?" Zane asked.

"Zane and Cole are right," Andrea admitted, "its our only lead to where Kai might be."

Reluctantly, Jay and Lily agreed with them, Andrea nodded. "Alright, we head for the base at dawn. I better not hear any lack of enthusiasm, because we just might be getting Kai back," Andrea claimed. _

Clothes hunting was hard, especially when you looked like you just crawled out of the sewer. The point was, Kai had a hard time trying to find the perfect fit clothing, which meant he practically looked like a beggar on the streets asking for money. Many people ignored him, while some pitied him but claimed they had no money on them. Kai groaned, slipping into the alleyways of the village, leaning against the wall; however, he winced when he touched the cold pavement of the building. "S-Shit," he muttered. He reached back to touch the X-shaped scar on his back, he soon regretted it as he retracted his hand out of agony. _Fucking Toxibrai, cutting my skin and infecting me with Devourer venom...they will pay for this!_ the voice in his head screamed.

 _Or will they?_ another voice asked.

Kai ignored the last thing in his head, he had too much on his mind already. He needed to find new clothes, and fast. Just as he looked up, he spotted a line of laundry hanging from a nearby window, just a few inches high! Kai smiled and thanked god as he began to climb up towards the clothesline, trying to avoid falling. "Come on, almost-there-" he reached. His hands grabbed a black and red shirt and a pair of jeans, he smiled at his luck, that is until he slipped and fell on his back. Kai gaped as the pain rushed through his body, letting out a long, low yelp, "W-Why..."

Once some of the pain was gone, he immediately got to his feet and took off his upper robe, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Finally, he had new clothing, a bit big in size but it still fit. Kai smiled, a bit relieved. The fire ninja than tied his robes around his waist like a jacket, (after he had cleaned some of the blood out first) and then simply slipped into the crowd, trying not to call too much attention to himself.

However, a silent figure had already seen him from the rooftops.

Toxine eyed the crowd of innocents, she scowled, "Mortals. I never expected them to get so riled up for some stupid festival."

"It's a tradition, they call it," Poisa explained.

Toxine scoffed, "Tradition, tradition. Pathetic excuse for something to be used over and over again, don't they ever get _bored?_ "

Toxe chuckled, "We could bring something new to the scene, no?"

The she-snake grinned, "Why of course. Of course we should. But before we do that, I want to confirm if the fire ninja is actually here. I can sense him but I don't see him, where is he?!" Toxine whispered harshly.

Poisa scanned the crowds for anyone in red clothing, she spotted several people, but Toxine confirmed they were knock-offs. Poisa than pointed to a teen with long, dark brown hair and a red and black shirt with jeans, red fabric wrapped around his waist, "What about him?"

Toxine studied the man, not knowing he was actually Kai, "I don't believe it, he's probably just another knock-off."

Toxe humphed, "Can we cause chaos now? The ninja is obviously not here."

Toxine sighed, "If you wish to do so, so be it. But our mission is clear, got it?"

Toxe only smiled and went in for the act. She threw a smoke bomb at her feet and the crowd immediately scattered, scared. Toxe cackled, joined by the other two to cause ruckus among the people. Kai was alerted by the screams and the running people, he turned immediately and his eyes widened to see the Toxibrai. _How did they?!_ his thoughts pondered.

Toxine laughed, "Listen here, mortals! As petty as you are we wont leave without any compensation! You're all coming with us!"

The she-snake took out a tube with poison, Kai knew for sure that was another potion cooked up to turn these people into Toxibrai. The fire ninja wanted to fight, but should he? He knew if he did, whatever happened back at the village would surely happen again, and this time with more victims in his hands. Kai felt guilty, but he ran.

However, as soon as Toxine dropped the poison and began to infect the locals, the people just kept swarming and running in all directions to avoid the danger. Some ran past Kai, shoving him aside and knocking him to the ground, he grunt in pain and tried to get up only to get stepped on, "Ow!"

Toxine spotted Kai getting trampled, she squinted as he got up to run but soon saw his hair a mess. It gave away his identity, Toxine's eyes widened, "ITS HIM! KILL HIM!"

Toxe and Poisa soon noticed, Kai gasped and ran for cover, flattening the hair on his head again and cursing as he ran. _Why does this always happen to meee?!_ his thoughts yelled.

Toxe and Poisa almost caught him, but Kai did everything he can to outrun them. He knocked over garbage cans, boxes and anything else heavy. Poisa threw a knife to slow him down, only to hit a local woman instead. Kai held in his urge to punch them in the face, these people were going to die! Toxe hissed and pounced towards Kai, now at his heels. The fire ninja sprinted even faster until his left leg impacted with the pavement, twisting it. "G-GAH!" Kai cried, falling.

Poisa caught Kai by the arm, but the fire ninja quickly punched her in the face. "AH!" Poisa shrieked, feeling her nose. Kai ran, though now that his left leg had twisted itself he had to limp which made things harder. Toxine had caught up with her sisters and she was now hissing and running towards Kai at top speed, "COME BACK HERE, NINJA OF FIRE!"

Kai looked back, he huffed and tried to catch his breath, what could he do? His head thought for him, and before Kai knew it he was in his dragon form, roaring and lashing at Toxine. The she-snake did not care for the danger, she attacked anyway, "RARGHH!"

Kai flicked her away, she shrieked and hit a building, though she got up pretty quickly for another round. The fire ninja's wings caught fire, he began to spew flames in anger, Toxine dodged the blasts and cut Kai in the throat, the fire ninja roared loudly and scratched Toxine in the chest, causing her to fall to her knees. The fire ninja roared and dashed away, Toxine didn't even have time to knock him out before he took for the skies. The she-snake beat the ground, "So, CLOSE! AHHH! I will find that fire ninja, and _KILL_ HIM!"


	13. Chapter 13: Horror Dream

Kai awoke, randomly speaking, in a tree. The fire ninja didn't even have to ask himself how _that_ happened, he clearly remembered what happened earlier. He only groaned and shifted his position, but it didn't make things a whole lot easier. "W-WHOA!" he cried, as his body slipped through the branches, tumbling straight down into the foot of the tree. "O-Oww," he groaned, rubbing his head.

Looking around, Kai soon realized he was very far away from his designated place. The fire ninja grit his teeth, "Just my luck, sure! Whisk me off someplace _farther_ from the solution to my problem!"

Kai was intentionally going back to the Toxibrai lab to ask Garmadon about how to cure him; however, why he hadn't done that earlier when he was running after Garmadon before his escape? That I cannot tell. One thing was for sure, Kai didn't want to go back the same way he had gotten in, which crosses the cooperation of the Toxibrai off the list. _It's their own fault for making me like this_ his thoughts growled, obviously frustrated with how things were looking.

The fire ninja looked up at the sky, he soon noticed how dark it had gotten. Kai scanned the area, it didn't look as if he'd have any trouble around, should he sleep? _Sleep_ his body begged, obviously restless for the long awaited suggestion. The fire ninja patted the soil, it was soft, like the mattress in his bed and his pillow. It also reminded him of his mothers soft voice, back when she used to sing them to sleep...

 _Wait? I remember my mother?_ his thoughts were surprised.

But alas, Kai didn't have time to realize the odd realization, for his head grew heavy as a stone. Finally, Kai was willed in to sleep.

That didn't mean his dreams were pleasant.

Somehow, it must have been the poisons doing, because the first thing Kai saw, was destruction. The fire ninja gazed in horror at the wreckage; the burning buildings, the cracked asphalt, the smoldering trees and forests. Kai shuddered all around, wishing not to ever see this again after what had happened at Hiroshi's village.

Even worse, he stepped back, only to find he had stepped in a corpse.

"AH!" he shrieked, backing away from the body in fear. Kai held his head, trying to remind himself this wasn't real, that it was all a twisted dream created by the after affects of the poison. _J-Just a dream...just a dream. J-Just a, twisted plot of the poison to mess with my brain!_

But the more he looked, the more it felt real to him, this was a mirrored image of what had _really_ happened. Just more worse than reality.

"No...no, NO NO!" Kai screamed.

The flames grew larger, much more wild, Kai yelled and tried to run to safety. The fire closed in, leaving him with no where to go like a trapped animal. The fire enveloped him in a fiery inferno, he screamed for it to stop, but the burning continued until he couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT!" he cried, his eyes watering from the heat and pain.

As if it had obeyed, the fires died. Kai pondered as he looked around, a bit relieved that it was over.

 _ **Do you believe it to be that way?**_

 __Kai flinched, jumping at the voice that rang out from all sides. "W-What? Who-" Kai began.

 _ **Me? Surely you must know me already...**_

 __"Why do you think I'm asking?" Kai stated, regaining his confidence, "show yourself!"

 ** _Heh...fine. If you must know..._**

 ****Smoke materialized before the fire ninja to form a separate entity, one which Kai would've never expected to see.

"I'm you," his voice spoke, the figure smiling back at him as _him_. Kai gaped, not sure what to say, or do. "M-Me? What, that cant be me! You're not me! You look more, sinister!" Kai pointed out.

Other Kai just hummed, "Ever think about looking in the mirror, bro?" Kai was shown his reflection, and what a surprise, he looked exactly like this other Kai. "Shame you've ignored the signs, for your refusal to become evil is actually working. But I'm not impressed at your efforts," Other Kai explained, smiling.

Kai growled, "I would never become evil! Cant you see that!"

"Really?" spoke the Other Kai, which made Real Kai shudder at the sound of his own, vile tone. Other Kai only chuckled, "I beg to differ. If you're so pure as you say you are, a _true_ hero, why did you burn down an innocent village?"

Kai bit his tongue, "I..."

Other Kai grabbed Real Kai by his collar, bringing him closer to his face, "Also, might I ask, your lack of heroism when the Toxibrai invaded that last town? Why you _ran_ along with everyone else who were helpless and weak?"

"I-It wasn't my fault!" Real Kai stammered.

"But it was!" Other Kai yelled, pushing his twin against the wall, pointing an accusing finger at him, " _You_ are supposed to be a hero. Not a monster, not some coward who runs away from a possible fight!"

"I DID THE ONLY THING I COULD DO!" Kai screamed, clenching his fists as he rose to his feet.

"What was that? Running away is your only option! Hah! Typical of you, _Kaiser!_ " spoke Other Kai. Real Kai froze in his tracks, why did that name strike him as familiar? Yet, he shook his head, "T-That's not my name! Stop lying! What you're saying are lies!"

"They're the truth!" Other Kai yelled, "You must, and will admit it!"

"NEVER!" Kai screamed.

"ADMIT IT!" Other Kai demanded, opposing his twin.

 _"NO!"_ Real Kai yelled. _

Kai screamed as he awoke, crying into the sky as he recovered from his terror. The fire ninja clutched his head, pulled his hair, and cried, knowing far well enough, he was going insane.

And there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do about it.


	14. Chapter 14: Tracked

Cold was the night, as the ninja sneaked through the vast land of trees towards the Toxibrai base. Jay was enjoying the wind against his face as he swung from tree to tree. "Man! It feels fresh out here, must be all the Christmas in the air, eh?" Jay chuckled.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Christmas is tomorrow."

"Whatever, it's still pretty chilly," Jay replied, landing on his next tree, "cause its December and all."

Zane sighed, he did enjoy this winter weather, but all that was on his mind right now was finding Kai. He'd had enough of the Toxibrai and their evil schemes, he didn't want any of his friends to suffer what he had gone through. Andrea went ahead, leading the way, Lily and the others right behind her. After many long moments of trees and swinging, Andrea came to a stop.

Jay nearly fell out of his tree, it was Cole who caught him. "I gotcha, buddy," he whispered. Jay climbed up, "Whew."

Andrea looked out from her post, her eyes narrowing at the facility in the distance. "We're here," she uttered.

The place was surrounded by a few Serpentine; half regular, half Toxibrai. Lily eyed the scene carefully, "They've got every part of the entrance or exit blocked, it will seem almost _impossible_ for anyone to get in."

"Great," Jay uttered, "that killed my happy mood."

Zane looked around for any entrance they could take, he then spotted the torn roof at the top. "The roof has been torn apart, as if something big had escaped," he pointed out.

Cole noticed, "Yeah, it kind of does. What do you think made it?"

"I'm more concerned of how it'll help us get inside, great eye, Zane," Andrea told. Jay put a finger to his chin in wonder, "Uh, one question? How do we get past _them?_ "

He pointed towards the guards, "I doubt they'll just let us simply, climb up the roof and find Kai and escape with our lives."

"Jay has a point," Cole admitted. Andrea pondered, "Hmm..."

Zane then spotted that some of the guards were going to sleep, "The guards seem to be showing signs of tediousness." Lily looked back at Zane and nodded, "We go towards the left, where those guards are. Then we should be able to go inside."

"Alright guys, stay awake, we're about to rescue Kai," Andrea announced.

Lasha and Spitta stood firmly at their posts, their weapons tied to their belts in case any trouble stumbled along. But, much to their dismay, nothing ever came along, which made it more hard and more boring for them to do their jobs. "Ugh, this ssssucks," Spitta spat, irritated by the lack of excitement. Lasha yawned, "Tell me about it."

Spitta and Lasha stood quietly, glancing at the grass and the trees, even some of the other guards. Lasha sighs, "What hassss become of us, Spitta? We've been controlled by the Toxibrai ever ssssince, and now we're nothing but they're slsssaves."

"Yeah," Spitta replied, sad.

"We used to do awesssssome things before, like defeating the ninja, getting beaten by the ninja-"

"Breaking up love between the ninja? Do you remember those dayssss?" Spitta stated, grinning. Lasha chuckled, "Yeah, thosssse were the dayssss..."

Again, there was silence, until Lasha broke it with a yawn, "Well, I'm tired...I should probably lie down for a nap, don't you think?"

Spitta was concerned, "B-But, Lasha? What if they catch us sleeping on the job?" Lasha shrugged, "Spitta, I'm bored, and my head issss heavy. I want to go to bed."

"I-If ssssomeone ssneaks b-by?" Spitta stammered. Lasha rolled his eyes, "You assssk too much. Spitta, have you ssseen anyone out this night?"

Spitta shook his head, "No..."

"Then itsss not our fault for sssleeping. We're bored, they'll have to deal with it," Lasha stated, letting sleep overcome him. Spitta sighed and gave in as well, soon snoring into the night. I wouldn't blame them, even if the ninja did get past them and onto the roof, they were bored.

Andrea silently dropped into the facility, looking through her hood to see the darkened base of the Toxibrai, and the Serpentine. The place was black, dark, and really hard to see in. If it wasn't for her dragon sight, she wouldn't be able to see. Lily, Zane, Cole and Jay followed in suit, using their advanced vision to see in the dark. Andrea scanned the hallways, the bottom floor, almost everywhere, but she couldn't remember where the prison chambers were located.

Luckily, her sister Lily had great memory, for she found the location in no time flat. "Over here!" she whispered, beckoning them to the left side of the base. All of them headed her way, staring up at the big door leading to underground. "Huh, why didn't we get a deja vu sensation when we passed this one?" Jay asked.

"Don't know, but we _do_ know Kai is somewhere down there, so we cant be setting off any alarms this time," Andrea replied.

"How do we do that?" Cole asked.

"One of us has to stay behind and look out for danger," Zane explained.

Everyone immediately looked at Jay, the lightning ninja was surprised. "Why me?!" he whispered.

"'Cause, motormouth, you're the one with good hearing and good eyes. Stay sharp, we'll come back," Cole replied, patting Jay's shoulder.

Jay humphed and held the door open, the rest running inside straight away. "Sure, leave me behind, I was the one who was worried..."

The lightning ninja's eyes soon caught on a sketchy looking snake, probably a Toxibrai member, heading into a room with an odd device. "Hm?" he pondered.

Lily looked around the place, shuddering at coming back here. She _hated_ this place, and never would she think about coming back here again. But, if it's to save Kai, she would have to bear it. Zane sensed her distress, he tapped her shoulder, "You alright, Lily?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course," Lily replied, continuing to walk. Zane frowned, unable to believe her, "Are you sure."

Lily nodded, "Yes, totally sure. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you'd be more shaken up about this place than I would," Zane admitted, surprising Lily. She turned to him for a brief second and then continued facing forward.

Andrea looked all around, checking every cell, every corner. Zane found nothing, not even a clue. Lily checked the walls, which were pure dirt, "I wonder how one could even sustain a prison under here."

Cole came across a cell with broken bars, and anything left of the door or cage was singed or melted. "Guys? I think I might have found something," he announced.

They ran over, Zane analyzed the wreckage, "Someone must have melted the bars."

"Kai?" Andrea suggested. Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course it was him! Do we know anyone who could or would do such a thing?"

Cole pounded on the bars, "It couldn't have been him. These are the same bars used to keep us prisoner when we were all kept at the Storm Farms. They're practically indestructible except to brute force."

"That's exactly how they broke," spoke a voice.

Everyone became alert at once, taking out their weapons. Andrea was the first to demand, "Who's there?"

There was silence, then the voice spoke again, "Is...is that who I think it is?"

Andrea held her weapon firm, her Kunai Daggers in her hand, gripping them tight. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man revealed himself, right next to the broken cell, everyone was shocked to see Lord Garmadon. Andrea was speechless, Lily only scowled, " _You_."

Garmadon humphed, "I didn't expect a nice greeting, I'd admit that."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cole asked, disgust in his voice. Garmadon shrugged, "If I had known, why should I tell you?"

"Because you're trapped and have no weapons on you, so I suggest you start explaining," Lily demanded. Garmadon narrowed his eyes at Lily, "Do I know you?"

"Oh, come on, you couldn't have forgotten about her, or her," Cole stated, pointing to Andrea and Lily, "we all fought you at the Fire Temple. Big, angry swarm of dragons? Hello?"

"Save your bells, ninja of earth. None of them ring, so I can only remember so little. But, I do know my students when I see them," Garmadon gestured towards Andrea.

Andrea lowered her gaze, the others looking at her, "I...I no longer am your student, nor are you my teacher. You have turned on me."

Garmadon laughed, "You never change, but just to clarify...it was _you_ who have turned on me."

"That's a lie!" Andrea yelled, her tone filled with emotion. Garmadon chuckled, "Of course, dear. Of course."

Zane crossed his arms, "Are you going to explain yourself or keep stalling? You said those bars were in fact destroyed with brute force. Well, _who_ exactly broke them, then?"

Garmadon hesitated for a moment, remembering, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain..."

"Just tell us," Cole demanded, tapping his foot, "we haven't got all day." Garmadon eyed him, "I expected impatience from the ninja of fire, not the ninja of earth,"

Lily's eyes shone, "You've seen Kai?"

"Yes, I have. But he didn't exactly act the same way as the _last_ time we met," Garmadon exclaimed.

"How so?" Zane asked.

"Well, he seemed more vile," Garmadon replied. Lily seemed confused, "I don't...understand?"

Garmadon scowled, "Understand? You don't understand the first thing about villainy, or what evil is thinking. How do you understand that? Are are you simply so ignorant you cant?"

"You little-" Lily growled, her palms emitting ghastly flames. Andrea stopped her, putting down her hand, "I'll handle this."

Lily's flames died out, she crossed her arms, still upset. Andrea walked over to the bars, staring her former teacher in the eyes. "I did not come down here to be scolded, or stalled. I want to find my brother, and if you don't help, you might as well be writing your will." Garmadon didn't speak, Andrea continued, "Now, tell us. What happened to my brother?"

Jay moved quietly through the facility, keeping to the shadows as he avoided any guard that came his way. People might wonder how he hid in the dark with a a dark blue robe, but he managed. He was sneaky that way. Jay continued along the way he saw the Serpentine head, finally reaching the exact room. The lightning ninja cursed silently as he saw he needed to input a code, "Dammit!" Then he noticed the letter and number keys, the code required five letters. Jay glanced around, making sure no one was watching him break in. He punched in the letters he thought would appeal best to the Toxibrai: T-O-X-I-C.

" _Access Granted_ "

Jay beamed and hurriedly rushed inside, and was amazed at the sight. Every part of the room was lined with technical computers; maps were on every screen.

"Alright," Garmadon began, "I will talk. You're brother was kidnapped by the Toxibrai, and he was injected with a dangerous syrum, one of the ingredients being my blood."

"What the heck?" Cole questioned, a bit confused and disgusted. Andrea, however knew why, "Your blood contains the Great Devourer's venom."

Garmadon nodded, "Correct, and by doing that, they've made an even bigger problem. Kai's inner flame has no become _unstable_ , which gave him the strength to escape."

All of them glanced towards the bars, they're eyes widening. "Kai...he did _that?_ " Cole asked, shocked.

"Of course he did, do you know anyone else who would do such a thing?" Garmadon questioned, parodying Lily's words. Andrea still couldn't believe it, "You're saying that my brother was infected by your blood, the Devourer's venom, and because of that he's gotten more dangerous."

"Not just my blood, there was a second ingredient, the Toxibrai's own blood," Garmadon admitted. Zane's eyes widened, "That's...that's not good."

Garmadon agreed, "No, of course its not, and now that it has been done, it shouldn't take long before the world goes up into flames!"

Lily stared, " _What?_ "

"My god, don't you ninja know anything? Kai's instability is going to cause the worlds end!" Garmadon declared.

Andrea couldn't believe it, she looked at the others in disbelief, "We have to find Kai... _now_."

The entire base rang with alarms, Andrea nearly fell from the sound. Cole grabbed Garmadon by the collar, "Alright, tell us where Kai went, and I wont punch you."

"I don't know where he is!" Garmadon shrieked.

Andrea pushed Cole away, "Forget it! We have to leave, now!" Cole, Zane and Lily rushed towards the entrance, Andrea following, looking back once to see her teacher. Garmadon only grinned from afar. She shook her head and joined her friends.

Cole reached the door, he couldn't believe it, "Of course he did." Jay had placed a large rock to hold the door, to make sure the alarm didn't sound before he could check out the suspicious room. Andrea slapped her forehead, "Perfect. Well, lets just try to escape, should that be too hard?"

They close the door behind them, Zane looked down below towards the marching Serpentine, "Uh, we have company."

Warriors surrounded them, Andrea only stood her ground, "Everyone! Give them all you've got! We have to escape no matter what!" The warriors charged and so did our heroes. Both lashed at one another, attacking left to right, right to left, you get the point. The ninja were actually winning, but they still couldn't keep up for long. More and more warriors soon began to revive and come back. "Oh boy, we're in trouble," Cole uttered.

"Run! Go! We have to get out!" Andrea demanded. The warriors pursued them as they made their getaway, which gave Jay enough time to sneak out with a suspicious device tucked in his robes, without being seen. They finally reached the roof, jumping off and accidentally hitting Lasha and Spitta on the head as they land. "OW!" both cried, holding their heads.

Fortunately, the rooftop had enough leverage to knock out a few warriors, while some were still itching to fight. But by that time, the ninja were already gone.

"We left Jay back there! How could we?!" Cole shrieked, as he ran.

"He left us!" Lily yelled.

"It is true, he could have landed us recaptured," Zane replied.

"I don't care!" Cole yelled, running, "we have to go back!"

Andrea had to agree with him, she was about to turn when Jay himself came running towards them, waving his arms, screaming, "GUYS! GUYS!"

They instantly stop, catching their breaths, watching him approach. He huffed and grinned, "Heh, I almost thought you were going to leave me for a s-"

Cole punched his arm, Jay yelped. "That was for leaving us!" Cole yelled. Lily and Zane glanced at each other, thinking _Wasn't he just concerned for him?_

Jay held his arm, glaring at Cole, "Thank you, _Cole_. I appreciate you looking out for me."

Andrea crossed her arms, "You could have landed us all in the Serpentine dungeons, again." Jay shrugged, "Yeah, yeah. I know, but it was worth it..."

"Worth what? Our lives?" Zane asked, a bit disbelieved.

Jay shook his head, "No, its worth _this_."

He took out the device, which resembled an old tablet. A map was on the screen, a blinking red dot flashing on one of the locations. Andrea took it in her hands, eyeing it carefully, "Jay...you've just saved us a whole lot of trouble."

Meanwhile, far out north, Toxine was staring at her own tracker device, staring at the blinking red dot on that one spot on the map. "Girls, we get up in the morning, and head for WildWood Forest...he's close," she hissed.


	15. Chapter 15: Burning Embers

Kai grunt, taking another agonized step, crying out in pain. It's been days, Kai had been wandering the forest with no sense of direction. The worse part, whenever he slept he got another visit from his so-called _evil twin_. The fire ninja had not eaten, rested or drunken in a long time, and it was beginning to mess with his head, and his figure.

Kai panted, leaning against a tree, gazing around to see if he had found any place to rest. Not surprised, he found nothing, causing him to groan loudly. "S-Stupid..woods, s-stupid woods!" Kai yelled, kicking the tree. An acorn the size of a rock dropped on top of his head, Kai spun, stunned. A low chatter came from the tree, and Kai saw a squirrel. "Hey! Watch w-where you drop your nuts!" Kai yelled, agitated.

The squirrel sunk beneath the leaves, Kai was furious. "W-Wha, you hiding now?! A-Afraid to lose?! C-COWARD!" he screamed.

That settled it. The squirrel jumped on Kai, the fire ninja yelled as the animal lashed out at his face, biting and scratching at rapid speed. "MM-AHHH-FUCK! FU-MMMPHH!" his screamed muffled until his face crashed into a tree, knocking out the squirrel. Kai opened his eyes, looking at its injuries, he immediately backed away and began to run, no matter how much it hurt him.

 _Oh god I killed it!_ his thoughts assumed.

Kai shook his head, he didn't want to be responsible for animal cruelty too! It seemed, Kai's dizziness began to catch up with him, for the moment he began to walk he rammed into another tree. "U-Ugh," he groaned.

But upon pulling away from the tree, something caught Kai's eyes. A wooden house, in the middle of the woods, worn down from age. Kai rubbed his eyes, trying to see if it would disappear. Luckily, he wasn't hallucinating, the house was real. Kai shook, laughing a little, then a lot. He couldn't believe his luck!

He wasted no time, the fire ninja instantly dashed inside, not even bothering to wonder why the house was there in the first place. Shutting the door behind him, Kai slid down to the floor, his body overcome with drowsiness. However, he feared that _Kaiser_ would come back to him in his dreams, as he always had. Since that was the first name he heard him say, Kai decided to name the voice in his head, _Kaiser_. The fire ninja shuddered, even the mere _thought_ of that name gave him chills. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason that name seemed too utterly familiar.

 ** _CRACK_**

Kai jumped, breathing heavily at the sudden noise. He turned to see a wooden pillar within the house, break. Kai gulped, looking around hastily, afraid the house would break away. Luckily, it didn't, but Kai's instincts told him to stay alert. _At least my instincts haven't failed me_ his thoughts told.

 _Or is that what you believe?_

Kai froze at the other voice, in which he recognized as his own. But in his mind, it sounded like another person, almost too distant from him to be _him_. The fire ninja shook his head, looking around to see if he could find anywhere to block out his thoughts and go to sleep. As he rummaged the house, Kai found that it had no furniture except a lamp and a couch downstairs. An old stove and cupboard as the the kitchen, and a staircase leading upstairs. The rest of the house was empty without anything. All of a sudden, Kai began to wonder whether this was even a real house. He pinched himself, only to find himself inside. _Not a dream_ he thought.

 _Or I'd be having fun_

"S-Shut up!" Kai yelled, hitting his head and getting to his feet. Still in agony, Kai clutched his left arm and walked towards the stairs. As he did, he swore the house flickered. Kai jerked his head around only to find what he was seeing was not true. The fire ninja, though anxious, went upstairs.

The upstairs was even more odd; only one bed, and another lamp. Nothing electric, as if the owner hasn't heard of technology. _Sounds like my kind of place_ Kai stated.

No reply.

Kai sighed with relief, maybe now he could catch some sleep. So, quietly, the fire ninja lied down on the only bed, begging for sleep to come. _

Jay flew on the Ultra Dragon, his eyes glued to the tracker in his hands. But at once, the Ultra Dragon began to swerve downward at a fast pace, Jay yelled and immediately grabbed the reins. The Ultra Dragon returned to its original place in the sky. Jay huffed, Andrea soared next to him.

"Hey! Eyes _forward!_ " she told him, flapping her wings furiously at him.

"Ok ok!" Jay replied, calming her down, he humphed, "I was just rechecking Kai's location."

Zane shook his head, "Where is he now?"

Jay checked, keeping his hands on the reins, "Umm...he's still moving near here. I don't see him though."

Cole scanned the grounds, looking for their friend, he snorted in frustration, "Nope. Me neither."

"So frustrating," Lily stated, "we cant find him up here! We'll have to go down-"

"Sis, we have to stay up. Down there we wont have much better luck," Andrea replied. Lily sighed, knowing she was right. Jay tapped the tracker, almost losing control of the Ultra Dragon for a second, "Gah!"

He grabbed the reins tightly, his other hand grabbing the tracker. Zane eyed him, "Jay, do you want me to drive?"

"No no! I got it-WAH!"

Jay slipped, falling off the dragon, having only the reins to keep him from falling. Jay looked down from his height, shaking at the fact he almost fell. "Whoa, Jay! Be careful!" Cole warned.

"A little warning next time!" Jay yelled. Suddenly, the tracker beeped, Jay looked and his eyes widened, Kai had come to a stop. "H-He stopped! He-AH!"

The others flinched as Jay let go of the reins and fell into the trees below. "Jay!" Cole cried, flying after him. The others followed, worried, even the Ultra Dragon who felt guilty for not catching him. They found Jay dizzy against a tree. "I-I'm fine-hehe," he groaned.

"How many fingers do you see?" Andrea asked, holding up five. Jay blinked, "T-Ten?"

"Yup. He's dizzy as hell. Zane could you carry him please?" Andrea asked politely. Zane nodded and allowed Jay to ride him, the lightning ninja held his pounding head. Lily checked the tracker, "Jay wasn't kidding. He stopped. About a few feet from here."

"Then we head straight, or is he in another direction?" Cole asked.

"Straight. We should come to find him soon enough," Andrea replied, already moving forward. The others followed, even the Ultra Dragon who was straight behind them. In a few moments, they came to a clearing and found the wooden house. Andrea sensed a familiar presence, "I can sense him."

"H-He's in there?" Jay asked, slowly recovering.

Zane nodded, "I feel it too. We should have Kai in a moment then."

Cole didn't feel right, "This...this seems to easy, don't these rescue missions usually take a longer time?"

"It doesn't matter, if Kai is in there, I'm going for it," Lily spoke. The rest agreed, Cole frowned, unsure. "If you're so angst, Cole. You are welcome to stay out here with the Ultra Dragons, it's no trouble," Andrea told him.

Cole wasn't sure if that was an insult or an order, but he obeyed, staying behind. The rest entered, though Zane couldn't fit through the door with his wings, so he changed back. Lily only chuckled at this, Zane blushed. Andrea looked around at the house, finding it odd it had lack of most of it's furniture. "Weird," she uttered, scanning the place. The bottom floor proved to be vast, and the rest just looked in some of the rooms, trying to find Kai.

"Kai?" Lily called, checking one of the rooms.

"Kai," Jay asked, checking behind the couch. Andrea looked in the kitchen, to her surprise there was a cooked meal, that didn't look spoiled or old. She found this odd, and creepy. "Again, weird," she muttered, dread beginning to fill her insides.

Meanwhile, as they continued to search, Kai was struggling to keep himself asleep in the bed. He kicked at nothing, holding his head and pulling at his messed up hair as his nightmares took place.

"No! NO!" his dream self yelled, gazing around at the endless destruction and horror, screaming at Kaiser to get it away. The man appeared, staring back at Kai like a mirror, "Like what you see, brother?"

"Do _not_ call me that! I'm not related to you!" Kai screeched, clenching his fists. Kaiser only flashed his vile smile, his red eyes shone through his dark hair. "I believe your resistance is strong, but I can also be tempting, no?" he hissed.

Kai shook, and all of a sudden Kaiser appeared beside him, Kai jumped. Kaiser grit his teeth, looking at Kai with his own eyes, "Listen to the voices, Kai. You _know_ they're true."

"N-No, they're not. T-They're not even real," Kai spoke back, feeling his anger come to him.

"Oh but they are, it is only you who refuse to believe that. But they are more real and vivid then you think," Kaiser chuckled. Kai pushed him away, "No! You cant convince me of that! No one can!"

Kaiser smiled, "Who says I already haven't?"

Kai stirred in his sleep, his fingers smoldering the wood under his fingers.

Lily looked back at the tracker, confused. "It says he's here, but we've checked all over the place. It's not like there's an upstairs, right?" Lily pondered.

"I don't see any stairs," Zane told, looking right where the stairs were supposed to be, but weren't. Andrea, however did not believe such things. She sensed her brother's presence and it was strong, Kai couldn't have just disappeared.

Andrea turned her head again to the walls, tempting to touch it. She placed her fingers upon the wood, feeling a small lapse, as if the wood didn't even exist. Her eyes widened, "This is a ghost house."

Kai shook, facing Kaiser. He was furious, he wanted to end this, he wanted to kill Kaiser. Question was, _could_ he?

"No," Kaiser replied. Kai raised his head, seeing the smile in his twins eyes, "You cant. I'm _you_. Killing me would be _suicide._ "

"I don't have time for your pathetic puns! It doesn't mean I cant try!" Kai yelled back. Kaiser chuckled, Kai growled, "Enough laughing! It's annoying!"

"Oh, me me...I'm only trying to tell you the truth, dear brother. But it is you who are blinded by treachery, that you refuse to see it, _hide_ from it. The result will only end in pain," Kaiser snapped. Kai grit his teeth, "H-How are you so sure?!"

Kaiser grabbed Kai by his collar, uttering his sly words, "I can see all your fears, your past, present, _and_ future. I know you're hatred for Jay is only because you cant blame yourself for what has happened. I know it'll eventually eat at your insides until you fully embrace, that you're a _monster_."

"NEVER!" Kai screamed, kicking Kaiser away, his fists shaking with rage, "I DON'T HATE HIM! I DON'T HATE HIM!"

"Yes you do," Kaiser echoed, Kai only raged. "NO! I NEVER DID!" he yelled, clutching his head.

"You've always had! It was his fault for Nya to leave! She left you! She _abandoned you_ ," Kaiser boomed.

"SHUT UP!" Kai screeched, grabbing for Kaiser's neck. Immediately, he appeared next to Kai, punching him in the ribs. Kai gagged, taking another hit to his jaw. Kai laid on the floor, sore from the impact. Kaiser stood before him, grabbing him by his hair, he smiled, "You have always had hatred. Within your very blood it runs through you. You are the ninja of _fire_ , master of the element of pure destruction!"

Kai struggled, grabbing Kaiser's neck, but in so he felt a burning in his throat. Kaiser smiled, "You can not beat me! I'm _you!_ "

"N-No, I'm not!" Kai argued, though he felt weak.

Kaiser punched him in the face, Kai cried out. "YOU ARE! YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! EMBRACE YOUR EVIL!" Kaiser screamed.

Kai grunt, trying not to cry, but Kaiser pushed him to the limit, "ADMIT IT!"

"NO!" Kai screamed.

The house rang with a loud shriek, the others froze, and even Cole who was standing outside could hear the loud cry. "What in the heck?" he questioned, getting to his feet, dashing inside. Nearby, Toxine and her troops were watching. "Hold it, we have to wait for the right time," she hissed. Her troops shifted, uncomfortable.

Andrea marched next to Zane, shooting a ball of ghastly energy to reveal the stairs. "Move! He's upstairs!" Andrea ordered.

"How did-" Jay asked.

"MOVE!" Andrea demanded, urging them forward.

Kai shook, trembling as he took his head in his hands. His eyes burned red, his body beginning to smolder.

Jay was first to get to the top, the others arriving shortly after. Andrea told everyone to check each room quickly. Jay looked at the one farther to the left, running towards it. As he approached, he felt something off. But before anyone could act, a ball of fire shot straight out of the door. "AH!" Jay jumped out of the way as it hit the wall, setting one of the rooms on fire. Andrea gasped, looking back at the direction, the others joining her.

A black and red dragon emerged from the now burning room, it's red eyes staring them all down. Jay slowly rose to his feet, not believing his eyes. The dragon caught sight, it roared and flapped its wings, its fire beginning to spread and break down the house. "G-Get out! Get out!" Andrea ordered.

The dragon however, was not ready for them to leave, it lashed out at Lily first. The ghost ninja blocked its first attack but got immediately knocked out from one blast. "Lily!" Andrea cried, trying to reach her sister, only to see the roof beginning to come down. The dragon roared at them, daring them to come any closer. Zane tried using his ice, but he was too heated up to even try to put the fires out. Jay stood there, the dragon noticed him and began to charge.

"Jay, look out!" Zane yelled.

The dragon was met with wood, and the floor beneath Zane and Andrea gave away to the bottom floor. Jay was on his own, he stared deeply into the dragons red eyes, dodging its fire balls the best he could. He took out his nunchuks, swinging them around trying to look brave. In reality he was hot and afraid. "N-Nice dragon," he uttered.

"ROAAARRRR!" it cried, knocking Jay off his feet. The lightning ninja hit the wall, grunting in pain. The smoke began to cloud his vision, he coughed, trying not to breathe so much. He saw a figure running over to what seemed like Lily, then he disappeared. Jay's vision regained itself once the dragon pounced on him, Jay yelled.

Zane soon realized, "Jay's up there."

Andrea agreed, though she was terrified now as the house began to burn around them, "M-My sister...Jay."

Zane tried once more to put the flames out, though again he failed, "W-We have to get out of here."

The roof above them gave away, revealing Jay's legs through the floor, Zane reacted fast and pushed Andrea out the door before she could act. "NO!" Andrea cried, trying to find a way in again.

Jay clung to the ledge, the dragon biting his hands. "AHH!" he screamed. The dragon knocked Jay into the wall, the lightning ninja coughed and wheezed, obviously not ready for a fight. The dragon approached, ready to strike him down. Jay braced himself, raising his hands in defense for it was the end.

Though, as he was sure this was his last image, he couldn't help but notice the dragons colors; red and black.

 _Red...black_

Jay soon realized, "K-Kai?"

The dragon froze at the name, looking at Jay as if he'd just found out the truth. Jay reached a hand out to him, but the dragon backed away and flew through the roof. Jay shook as he got to his feet, the smoke still in his lungs as he coughed. Zane leaped through the floor, in his dragon form, though he still couldn't move quite well due to the heat. Jay coughed, "I-I saw...I saw-"

Zane picked him up, "Save it, Jay. Don't breathe or talk now." The ice ninja dodged the falling debris, trying to get out. He dashed down the stairs, ready to burst through the exit. He looked behind him to see Jay still aboard, though his friends eyes didn't look too alive. Zane narrowed his eyes, charging straight into the entrance.

Cole huffed, carrying an unconscious Lily in his arms. Andrea met him, and with that he collapsed on the ground, unable to breathe. "Cole! Oh my god!" she cried, looking at them both and then at the burning house.

"I-I tried," Cole whispered, closing his eyes.

Andrea bit her lip, trying to enter again. Then Zane burst through the door, carrying an unconscious Jay on his back. Andrea stared, "You're alive!"

"We need to go!" Zane yelled, looking among their friends who were out. Andrea agreed, placing both Cole and Lily on top of Zane, then allowing herself to ride him as they flew off. Toxine made sure the coast was clear, then she eyed Kai as he soared in the sky.

She spoke through her communicator, "Poisa. He's in your sights. Do you have your weapon?"

Poisa watched from a farther tree, her eyes spotting Kai not too far off. "I see him, I have my weapon," she spoke.

Toxine and her troops waited, seeing Kai getting closer. Finally, Toxine said, "Take the shot."

Poisa pulled back her arrow on her bow, careful with her aim towards Kai.

She shot him.

Kai roared, spiraling into the sea and finally landing with a crash. The Toxibrai cheered, Toxine smiled at her victory, "We've done it."

The fire ninja struggled to swim, clawing for anything to grab but the water. He shot fire, nothing helped, especially with him losing blood at a fast rate, the golden arrow embedded deep in his back. Kai tried changing back, but the pain wouldn't allow it, his eyes widened at his lack of success.

Kai breathed his last breath, unable to save himself from his fate. _

 **[o-o...**

 **Anyway! Now that that's out of the way (holy shit what did I just write) I can finally give my congratulations...**

 **FOR ITS A NEW YEAR! YEAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2016! WOOHOO!**

 **There we go, I'm happy I posted this, the first update of this year! Amazing! Also to top that...**

 **NEW NINJAGO EPISODE 55 HOLY SHIT IT'S ON YOUTUBE AND EVERYTHING!**

 **I haven't seen it but I will when I'm awake today! Cause it's night where I live and I soon have to go to bed, but I had to write this first. Yeah, a cliffhanger, I apologize, but you're all just going to have to wait til the next one to see if Kai lives or dies!**

 **Kai: But I-**

 **Shh! No spoilers!**

 **Kai: -_-**

 **Anyway, I just hope you guys enjoyed this one, and again, may you guys love it. Therefore, have a Fantabulous New Year guys (NINJAGO YES) and I thank you all for reading]**


	16. Chapter 16: To Death and Back

The air was misty, the wind brisk and cold, not even a little warmth was present. Kai awoke to find himself in this mysterious atmosphere, confused at the frigid ambiance. "W-Wha? Where am I?" he asked. He then listened to his voice, it was faint, as if he was talking to himself from a mile away. Kai looked down at himself, not seeing anything particularly wrong. He glanced around, not seeing anything nearby...but he did notice a weird shape in the distance.

"What is that?" Kai questioned himself, still finding his voice odd. Curious, he went to see what it was, tempted to see if it would help him with whats going on. But upon getting closer, he felt a strange feeling of dread loom over him, his eyes growing heavy. "H-Huh," he blinked, trying to stay awake, "what's going-"

He felt the breath of death itself. Kai's eyes snapped open, feeling as if someone was behind him. He slowly turned, and gaped at the figure before him. The man eyed him, his eyes black as he stared into Kai's petrified soul, keeping him stunned where he stood. "Hello, ninja of fire," he spoke, his voice threateningly frightful. Kai opened his mouth, usually he'd have the confidence to speak up for himself. But with what was happening to him for the past few days, it could have literally just drained out of him by now. "W-Who are you?" Kai sputtered, regaining his voice.

The man looked upon him, pursing his lips in disapproval, "I expect to be known. But, nonetheless, I expect nothing more than an _immortal_ to not know who I am."

"I-Immortal?" Kai asked.

"Don't you remember the talk with your sister? You're memories worse than I thought," the man scolded. Kai grit his teeth, "Why you-"

"Say no more," the man cut in, "I merely have no time for your petty rants. I have come to take you away."

Kai was appalled, "Take me away? From w-what? My friends? What do you want from me?!" The man got close enough, Kai stood still, holding his breath. "Like I said, you wouldn't know, because you're not expected to _die_ ," the man spat.

Kai stared, analyzing the man. Black hair, black robes and clothing, and even Kai could see the dark scythe clinging to his back. The fire ninja's eyes widened; the man was _Death_ himself.

"D-Death? Y-You're Death aren't you?" Kai asked, afraid.

Death showed a crooked smile, "I see you've finally remembered."

Kai backed away, "W-What? N-No no there has to be a mistake-I-I never-!" Death pointed towards the figure, Kai looked at it, he now ran towards it in fear. Kai finally reached the spot and gaped at the scene. The figure, was _him_ , or at least his dragon form. Kai shook as he spotted the golden arrow embedded into his back, gasping as he saw his own blood protruding from it. Death caught up to him, the fire ninja turned to him, anxiety shone through his features. "Y-You've come to take me? T-To where?" Kai stuttered, in fear. Death only chuckled, "You're such an ignorant immortal. Where do most spirits go?"

Kai sunk to his knees, shaking, "N-No...h-how did this happen?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Death began, "the answer lies in the arrow. The only material capable of weakening or killing an immortal is sementium, a precious gold only found...lets say its rare."

Kai raised his head, looking at the reaper with wide eyes, "B-But...w-why me?"

Death only smiled, "Why not? I mean, you could say that it's a debt repaid for what you did to your teammates. You're _family_ , the very people around you. A jerk you were to them, or has your amnesia taken that memory as well?"

Kai stared at the ground, holding his head in his hands, trying hard not to cry. He now understood why the air was cold, he understood why his voice was so distant. The reason?

Kai had _died_ , he was now a ghost, who Death was now prepared to take into the afterlife.

Death looked down upon his grief, not even feeling sorry. "Now now, don't be too upset, it was bound to come someday," he muttered, blandly.

Kai looked up at him, his eyes now producing tears. Death scowled, "Oh how childish."

The fire ninja bit his lip, trying not too look too weak, but he couldn't help it. Kai shook wildly on the grass, thinking of all the wrong he's done in life. He accused Jay, called him names, abused him when he shouldn't have. Nya left probably because of _him_ , not Jay, and he still refused to believe that. Not to mention, all the times he's been a jerk to everyone including his own mentor. Kai burst into tears, shaking and wheezing as he cried.

Death looked at him, disgusted, "I cant believe this."

Kai just looked up at him, "H-Huh?"

"You're the cocky ninja of fire, I've seen the way you've acted. You're brash behavior, matching your fiery personality. So I'm surprised to see you break down like _this_ ," Death snarled. Kai only rubbed his arm, not bothering to wipe away his tears, "T-Take me..."

"Take you? But I thought you'd refuse-"

"Just TAKE ME!" Kai screamed, clenching his fists as he looked at Death, "you s-said you would! NOW DO IT!"

Death looked at him, smiling, "Very well then, ninja of fire-"

"M-My name is Kai," Kai spat.

Death rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let us go then."

Kai looked back at his body, a little upset at the scene. But at the same time, he knew he would be free. The fire ninja followed Death, walking slowly behind him to where he would be taken away from the living. As they walked, Kai had his head hung low, still thinking about all the awful things he had done to the others. His chest stung when he recalled his behavior towards Jay, the was he treated him as if he were nothing more than useless. Kai sighed, glad that he was finally going to die, so that they could be free.

"Enjoy Ninjago while you can, we'll soon be entering the Underworld," Death stated.

Kai didn't reply, he didn't want to speak. He was too focused on his own thoughts, or to be worried anymore. Death looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Why so blue, red? Heh heh."

The fire ninja grit his teeth a little bit, despite the man being Death, he sure was acting like a brute. But even so, the scythe on Death's back looked too menacing to make him mad. Kai narrowed his eyes, the scythe, wasn't it supposed to reap souls? So they can enter into the afterlife?

"Hold on, what's with the scythe?" Kai asked.

Death turned, "Excuse me?"

"Shouldn't you use the scythe to reap me? Isn't that how that works?" Kai questioned. Death hesitated, growling at him, "That is none of your business. Stop asking questions."

Kai got suspicious, he blocked Death's path, "Tell me what's going on."

Death scowled, "Out of my way, hothead." Kai tried not to snap too soon, he looked at Death in the eyes, "Tell me, the _truth_. Are you even the real Death? Because I'm pretty sure the real way to send me to the afterlife, is to reap me. With a _scythe_ , not a detour to somewhere."

"You watch too many movies," Death snapped.

"Or maybe I just do a lot of research. Now spill it!" Kai demanded. Death glared at him, and in a flash he whipped out his scythe. Kai braced himself as it slit through him, but did no effect. Kai gaped at Death, he only growled. "I _cant_ reap you! I need to be controlled for that!" Death snarled.

Kai hesitated, than he broke into a run, Death chased him, "BUT I CAN STILL KILL YOU IF I TRIED!"

The fire ninja dashed through the trees, trying to make it back to his own body. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_

Death jumped out from the bushes, surprising Kai. Luckily, the fire ninja was able to dodge and get away. "You will not live! For as long as that arrow remains you're as good as _dead!_ " Death screamed. Kai took those words into mind, as he finally reached his own body. The fire ninja reached for the arrow, but his hand only passed through, like a ghost. "Ugh! C-Come on!" he cursed.

Death came crashing through the woods, his scythe hitting the dirt. Kai saw the area where it hit, the grass was dead. The fire ninja thought of a plan, he put himself between his own body and Death. Death picked up his own scythe, edging closer to Kai by the second, "You think you can just escape death, cant you? Petty immortal, you can _never_ escape me," Death cursed, smiling.

Kai stood his ground, only edging him on, "Well I always could, couldn't I? You tend to be ignorant yourself." Death clenched his fists, "I'm going to enjoy putting an end to you, ninja of fire."

The fire ninja forced a smile, chuckling a little, "Sure sure, death man. What, in a million years? By that time my body would've worn away, and I'd _still_ be stuck as a ghost. You're pretty good at your job." Death growled, his face turning red, Kai thought of more comebacks, thinking of what Jay would do to anger someone. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Death threatened.

"Are you? Or are you just going to slowly burn my essence until my spirit gets bored?" Kai smirked.

"ENOUGH!" Death yelled, striking his scythe at his feet, killing the grass around it, "you will heed to me, and then maybe, just maybe I wont be so harsh. YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

Kai was stunned, his confidence gone. Death only smiled and took him by the wrist, prepared to take him. What he didn't expect was Kai to yank his hand and use it to pull out the sementium arrow, in one swift move. Death dropped it, he yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The fire ninja only smirked, "Oh no, Death. What have _you_ done?"

Death was now angrier than ever, he grabbed his scythe and sliced Kai in half.

The only problem was, Kai was now alive. Death looked around, trying to find his ghost, but Kai had returned to the living. Death screamed in anger, frustrated at his success, "NO!"

Kai gasped, looking around to find himself back. He looked down, seeing he was still in his dragon form, he quickly changed back, happy to see his own skin. He smiled weakly and laid back on the grass, not one arrow stuck in his back.

"I did it, guys...Nya, Jay, everyone...I-I came back," Kai smiled, tearing up.

 _and I did...for all of_ _ **you**_.


	17. Chapter 17: Doubts

Jay glanced around the room, after finally regaining consciousness for five minutes. He felt sore, especially in the chest and his head, not to mention his lungs hurt. He was about to wonder what went on when all of a sudden something tackled him. "OOF!" he wheezed, looking down to see Lloyd.

The green ninja had his arms wrapped around him, and he was shaking, "Y-You're awake...you're finally awake."

"Wha-? Lloyd, I've been awake for five minutes, I-I'm fine!" Jay reassured, chuckling a little. Though, he soon regretted it, cause his throat was beginning to throb, he let out a harsh cough. Lloyd eyed him concerned, the lightning ninja finished his coughing fit and looked at him, "What's got you all worked up?"

Lloyd frowned, Jay blinked, "What?"

"Jay, you've been sleeping for _five_ hours, and you just woke up now," Lloyd told him. Jay stiffened, "What?"

Lloyd nodded, "It isn't any worse than Cole or Lily, though." The boy pointed to two beds beside Jay's, and the young man looked on in shock. The first bed had Cole, he didn't look too well. First, his skin was paler than usual, and his chest heaved with each breath he was taking. Still, Cole was breathing, and that meant he was alive. But Lily, she seemed to be in a worse condition. Attached to her face was an oxygen mask, probably to steady her breathing, and she looked just as pale. But she was stiff as a board, it gave Jay chills.

"What, w-what happened I don't remember-"

Then it hit him.

The burning house, the breaking floorboards... _Kai_. Jay's eyes widened, "Oh my god...I saw him."

"Who?" Lloyd asked.

Before Jay could give an answer, the door to the room opened. The lightning ninja saw Zane, and he looked somewhat relieved, "Thank god." The ice ninja came to him, still having a worried expression. "H-Hey Zane," Jay began, still shaken by the events.

"Hello Jay. I suppose you had a good rest?" Zane questioned, raising a brow. Jay hesitated, "N-Not really-" He stopped mid-sentence, letting out another hacking fit. Zane pat his back, frowning in worry. Lloyd shared the same concern. The door opened to allow Sensei and Andrea to enter, both of them seeing Jay coughing.

"Is he ok?" Sensei asked.

Jay just stared, rubbing his throat, "No shit s-sherlock-COUGH!" Sensei humphed and hit Jay over the head with his staff, Jay winced. "No swearing," Sensei ordered. Andrea just took her seat by Lily's bedside, her eyebrows knitted in worry. Jay only watched her, "S-She's kind of stiff."

Andrea glared, Jay whipped his head forward, regretting those words. Lloyd went over to Cole's bedside, "What exactly happened while on your search?"

"We came upon a house, but had a run-in with a dragon inside. The house was engulfed in flames, and we barely made it out alive," Zane explained. Sensei was surprised, "Was it a dragon from this island?"

"No, didn't look to be so," Zane replied, shaking his head. Jay pursed his lips, feeling as if he should say something. "The house came down with you?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"We managed to escape before it could, Andrea and I saving Cole, Lily, and Jay. I don't know if the dragon-"

"Kai," Jay cut in.

They looked at him, confused. "What?" Zane asked.

"It was Kai," Jay replied. Lloyd gaped, Sensei only stroked his beard, "How do you know?"

Jay lowered his gaze, "I-I don't know. It was him, I saw him. I-I...it looked just like him in his dragon form!"

"You could have been hallucinating, inhalation of smoke could do that," Zane stated.

"I _wasn't!_ " Jay argued, getting to his feet, "It was Kai I swear!"

"Are you sure?" Lloyd questioned. Jay uttered angrily, "YES!"

Zane pondered, still unsure, "How could it be him? I doubt he would burn a house with us in it."

"His eyes were crimson red," Jay snapped. Sensei flinched, "R-Red?"

Jay nodded, his mentor gripped onto his staff. "Red...why would they be red," Sensei muttered, his tone a bit shaky. The lightning ninja could only frown, wincing a little at his heaving breath. "Jay," Zane began, "it really could have been you hallucinating. All chances for Kai to be the dragon are quite slim."

"I know what I saw!" Jay wheezed, his voice hoarse. Zane sat him on the bed, "You're breathing heavily." Jay just groaned, hating the pain in his chest, wishing it would stop. Andrea lifted her head, looking at her sister, "Jay..."

Jay turned his head to face her direction, he saw the look in Andrea's eyes. "You're not wrong. It _was_ Kai. I sensed him, and the moment that dragon showed...I knew it was him," she answered.

Lloyd gasped, "B-But then, why? Why did he try to hurt you?"

Andrea narrowed her eyes, "I'm not sure..."

Zane still couldn't believe it, "But then how..."

"I t-told you! Hahha! Oww," Jay cringed, grasping his throat. Zane shook his head and went to go get some medicine, Sensei Wu looked at Jay. "What did you say he looked like? The dragon?" he asked.

"Black and red, and his eyes were red too," Jay coughed, silencing now.

Sensei nodded, "I see.."

A loud cough erupted from Cole, causing Andrea and Jay's head to jerk up instantly. The earth ninja rubbed his head, "O-Ouch..."

"C-Cole!" Jay exclaimed, running over to hug his friend. Cole cringed, yet he chuckled, "I-I'm ok, Jay..."

Zane returned, smiling to see his friend awake, "I see you've finally come to." Cole pat his chest, clearing his throat, "Y-Yeah...what I was only out for what, f-four hours?"

"Six," Andrea replied for him. Cole stared, "W-Well I guess I've hit a new record then." Jay chuckled, wincing as he breathed. Cole looked at him worried, "H-Hey you ok?"

Zane handed him the medicine, and a glass of water to keep it down, "Here, this should help."

Jay drank it immediately, swallowing in great relief, "T-Thank you..."

Cole could only smiled weakly, Lloyd greeted him with a hug, "Hehe...hey kiddo."

Jay only smiled, his chest feeling better. _Wow that medicine really works, and scientists are always being skeptical about this stuff!_

Still, the thought of Kai being the mysterious dragon was still on his mind. Sensei noticed his troubled expression, "Jay? What's the matter?"

"Kai...he's still out there, somewhere. We went to find him, we did, but we couldn't save him...and it's my fault," Jay grimaced. Sensei was confused, " _You're_ fault? Jay, it is never ones fault. You're all a team, that means you all take responsibilities for your actions."

Jay's heart sank, as if that made him feel any better, "Oh. So you're basically saying we _all_ failed, right?"

"No, Jay. That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is, you may think it is you're fault, and the others may have the same opinion. But it's no ones fault for trying, you did your part. You found Kai, might not have been able to save him, but you found him nonetheless. Now you must continue your search from where you left off, and whether or not it'll be hard...you and the others will promise to bring him home safely," Sensei spoke. Jay understood, he nodded at his mentor, "Yeah...thanks Sensei."

Andrea looked over at her sister, taking her hand into hers. Jay came over out of pity, "Does she look well?"

"I cant tell...she's cold, but she still has her color. The problem is, she's always been this way, being the ninja of ghosts. It's hard to tell if she's alive or not," Andrea replied. Jay could only gloom, worried for his friend, "Well, lets just hope she pulls through."

"She will. No matter what, always in the end she pulls through," Andrea answered.

Jay nodded, "Yup. Let's just hope Kai does the same..."

Andrea turned to him, "Jay. Wherever he is, he'll stay strong. We'll find him."

The lightning ninja frowned, doubting their chances of success.

 _I know we do...I just hope we can_


	18. Chapter 18: Searching Alone

A Toxibrai warrior was out on the prowl, searching the area for anything suspicious. He mumbled to himself, checking the tracker. According to the device, the target should have been right there. The warrior looked around, confused as he saw nothing on all sides. However, he didn't check the sky, for a fruit hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

Kai stretched, reaching for anything to eat. He had already dropped a mango, he wasn't about to let go of a dragon fruit. "C-Come on, come on," Kai strained, reaching out for it. Kai grabbed the fruit, beaming with delight, "Hah!"

He slipped and fell out of the tree, yelling as he hit the ground. Kai groaned, rubbing his head, the fruit still in his hand. Once his vision cleared, he noticed the toxibrai warrior on the ground. His eyes widened and he ran over, checking to see if it had anything on him. Kai found small daggers and vials of poison. He put a few in his pockets and took the daggers, stripping the snake of anything valuable. Kai also noticed the broken tracker, he picked it up and tapped it only to have nothing. "What the hell is this for?" Kai grumbled, tossing it away.

The tracker broke, but Kai was only interested in finding the rest of the Toxibrai. He walked through the forest, taking a bite out of the dragon fruit to keep him going. Kai searched the grounds for any camps, but he couldn't find anything within a mile radius. The fire ninja cursed under his breath, "Where are you you worms?"

A dagger flew by him, Kai froze.

He heard low hissing, and followed by that came the source. Kai took out one of the small daggers as another Toxibrai showed itself from the shadows. The warrior laughed and took out his weapon, ready for a fight. "I dare you, come at me, devil," Kai snarled. The snake lashed at him, Kai blocked and dodged the attacks, performing his without a problem. The warrior hissed and kicked Kai where it hurt, the fire ninja was stunned but he recovered in time to miss another swing.

" _Insufferable_ ," the warrior hissed.

"Not bad yourself," Kai taunted, smirking. The warrior swung his sword, Kai lunged at him and clawed at his face. The snake shrieked as blood poured from his cheek and nose, Kai finished the job. The snake lay down, dead, Kai wiped the blood on his pants and stared with disgust. Then he noticed another tracker in the snakes hand, this time it was on and flashing red. Kai picked it up in curiosity, seeing the red dot on the screen blinking. "What in the world?" he wondered.

The dot blinked as he brought it closer to him, Kai looked down at himself. He began to check himself, and once he felt his back he felt something under his skin. Kai soon realized, "Son of a..." He grit his teeth, raising the small dagger to his back. Kai bit his tongue, grunting in pain as he made a small incision in his skin. He pulled out a bloody tracking device, threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot. _

The blinker on the tracker faded. Jay couldn't believe it, he hit the device a few times to get it to work but it wouldn't show. "No no no!" he whispered half-yelled. He glanced around to see if anyone had heard, only to find Cole and Lily were still in their beds and unconscious. Jay looked back at the tracker to see if it would show again, but there was nothing. "Shit," he muttered.

The location on the tracker read, _Wildwood Forest_ as the last place Kai was. Jay thought, _Maybe he's still there?_ The lightning ninja nodded slowly, taking his thoughts into account, maybe there was a still a way to locate Kai. Jay looked around again to see if anyone was awake, and once he confirmed there wasn't, he slowly got to his feet and left the room.

He spun into his suit, ignoring the slight congestion in his throat. Jay ran out, closing the door behind him. The Ultra Dragon roared from down below, Jay looked down and lowered his hands in gesture, "Keep it down, will you?!"

The Ultra Dragon understood, it silenced. Jay looked down at the tracker, determined. He put it in his coat pocket and jumped down below, the Ultra Dragon caught him and they flew off towards Ninjago, and towards Kai.


	19. Chapter 19: Found

Jay was falling asleep on his dragon, his eyes getting heavy every moment. The Ultra dragon would have to slap him awake eventually, the lightning ninja stiffened, "I-I'm UP!" The Ultra Dragon shook its heads and swerved this way and that, just so Jay wouldn't have a chance to get to sleep again.

"Ohhh," Jay groaned, patting his shaking head, "very funny..."

Wisps head chortled a laugh, the other heads grumbled. Jay humphed and took out the tracker, again to see if Kai would appear again on the radar. Sadly, it wasn't happening, he wondered why. _

Kai broke the spine of another Toxibrai warrior, leaving him sprawling on the ground at his feet. He stared in disgust, "Weak..."

He again, noticed this one also had a tracker on him, Kai clenched his fists. "So...they _have_ been tracking me, just _great_ ," he snarled. The fire ninja picked up the Toxibrai warrior and growled. He threw him in the air and fired up his fists, the snake came down as piles of ash. Kai humphed, putting out his hands, only to find he couldn't "Huh? Uh," Kai shook his hands but they wouldn't stop, he grunt in frustration, "PUT YOURSELF OUT!"

He pat his clothing, only for it to catch on fire, Kai screamed and ran to put the flames out. Nothing worked.

"Why does this happen to me?!" he shrieked.

Kai ran into a stream, the water finally put out his flames. The fire ninja sighed with relief, though once he looked down at his charred clothing, he growled. "Just what I need... _just_ what I need," the fire ninja scowled. He took off his shirt and pants until he was left with his boxers, he began to clean his clothing in the stream. The water was fine, so Kai had no intention of leaving it. Even so, after laundry, Kai decided to relax himself with a bath.

The fire ninja swam about, sinking his head a little in the water, "Ohhhh yeaaah...this is _much_ better."

The breeze blew through the forest, whistling in Kai's ears, the sun warming the air with its golden glow. Kai closed his eyes, for what he felt truly was tranquility...for the first time in days.

 _AHHH!_

Kai rose from the water, looking around to see if anyone screamed. He was confused to find nobody, since he clearly thought he had heard-

 _HELP!_

The fire ninja clutched his head, "W-Whats..g-going on?" Kai glanced around again, only to find no one and nothing, it was scaring him. _I heard a scream, w-why did I hear a scream if there's no one-_

 _FIRE!_

Kai nearly collapsed at the sound, he landed on the shore of the river, shaking his head furiously. "S-Stop...stop s-screaming-"

 _AHHH AHHH!_

"STOP!"

Kai huffed, looking down at the ground in horror. The voices seemed to vanish, and he was left with quite a scare. He glanced around, his red eyes full of fear, trying to find them again.

 _Nothing_

Kai rubbed his head, trying to wrap his head around everything. He hears screaming, but there's no real source of where they had come from, what in the world? The fire ninja looked down to see he was still in his boxers, he got to his feet quick and grabbed his clothing, he didn't want anyone seeing him o_o.

When he put his clothes on, Kai began to notice the pigmentation of his skin. It was growing paler, which was much different from his normal tan. Kai pulled at his flattened hair, "Ugh! N-No...no this cant be happening...I-I cant turn!"

 _Or can you?_

Kai growled at the familiar voice in his head, "Shut up!"

 _Heheheh..._

The fire ninja humphed and continued on his way after grabbing his robes and weapons, though he didn't know he was being watched all along. _

Jay was beginning to get really frustrated.

He hit the tracker in his hands to try and regain the signal, but nothing would pop up despite this. _Come on...please show something!_ _I need to find my friend..._

Kai didn't want to be found however, for he clearly took out his tracker before anyone else could snag him. Better yet, Toxine and the rest of the tribe were out to get him, he didn't know whether it was to be captured or killed, maybe both. Kai grumbled, _For one thing, I know that wherever I find them...comes trouble_

He continued to jump from tree to tree in an effort to stay hidden, and so far it had been working great. Kai kept swinging for a few moments or so, when his stomach began to rumble. Kai winced, realizing he hasn't eaten anything since last night. "Better find some food or else I'm creating a new signal beam for the snakes," Kai muttered.

He hopped from tree to tree and found some mangoes and juicy dragon fruit, but his stomach was craving something else. "Meat...steak," Kai moaned, hoping to see anything else but fruit. He heard some footsteps as he continued to move, Kai froze. The fire ninja stayed hidden within the leaves, and he prayed to god that nobody would see him. Fortunately, it was only a stray deer walking through the forest. Kai's eyes lit up, he smiled. _Yes! Meat! Score!_

Kai watched the deer, licking his lips. He _had_ to catch it, but how without scaring it off? Kai pondered, wondering if he should turn into his dragon form. Then he realized that would create a humongous problem with an array of consequences, so he shook his head. _I need to trap it, lure it in and strike it down when I can...hmm_

He thought of what his friends would do in this situation: Cole would try to find the deer's weak spot and go from there, Zane would probably create a trap to capture it unharmed, and Jay wouldn't probably know what he was doing because he's never hunted in his life. Kai snickered softly, remembering the time they all went camping and Jay had zero hunting skill whatsoever. The fire ninja frowned, also remembering how a jerk he was to him no matter where, right after Nya left.

 _Nya..._

He narrowed his eyes, trying not to dwell to much on the past, he had lunch to catch. What would he do? The others would always complain that he'd scare of the food or do something brash and scare the entire species far, far away. Kai humphed, tapping his brain trying to find an answer. _Think Kai, think! How would you catch a deer?_

The deer began to run off, Kai gasped and got to his feet, jumping down and staying on its tail. _Dammit! I'm letting it get away!_

The deer ran as fast as its legs could manage, Kai did his best to keep the pace. He brought out his daggers, the deer took one look and panicked. "You're mine, deer!" Kai yelled, throwing them. The deer bolted left and right, missing both daggers and turning left. Kai grumbled and picked up his daggers and pursued the deer.

The Ultra Dragon was just hovering above the forest with Jay on top, when it caught whiff of a hind. It roared and began to dive, Jay reacted in shock, "WHOA WHOA!"

The Ultra Dragon landed in the forest, Jay's hair was in all directions. He jumped off the Ultra Dragon and glared, " _Never_ do that again!"

The Ultra Dragon roared and ran after the smell, Jay was straightening his hair, "Hey! HEY! Come back here!"

Kai was on the deer's tail, and for sure he thought he'd get it. "Come on, deer, just a little closer," Kai muttered, smirking. The deer was running for its life, Kai didn't even know what he was doing for he was on a meat craving frenzy, and just before he knew it he was shot.

Kai stood still, stunned, he looked at the dart embedded in his shoulder, "Huh?"

The deer had gotten away, but now Kai could see the emerging faces of Toxibrai warriors coming out of the trees. Toxine was among them, she looked at Kai furiously, "You _survived?_ " Kai readied himself, but he began to feel the drug kicking in, his eyes blurring, "U-Ugh.."

Toxe looked at Toxine, "What shall we do once he's asleep?"

"Kill him," Toxine hissed.

Kai's eyes snapped open at the words, though his vision was still pretty bad. He grit hit teeth and stood his ground anyway, "Oh..you think you can kill me so easily?" Toxine frowned at his efforts, seeing him begin to falter, "Stop this...you'll only make it harder for yourself."

Kai growled and threw his dagger, it landed between Poisa's feet. Poisa hissed, "You'll pay for that!"

The fire ninja smirked, "Or will I?"

Toxibrai warriors began to shoot, Kai dodged them all, even if his moves were limited to ducking and jumping. Toxine growled, "KILL HIM!"

They took out their swords and charged, Kai growled and kicked and punched, doing everything he could to resist.

Jay was running after the Ultra Dragon, "Hey! GUYS! Come on don't leave me alone like this!"

He heard roaring and saw the Ultra Dragon running in the distance with a limp deer in its mouth. Jay sighed and ran over, "Good, ok, you have your deer! Now can we focus on our mission, please?!"

He heard shots being fired, Jay froze and the Ultra Dragon tensed. The lightning ninja went after the noise, the Ultra dragon following steadily. Jay came upon the clearing and his eyes widened when he spotted Kai, it almost made him want to yell except-

Jay froze as he spotted the Toxibrai. "Oh no...no no, Kai get yourself out of there before you get killed!" he whispered to himself.

Kai dodged every hit and move except for a few scratches, but he didn't mind. Toxine did, of course, she growled and came into the battle herself, her hands emitting toxins. Kai spotted her but he didn't want her to know, so he kept fighting. Toxine got close enough, Kai whipped around and caught her wrist, Toxine struggled.

"Not today, bitch," Kai snarled.

Toxine only glared, "You will _die_."

Kai laughed, "I'd like to see and your big boys try." He lashed out at her, scratching her with his daggers and hitting her with kicks. Jay watched in awe, "Whoa..."

Toxine growled, frustrated, "Hold still you worm!"

Kai grabbed her hand and threw her in the air, his palms flaming. Toxine got burns on her side, she shrieked and fell to the ground. Toxe and Poisa hissed and went after Kai, the fire ninja punched them with his fiery fists sending them straight into two trees. "Who's next?!" he screamed, angry.

Jay shook at his tone of voice, and that's when he noticed Kai's red eyes, "Wait...what?"

Kai fired up his palms and began to shoot fire in every direction, and not even the Toxibrai warriors had a chance against that. Jay hid behind a bush and watched in horror as Kai began to burn the area with his fire. Toxibrai were beginning to burn, screaming in pain as they sizzled into piles of ash. Kai hardly felt any remorse, looking around at the fire he created, he could smile. "Haha...HAHHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

Jay shook, "O-Oh my god...it w-was you!"

Kai jerked his head and caught sight of Jay, his red eyes widening, "J...Jay?"

The lightning ninja stared at him in shock, "Kai...what have you done?"

Kai grit his teeth, "What does it look like...I'm teaching these snakes a _lesson_." Jay came out from hiding, he put out the fire with his wind, Kai growled. "Kai you nearly burned down the forest! You seemed...happy?!" Jay asked, disbelieved. Kai backed away at his approach, Jay narrowed his eyes, "Kai...y-you're not well...your eyes are red, this isn't something you'd do!"

"Lay off, will you?!" Kai snapped, irritated, "These snakes need to pay for all they've done-"

Jay caught Kai's arm, frowning, "No...stop. Stop right now!" Kai shook free from his grip and punched Jay in the head, growling. Jay held his head, he looked at Kai and gulped. "Fight me," Kai uttered.

"H-Huh..?" Jay sputtered.

"FIGHT ME!" Kai screamed.

Kai lashed out at Jay, the lightning ninja blocked his hits and all his tricks, mostly because Kai was beginning to become sluggish from the drug. Jay spotted the dart and pushed against Kai's strength, he could see he was weakening. "Kai..come on, this isn't you! You need to snap out of it!" Jay yelled.

"This _is_ m-me!" Kai replied, taking out one of his daggers. Jay gaped and knocked it out of his hands, "NO! It's not! Kai you better do yourself a favor and fight!"

Kai screamed and charged at Jay, the lightning ninja was pushed against a tree, and with that Kai brought him into a choke-hold. "K-Kai! *GASP* Kai! D-Do...*GASP* STOP!" Jay choked out. Kai didn't realize that he was smiling, enjoying seeing his friend turn a shade of blue. "Nighty...night, Jay!" Kai taunted.

Jay shook, he was losing air fast, so he did the best possible thing. Jay punched Kai in the gut, the fire ninja grunt which gave Jay time to punch his throat. "A-Ack!" Kai gasped and fell. Jay looked down at him, gulping and shaking. Toxine had recovered from her burn and was now seeing the two ninja stand in the clearing. Her eyes widened and she took out one of her daggers.

She threw it, but Jay caught it in his hands. He turned his head and glared at Toxine, "You...you did this to him, didn't you?"

Toxine wasn't sure how to respond, but she didn't have time to act. Jay crushed the dagger, his eyes shown anger through his features. He raised his sparking hands and growled, "You better _stay_ dead."

Jay shot her with electricity, and while she was busy frying he picked up Kai who had finally given into the drug. The Ultra Dragon finally arrived, Jay ran over and hopped on, "We need to find someplace safe, quick!"

The Ultra dragon got the message and took off towards an unknown place. _

Andrea gasped.

She went to wake the others, Cole groaned in his sleep, "J-Jay cut it out..."

"JAY'S GONE YOU DOLT!" Andrea screamed.

Cole woke in bed, looking at her shocked, "What?! Where?!"


	20. Chapter 20: The Nefarious Plot

Toxine and all her warriors returned to base with foul spirits. Some of her men had burned alive while others had survived and were forced to endure the pain. Even her, the lightning strike the blue ninja had left her with had made it almost hard to walk. However, she kept going, she had to for her sisters. Poisa hissed as she clutched her arm, "S-Sister...t-this is not good..."

Toxine agreed, "He's s-succumbing to the venom...but its too much for even him to h-handle..."

"H-He'll burn the world," Toxe croaked, twitching her aching legs.

Toxine hushed them, "No...we have to ensure that h-he'll be killed the next time we find him-"

"But one of the ninja has a-already found him! Surely he wont w-want to kill his own friend," Poisa questioned.

Toxine pondered to herself, she recalled the blue ninja's reaction to the red ninja. The venom had already taken its course and was beginning to overcome Kai, and Jay hadn't taken it well and they fought. Toxine woke up and had planned to kill them, but Jay caught the knife before any of them were killed. The words he spoke to her after, and the tone of his voice, it gave Toxine chills.

 _"You...you did this to him, didn't you?"_

 _Toxine wasn't sure how to respond, but she didn't have time to act. Jay crushed the dagger, his eyes shown anger through his features. He raised his sparking hands and growled, "You better_ stay _dead."_

With that, Toxine was shot, and she had never felt such power surge through her; however, she was done with power. Her kind was almost killed because of her foolishness. But, she did have one thing in mind, "Toxe..."

The youngest toxibrai stood, even in pain, Toxine spoke, "Give some of the poison to one of the l-lesser Serpentine tribes. I'm t-too weak to go by myself, and you and P-Poisa obviously need medical attention. Toxe nodded, going to grab one of the bottled up poisons they kept in the storage.

"W-What do you plan on doing? Shooting h-him with sementium didn't w-work before-"

"I'm not going to shoot him down. I know see that that was foolish...instead, I'm going after another," Toxine whispered.

Poisa raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Toxine only chuckled, "Oh Poisa...relax, just let fear take its course. The fire ninja wont see light again, I assure you." _


	21. Chapter 21: Forgiveness

Kai let a scream into the air as Jay put pressure on his wound. Jay flinched, "K-Kai come on, stay low please," he whispered.

The fire ninja grit his teeth, "D-DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS?!"

"Uh, no, but I need to apply pressure to the wound anyway," Jay replied, dabbing the giant, bloody "x" on Kai's back. Kai screeched, Jay put a hand over his mouth, "SHHH." Kai whimpered as Jay continued to clean his cuts and bruises, patching them up to avoid any illnesses. Kai leaned against the trunk of a tree, the pain still present near his back.

Jay was afraid to ask, "Y-You ok-"

"NO!" Kai yelled, glaring daggers at the lightning ninja. Jay kept his distance, going back to tend the campfire and cook the leftover deer meat. Kai stayed near the tree, shaking as the wind blew through the site. The Ultra Dragon noticed his shuddering and shot Kai with a little ice; however, it was too much and Kai's head became a block of ice. "MMMMMFFF," Kai screamed.

Jay saw and nearly burst into laughter, if not for Kai who shot a fireball straight for the campfire, causing it to flare up. "Oh my-HOLY SHIT SHIT," Jay panicked getting away from the fire. The Ultra Dragon sneered and broke Kai's ice block, leaving them with an angry ninja of fire. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" he yelled.

Jay got to his feet and ran over, he caught Kai's hand before he could hit the dragon. "No! Stop," Jay stated.

Kai grit his teeth and kicked Jay off him, the lightning ninja dodged it. "No," Jay stated, swinging Kai around and landing him hard on the dirt floor. Kai groaned, his face covered in dirt. Jay stood over him, and once Kai lifted his head to smack him, he was met with the most serious eyes he's ever seen. "I've had enough of your bullshit, especially with your abuse. I don't want you hurting anyone else, especially your own kind," Jay snarled.

Kai looked shocked, mostly because this was the first time he's seen Jay seriously. Jay dragged Kai over to the campfire which returned to normal, and Kai didn't even struggle. Jay turned the spit with the deer meat around, not even a smile on his face. Kai looked at him, fearful, "W-What the hell happened to you...?"

"Huh?" Jay asked, not taking his eyes off of the meat.

Kai stared at the fire, "You're so...serious...why?"

Jay stopped turning the spit, he looked at Kai and sighed, "It's because one of my friends has suddenly turned into a major jerk. Not the good kind. So I thought I might prepare for his outbursts." Jay continued to turn the deer meat, roasting it. Kai grit his teeth at Jay's remark, " _Outbursts?_ "

"Your tantrums of fire and destruction, _Mr. Fire Hazard_ ," Jay stated.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Are you mocking me?"

"No, more like, "getting you to come to your fucking senses"," Jay growled, glaring at Kai. That look scared Kai even more, "Jeez what's wrong with you-"

Jay kept glaring at him as he ripped the meat in half, Kai froze. Jay walked over to Kai, "I know what you did."

"D-Did..w-what-" Kai shook.

"You burned the village of innocents, Kai...didn't you?" Jay asked, standing in front of Kai.

The fire ninja hesitated, he shook at the haunting memory of the burning residents and torn buildings. Jay stared at him wide-eyed, "What have you done?"

"I-I didn't...I-I did-didn't," Kai shook, his eyes welling up with tears. Jay only stared at him in shock, he looked away for a mere moment, then turned back to face him, " _Why?_ "

"I-I didn't m-mean to-"

"Oh really? B-Because I saw a ton of stuff earlier today of you "meaning" it with the Toxibrai," Jay stated, cross. Kai shook, the pain returning to him, "I-I...I-I tried to..."

"Tried to...what?" Jay asked, looking at him in disbelief. Kai shook uncontrollably, the screams coming back to him, the haunting of his memories, he felt a burning sensation in his chest that just made him feel worse. Jay began to notice his panicking, he stopped glaring and became worried, "K..Kai are you...a-are you having a stroke?"

Kai looked at him, his eyes full of tears, he wasn't even sure anymore. Jay became more concerned, he approached Kai, "I-Its ok, Kai, j-just breathe-"

Kai backed away from him, "S-Stay away..I d-don't want to hurt you..." Jay frowned and kept approaching him, "K-Kai don't be ridiculous-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kai screamed. Jay stood his ground, the Ultra Dragon behind him growled lowly. "Kai...I understand your caution-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kai huffed, "YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! WELL I D-DON'T!"

Jay cringed at his tone, "K-Kai please-"

"SHUT UP!" Kai screamed, his fists catching fire. Jay backed away, the Ultra Dragon roared in defense. Jay stared at Kai, "K-Kai-"

"You little shit...thinking you can talk me into calming down. C-Claiming to h-have an understanding...o-of what I-I've been through!?" Kai sputtered, his eyes glowing blood red.

Jay kept his footing, trying not to act scared, "Kai..."

"WHAT?!" Kai screamed, his hands being to cast shadows among the ground.

Jay looked at him, "I-I may not have known what you've been through...b-but I do know one thing." Kai kept staring at him, his eyes glowing with hatred, "Y-You...k-know nothing!"

Jay approached Kai, the fire ninja backed away a little, "S-Stay BACK!" The lightning ninja stood in front of Kai, the fire ninja's fists burned with flames. "I-I could burn you...y-you k-KNOW THAT, RIGHT?!" Kai shook, his eyes watering.

Jay looked at him, "I know...that's why...I'm doing this..."

Jay hugged Kai, the gesture was so surprising to the fire ninja, he didn't even dare place his flaming hands on the lightning ninja. Jay continued to hug him, "Y-You've been exposed to h-hate...h-haven't you..?"

Kai's eyes watered, his fire died from his fists and he began to cry as he hugged his friend. Jay smiled weakly, feeling nothing but gentle warmth as Kai returned the gesture, crying in pain. "I-Its ok Kai...its ok..."

Kai shivered, "No-No...i-its not-"

"That's yourself talking, Kai...d-don't listen to lies...you've been through enough, I can imagine," Jay replied. Kai closed his eyes, hugging Jay as tight as he could, "I-I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry..."

Jay frowned, he pat Kai's back (gently), and led him towards the campfire. The Ultra Dragon had finished cooking the meat, and as they ate, Jay looked at Kai. "Ok...I'm sorry for yelling and accusing," Jay apologized.

Kai nodded, taking a bite out of his deer meat. Jay stared at him, "Can you...if you can, explain to me, all that has happened..?"

Kai looked at him, hesitant, "I..."

"You don't have to...I just want to know so I can help you," Jay stated. Kai was surprised, "H-Help...me? B-But...Jay, I-I've been a jerk to you for the past couple m-months-"

"I don't care about that now...I just want you to talk to me, and besides...I've already forgiven you," Jay answered.

Kai looked at him, his eyes welling with tears, only this time, it was because he was overjoyed. "J-Jay...I-I'm so sorry...I-I'm so sorry for everything," Kai apologized.

Jay pat Kai on the shoulder, "Its alright, Kai...like I said..."

 _"I've already forgiven you..."_


	22. Chapter 22: Help from a Foe

It was about early in the morning when Cole, Zane, and Andrea went out to search again; however, this time it was for Jay. "I cant believe that motherfucker had the nerve to leave during the middle of the night!" Cole shouted, outraged.

"Cole, language please," Zane spoke.

Cole sighed and flew straight, right beside Zane and Andrea, "All I'm saying is that, why did he go running off on his own?! Out of all of his dumbest ideas, this has got to be dumbest yet!"

"He went to look for Kai himself," Andrea replied. Cole looked at her, "Wait what?"

Andrea frowned and explained, "Jay was frustrated the other day because we still haven't found Kai. When we found that tracker, he had hope we'd be able to find him now. Though I'm not so sure what made him want to search himself."

"He _is_ the most determined out of all of us to get Kai back," Zane pointed out. "Does that give him an excuse to just go running off to find him, when there's Toxibrai everywhere?!" Cole shrieked.

"I find your bickering an example of ridicules," Zane told him.

"I'm just worried about Jay, he hasn't fully recovered from his smoke inhalation," Cole told them. "Neither have you, Cole," Andrea replied.

"I can heal! He cant as fast!" Cole yelled.

"Whatever," Andrea stated, "lets just find him and return him home."

They flew in silence until Zane broke it with a question, "If we do find Jay, is there a possible chance he could have maybe found Kai as well?"

Andrea pondered, Cole just scoffed, "You think he'd did if we couldn't? I doubt it very much." _

Jay and Kai walked along the rivers, looking for some food. "Ughhh," Jay groaned, "Need...food..."

Kai was riding on the Ultra Dragon, walking beside Jay as he whined for food. "Can it, Jay...we'll find food but stop whining," he stated firmly.

" _When?_ When I starve?! I'm hungrrry!" Jay whined. Kai put a hand to his forehead, shaking his head, "Jeez I almost forgot how annoying you are sometimes..."

Jay turned to him, "Well sorry, but you act the same when you're hungry. So don't act like a hypocrite!" Kai chuckled, "Fine I wont...but would you quit whining? I'm sure some animal is going to show up eventually..."

All of a sudden, a rabbit parted from the woods, hopping across the grass. Kai and Jay watched, entranced in their hunger as the bunny hopped towards their way. "Do you have a knife on you?" Jay whispered. Kai nodded and handed him his dagger, Jay slowly crept behind the rabbit, preparing to catch it.

The rabbit bolted left at the sight of the weapon, Jay swiped but missed, "Damn it!" Kai jumped off the Ultra Dragon and started running, taking back his dagger. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled, "come on!"

Jay ran after Kai as both chased their food through the forest, the Ultra Dragon watching them twist in turn and fail in many ways possible. Jay and Kai became exhausted after a few runs, but they were determined to catch the rabbit and make it their breakfast. The rabbit finally made its final stop in a clearing near a stream. Jay and Kai froze and crept up to it, they weren't about to quit now. But as the rabbit drew close to the stream, a lily-pad crept closer and ate it whole. Kai and Jay were still in shock, wondering what had just happened.

A slight bit of head rose from the surface of the water, revealing the head of a Venomari scout: Lasha. "Mmm," he said, delighted.

Kai and Jay stared at the snake from a distance, both angry. "Hey snake," Jay began. Lasha turned his head and saw them, the sight of Kai's daggers and both their angered expressions brought fear to his eyes. Lasha took off running.

"Oh no you don't," Kai spat, going after Lasha with his daggers. Lasha ran as fast as he could but was in no match when Kai tackled him to the ground, he wailed in pain, "P-Pleasssse don't kill me! I wassss hungry!"

"So are we buddy! But what's a snake such as yourself doing in these parts of the woods?" Jay asked, crossing his arms. Kai positioned the daggers right above Lasha's neck, he gulped, "A-Alright alright! I-I'll talk."

"Good choice," Kai snarled. Kai removed the daggers on his throat, but Lasha tried to run. Kai pinned him to the ground, Lasha wailed in pain, "Tough luck snake...you make another move, I'll slice your head off."

"Uh, Kai don't you think that's a little graphic-"

"No!" Kai cut in, silencing Jay. Lasha squirmed only to be pinned harder, "Ahhh!"

"You said you'd talk, now do it!" Kai demanded. Jay glared at the snake, and it was like Lasha didn't have a choice. "F-Fine! But only becaussse I _hate_ them!" Lasha hissed. Jay and Kai looked at one another in confusion, "Hate who?"

"Thossse wretched Toxibrai," Lasha spat, his eyes showing anger and hatred. Kai grit his teeth, "Tell us more about those breathing devils."

"They are devilsss...the pure, living image of them! But worssse!" Lasha hissed.

"We know that already, but tell us what they're up to," Jay asked.

Lasha looked at them, "F-Fine...fine. They're after him." Lasha pointed to Kai, the fire ninja grit his teeth. Jay looked at Kai, then at Lasha, "Yes, I know. They experimented on him or something and that kind of backfired so now they're trying to get rid of him, right?"

"Uh, hello?! I'm right here you know!" Kai yelled.

Lasha nodded, "They want to take him back to their basssse and disssspossse of him properly..." Kai cringed at those words, Jay stared down at Lasha, "Why?"

"T-They never told usss, jussst that we should jussst go after him and bring him back to bassse," Lasha hissed. Kai pressed his head into the dirt, Lasha winced, "O-Ouch..."

"Kai, come on. You cant just do that to everyone!" Jay stated.

"I can if I want to! Besides, he deserves it!" Kai snarled. Jay ripped Kai off of Lasha and held onto the snake himself, he then looked seriously at Kai, "If you want to be cured from this poison, I don't think giving into your anger is going to help." Kai grumbled to himself, Jay pinched him, "O-OW!"

"Remember!" Jay yelled.

"S-Shut up," Kai snapped, rubbing his arm. Jay held tight on Lasha's wrist, the snake just stared fearfully. "Ok, Mr. Green, my buddy here needs to find a way back to those Toxibrai one way or the other. Could you take us to them?" he asked.

Lasha was shocked, "W-Wha...you _want_ to go to them? W-Why-"

"Just take us to the stinking snakes!" Kai yelled. Jay crossed his arms, "Really?"

Kai ignored his disappointment, glaring down at Lasha, " _Well?_ "

"F-Fine! I-I'll take you, j-jussst don't k-kill me!" Lasha pleaded. Kai humphed and put away his daggers, "Only if you keep your word..."

Jay wouldn't let go of Lasha, just in case. Lasha only shook and lead them towards the direction, but unknown to both, danger was dead ahead. _

 **[Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness, I had an appointment this morning that I could not escape. But all is well now, and I apologize for making the few final chapters short and long, but trust me it'll be worth it. The next chapter, things are going to go wrong in the most horrible way possible o-o spoiler alert though ^^**

 **But either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this weeks chapter and I hope you guys aren't mad at me for my poor writing...though I hope you enjoy ^^**

 **(P.S. I saw Deadpool yesterday and it was AWESOME! X3)]**


	23. Author's Note

Hey guys its me, and I know you all might be expecting some well thought out chapter, but honestly I have nothing. Usually I'd just try to come up with something that isn't to exaggerated, but right now my mind's drawing a blank and I don't want to create something half-baked and lazy. So please don't kill me for this...I'll try to right next time, but right now I'm looking for ideas when their not even present in front of me. So please, I hope you understand guys...I'm really sorry. I'll try to write next time...I will...

Signed A.S.


	24. Chapter 23: Insanity

The forest seemed to look more threatening at night, watching them as they strolled along on its grounds. Jay thought he had seen a dangerous snake for the fifth time, Kai however nudged him in the chest and told him to shut up. "There's nothing there, Jay. Just keep moving," Kai grumbled.

"O-Ok maybe, but for sure I saw-"

"I don't care," Kai replied, irritated to the last straw. Lasha continued to walk in front of them, leading them towards what seemed the Toxibrai base. But now as they moved deeper into the woods and the night edged near, it seemed more as a forebode of what's to come. Kai however didn't care as such, he just wanted the antidote to his conditions. As much as he's been of it, Kai hasn't liked being a jerk, even if he didn't seem to acknowledge his recent actions. Jay thought that something bad could come out of this, even if they were after the cure to Kai's unstable manner. As much as he'd like to turn away now and flee on the Ultra Dragon, Jay couldn't abandon one of his friends.

So as they walked along he looked at Kai and spoke, "Kai..?"

"If this is about another snake I'm going to shove a dagger up your ass," Kai threatened.

"H-Hehe! L-Luckily its not! I-I just wanted to ask you something," Jay began.

Kai looked at him, now conspicuous, "What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking about what was going to happen once we reach the Toxibrai," Jay stated, "like..will you turn..."

Kai looked at him sternly, " _Turn?_ "

"Turn crazy, loco, _insa_ -"

"Ok I get it!" Kai cut in, taking a deep breath. He looked back at Jay, "Is that...is that how you see me..?"

"U-Uh well...y-you did burn down a village," Jay gulped.

Kai frowned and looked down, ashamed. Jay looked at him with sorrow, "O-Oh I'm sorry..."

The fire ninja sighed, "It's alright Jay...all I hope is that we get the antidote and run out of there."

Jay was surprised, "N-No revenge..?" Kai nodded slowly, looking ahead, "I'm done with murder...I-I don't ever want to kill again..."

The lightning ninja smiled a bit and pat his shoulder, Kai looked at him confused. "Well, that's a good thing. Don't worry, we'll find that cure," Jay promised. The fire ninja mustered a small smile.

Lasha came across a clearing, he looked surprised to find themselves there. "W-What," he sputtered, "i-it...t-they're ssssupposed to be here!"

The two looked around, unconvinced by the scenery and surrounding trees. They looked at Lasha suspiciously, Kai glaring and Jay a bit disbelieved. "You lead us to a dead end?" Kai snarled.

"N-No! I didn't...I-I didn't mean to!" Lasha stated, trying to explain.

"Then where are they-"

All of a sudden the trees rustled, the shadows beginning to move towards them. Kai and Jay looked around in shock as the shadows departed to form the figures of Toxibrai warriors; all carrying a crossbow or some kind of shooting weapon in their hands. Kai grit his teeth at Lasha, "You lead us into a trap! I knew we couldn't trust you!" Lasha just whimpered and put his hands over his head.

Toxine was among the first few, she looked at the two from afar and smiled wickedly. "Well well, what a surprise. Its the fire hazard and the lightning rod," she taunted.

Jay growled, offended, "Listen here you little bitch-"

"Wow, is that the best you can do?" she teased.

"You haven't even let me finish yet!" Jay yelled. Toxine only flicked her finger, "Exactly, boy...its best you keep your mouth shut and feet on the ground."

Poisa beside her nocked an arrow in her bow, Kai tensed. "Hey hey if you think you can shoot me and not have me attack you-"

"Oh we're not shooting you," Toxe hissed.

Poisa directed her arrow towards Jay, the other warriors did the same, Jay's eyes widened. Kai looked in horror, looking back at Jay who had fear written all over his face.

At that moment hundreds of arrows flew, Kai yelled and tackled Jay to the ground. Lasha ran away from the scene but was hit with an arrow, his eyes turned purple and he began to tremble, screaming. Jay shook wildly, "O-Oh god if I'm hit with that-"

Kai grabbed a hold of Jay and began to run, "COME ON!"

The two ran as the Toxibrai chased with toxic arrows, whatever they hit becoming either wilted or insane. Jay and Kai did their best to outrun the arrows, Kai protecting Jay anyway he could. "W-Why they after me? W-What happened?!" Jay shouted.

Kai looked back at the troops, growling as he spotted Toxine leading them. "They might have already given up on me, now they target you!" he replied. Jay shook, "W-Why?!"

The Ultra Dragon roared in the distance, Jay and Kai saw a way out. "We're saved!" Jay exclaimed. At that moment a Toxibrai shot an arrow and it was headed straight for the Ultra Dragon, the two yelled in panic. However as it reached nearing its skull, the arrow bounced off, the Ultra Dragon's scales acting as a shield. The Toxibrai all froze, the Ultra Dragon glaring at them. Jay and Kai smirked.

"GET THEM!" Toxine shouted, furious.

The troops took out swords and some remained with their crossbows and bows and arrows. Kai and Jay took out their weapons and prepared to battle, the Ultra Dragon shooting at the snakes if they got any close.

Poisa growled, trying to get a clear shot of the target, she scanned the grounds and any chance of success with just her vision and mind.

She got it.

She climbed a near tree in the forest, careful not to lose any arrows in her quiver.

In the forest grounds a rough battle was being held, Toxibrai against two ninja and a four-headed dragon. Who's to say the odds weren't in their favor for our heroes? Kai took a few down with his daggers, even more with his fiery punches of death. He might have made a promise to never kill again, that didn't mean he didn't include the Toxibrai. "Come at me poison-breath!" Kai taunted. More snakes came to fight, surrounding him, he took them all out with just two boomerang swings of his dagger.

Jay laughed, "Nice one Kai!"

Kai smirked at him, then seeing the danger just a few feet away, "Jay look out!" Jay looked behind him and stopped the sword blow from hitting him, the troop shocked. "Shocked? I bet you are," Jay smirked, swinging his nunchuks and delivering his famous shock blow; the snake flew straight into a tree, sparking. The two high-fived and continued to fight alongside one another, the Ultra Dragon aiding them with elemental blasts. Toxine glared at the two, hoping Poisa would finally do something.

Poisa was a top the trees, trying to get a clear shot, but her brethren were so good at crowding the place she might have accidentally hit one. "Come on, move out of the way god dammit!" she hissed. Jay and Kai kept fighting the good fight, knocking out most of the army, only so they came back fighting. The two began to get exhausted, having the Ultra Dragon shoot away anyone who got too close.

"W-We need to get out of here!" Jay yelled.

"But how?! They have arrows and I'm pretty sure if any one of us gets hit, we're screwed!" Kai shrieked.

"All except you! You're immune!" Jay yelled. Kai looked confused, "What-"

"Think about it, Kai, the arrows probably have the same stuff that's in your blood now. Maybe that's why you go crazy! If you're hit, it shouldn't affect you at all!" Jay stated.

Kai frowned, "B-But that means you're-"

"It doesn't matter, we can find a way out. I'm sure. Just keep fighting a bit and when I say the word we hop on the Ultra Dragon and fly off," Jay explained. Kai looked at him, "W..What about the cure..?"

Jay frowned, "We..."

"I thought you said we'd find the cure, you promised me," Kai stated, disbelieved. Jay looked down, "I-I know..I know, but we're in a tough situation-"

"So?! It doesn't matter! I thought you cared!" Kai yelled. More snakes began closing in, Jay backed away, "K-Kai this isn't the time to talk.."

"I don't care! All this time I thought you cared, I thought you understood...but now, I see the truth. Thanks for nothing, Jay," Kai growled running into the hoard of snakes and attacking with all his might. Jay looked concerned, he shook, "K-Kai!"

But Kai didn't listen.

Jay ran after him, fighting through the snakes in determination to reach his friend. He knew he should have put his friends first, but in the heat of battle he sometimes thinks on his feet all too much, and sometimes he says things he should't. _K-Kai I'm sorry!_

Poisa finally got a clear shot through the mob, Jay making his way towards Kai in attempt to apologize. "Heh, prepare to enter the madness, ninja," she hissed.

She let the arrow fly.

The Toxibrai troops all ganged up on Kai, he only took them out in a fit of anger, driven by betrayal and anger. Jay only fought out of determination and wanting to regain his friend's trust, driven by guilt. Only one of them spotted the arrow, as it soared past the trees and troops scattered across the grounds. One of them reacted to it and began to act fast-

Jay knocked Kai out of the way, getting hit with the arrow in the head.

A piercing scream was let out into the air, and nearby our wandering seekers heard it loud and clear. Cole looked panicked, "Jay?!" Lily and Zane picked up the pace, Andrea and Cole leading the way.

Kai recovered from the blow to the chest Jay gave him, but was now overcome with shock as he saw him on the ground, an arrow embedded in his head. "JAY!" he screamed. The troops departed, Jay beginning to growl under his breath as the poison settled, he shook. Kai approached him, not even wary of the danger, "J-Jay...are you ok-"

Jay raised his head, and instead of his meeting blue eyes, Kai was faced with the horrific toxic purple. Jay growled, beginning to crawl towards him. "J-Jay! S-Snap out of it!" Kai pleaded, as Jay once did a while ago. Toxine smiled at the scene and urged her troops to attack, in which only made it worse. Jay fought them all and killed most, angry and driven by the toxins. Kai tried to stop him, tackling him and pinning him to the dirt, "S-STOP!"

Jay kicked him off, growling and charging at him, his dragon form taking over. Kai backed away in fear, pleading over, and over again. "NO!" he yelled.

The Ultra Dragon shot Jay away, knocking him into a tree. Kai shook, and was picked up with its tail, he struggled, "N-No! NO! YOU CANT LEAVE HIM!"

Jay growled and charged again, the Ultra Dragon taking off with a screaming Kai. Toxine and her troops surrounded Jay, his eyes shone with hatred. Toxine only shot him with a sleep drug and he hit the floor. "Take him back to the lair," Toxine ordered, which they obeyed.

Poisa signaled her sister from above, about to come down. Toxine shook her head, "No, sis. Stay where you are. I have a feeling that wretched fire ninja will be back for his friend."

Poisa smiled wickedly and took out a sementium arrow, ready.

Toxine smiled and gazed up at the sky where he had taken off, "You brought this upon yourself..." She left the scene.

Kai struggled against the Ultra Dragon's clutches, "LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND JAY!" The Ultra Dragon only roared lowly against his words, continuing to fly. Kai shook, trying to free himself, "I NEED...TO FIND...JA-"

At that moment he was free and he fell into the forest, his screams caught by the wind. The Ultra Dragon roared and flew after him in panic. Kai fell through the trees, hitting his head on a few branches and some other injuries where he would never talk about again. Finally he hit the ground hard, his vision blurred and limbs weak.

 _"Oh my god..Kai?!"_

His vision could only make out their approaching footsteps, though he couldn't keep awake any longer to see who it was. _

 **[OH MY GOODNESS I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING WORTHWHILE.**

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS HAD CAUSED A TON OF YOU TO DIE INSIDE TO THE ALLERGIES OF CLIFFHANGERS.**

 **WELL TOO STINKIN BAD '^'**

 **Anyway, I really tried putting some effort into this chapter and I have to say it came out better than expected! Maybe its because I watched Zootopia yesterday and it gave me some inspiration (BTW see that movie its out now and it totally ROCKS). But anywho I just hope this was a good enough chapter for you guys, and I really hope you don't find me and kill me because of it o-o**

 **But anyway! Just overall please enjoy this weeks chapter and I apologize for the absence last week..I'm sorry, but your support made me feel a bit better so thanks guys ^^ Thanks guys for reading this story as it nears its end, but not to worry, I'll make sure it ends with a bang! Prepare yourselves '^'**

 **P.S. that Zootopia movie was really good and-**

 **Jay: OK SHUT UP**

 **Hehe...alright then, see ya guys next week! Have a Sans Saturday! (Undertale :3)]**


	25. Chapter 24: Get Him Back

In Kai's subconscious he was met yet again with his dark side, _Kaiser_ who was yet again reflecting his thoughts.

 _"Well well..if it isn't my other entity," he hissed._

Kai could only stare back, but rather with hatred he was fearful. _Kaiser_ chuckled, _"Have you changed?"_

"Leave me..a-alone," Kai murmured, not wishing to be stuck. _Kaiser_ narrowed his eyes at him, sensing feelings of guilt, regret, and other negative emotions. The subconscious smiled wickedly, _"I can tell what you're feeling, and I'm unimpressed."_

"W-Well good for you, twit," Kai snapped, turning away from him again, "wh-why don't you go bother someone else.."

 _"But who else but you? I am you, always will be. There is nothing you can do to change that-"_

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai screamed, cutting off his sentence. For a moment, he and _Kaiser_ stood in silence, the conversation broken by Kai's shouting. The master of fire looked down, averting his gaze from him. _Kaiser_ was not very impressed, neither surprised, but he did like a good fight. He appeared close up to Kai, right beside him, grinning wickedly, _"Do you really believe you can resist me for so long? While I'm apart of you, while I still lurk in the darkness of your thoughts? Let's face it...you will never get rid of me."_

"J-JUST GO AWAY!" Kai yelled, attempting to punch him only to find he vanished into smoke, "H-Huh-"

 _Kaiser_ reappeared behind him, he trapped Kai in a chokehold, the fire ninja gasped for air, "A-Agh! STOP!"

 _"Well, we're using the words against Jay now, hm?" Kaiser_ taunted.

Kai's eyes widened, he grit his teeth and sunk his teeth into _Kaiser's_ arm. As _Kaiser_ let him go, a burning sensation hit him in his own arm, he shrieked in pain. _Kaiser_ laughed, _"Don't you see...you are me! Everything that hurts me, hurts you!"_

Kai shook, staring at his subconscious with fear. _Kaiser_ grinned and the sword of fire appeared in his hand, however it looked more bewitched; black obsidian instead of gold, with evil, red jewels at its hilt. _"Well it seems I'm about to make a blow, and I hope you're ready to fucking die," Kaiser_ chuckled.

Kai backed away, beginning to run as his other entity began to run straight toward him with a sword. "P-Please...s-stop! J-Just leave me a-alone!" Kai yelled.

 _"Oh really? We're pleading now are we? That's not going to stop us," Kaiser_ spoke. "I'm not the one talking in first person!" Kai shouted.

 _Kaiser_ laughed and threw a dagger straight for him, Kai was hit in the ankle, "AH!" He fell down, giving a chance for him to come closer. Kai winced in pain, Kaiser only ignored his own agony. _Kaiser_ smiled down at him and brought him up by the chin, _"So...this is where you stand? Even after your friend has gotten captured by those wretched snakes?"_

Kai looked up in surprised, "H-Huh..?"

 _Kaiser_ only chuckled, _"I may be a valiant force against you, but that doesn't mean I don't agree with you."_

Kai narrowed his eyes, "W-What..."

 _Kaiser_ leveled the sword up to his spine, _"Listen, Kai...did you ever wonder why when you're infuriated to the limit you lash out? That is me acting for you, cause you cant even act as your own self...and I thought you were fire."_

"I-I am!" Kai snapped.

 _"Heh, I beg to differ. But it seems you've lost your touch, I was only merely reflecting on that hate, that anger deep inside you waiting to be let out," Kaiser_ spoke.

"I-In a bad way," Kai hissed through gritted teeth.

 _Kaiser_ grinned, _"Fear is a valuable weapon. As you saw with the Toxibrai, you cant expect them to be so merciful with your friend do you?"_

Kai shook, "N-No..no I-I have to save him-"

 _"Right...now stop being so stuck in your thoughts," Kaiser_ cut in. He let the sword hover above Kai's back in his hands, the fire ninja shook.

 _ **"Wake up"**_

He stabbed him through. _

"AHHHH!" Kai woke up screaming, panting as his eyes opened to reality.

"Kai!" Andrea cried out, running to her brother to aid him, the others just looked their way in surprise.

Kai was shocked to see them, "S-Sis? G-Guys...?" Andrea wrapped her arms around him, Kai savored the embrace, it felt warm to him. Lily went to check on him as well, Zane and Cole only watching from a distance. "About time he woke up, I was getting kind of worried with all his whimpering," Cole muttered next to Zane.

Andrea rustled Kai's hair, smiling, "You're ok...you're actually o-ok."

Kai mused, wishing to believe that was true, but it wasn't. Lily looked at him concerned, "How are you feeling?"

"I-I've been better," Kai answered, rubbing the back of his head. Lily smiled, "Well...I've managed to patch up the scars on your back, and your cold. You've been having it for days now."

"H-Huh?" Kai looked down to see he was shirtless except for some bandages wrapped around his upper chest and back, which meant Lily was telling the truth.

"We also managed to find you had devourer venom in your blood, along with something else mixed with it," Zane told him. Kai frowned, "Y-Yeah I know...my eyes are red for a reason."

"Actually not anymore," Cole stated. Kai looked up confused, "H-Huh? But I thought-"

"There are some cures for venom like that, in fact Andrea has several," Lily explained. Andrea lit up her palm, smiling at her little brother. Kai smiled happily, "W-Wow...b-but wait..h-how come Garmadon hasn't-"

"It has to do with how much time you've been under its influence," Andrea stated, letting the light in her palm dim. She sighed and looked at her brother, "The important thing is that you're safe..."

Kai looked down, ashamed that it wasn't true. Cole looked confused, "Uh, Kai? I expected some sort of relief..."

"No..you shouldn't...because, Jay," Kai began.

"Jay? You ran into him?" Andrea asked.

Kai nodded, the others looked among themselves and back at Kai. "We've been following him because he's been following you. He's been searching for you ever since you went missing," Lily explained.

"W-What?" Kai stated, perplexed, "H-He has..?"

The rest nodded, Zane spoke, "He hasn't stopped...even to the point where he left the island to find you during the night." Kai was astonished at the news, he couldn't believe what he was just hearing, he felt even more guilty, "E-Even...when I-I treated him l-like shit..."

He hid his face, Andrea walked forth to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't look back to the past, Kai...we must focus forward. Do you know where Jay is?"

Kai still didn't make eye contact with any of them, "H..He's been c-captured by the Toxibrai.."

"What?!" Cole shrieked.

Kai shook, trying to find his voice, "H-He...he gave himself up for me...h-he d-did the unthinkable...h-he saved my life..."

By that time he was too overcome with guilt, that he buried his face in his hands, "a-and all for what? T-The guy who's b-been treating him l-like s-shit for the p-past few weeks?!" The others watched as he sobbed in silence, Cole was pissed, Zane was pitiful as well as Lily. Andrea, she could only look at her brother in sorrow.

"Brother...brother look at me," she spoke softly. She put a hand to his chin, bringing it up to see his tearful eyes. "Kai..I know your regret is strong, and of course you feel guilty about the whole thing," she spoke.

Kai didn't speak, his eyes blurred by his own tears. Andrea looked at him sorrowfully, feeling bad for her brother, she wrapped her arms around him. Kai only sobbed in her arms. Lily frowned, Zane was sorry, and even if Cole was upset, he still felt bad for his friend.

Andrea rubbed his back, Kai shook, "I-It's..a-all my fault..."

"Maybe...he didn't want you to..suffer more than you've already have-"

"W-Why?!" Kai cut in, staring at his sister, "I-I obviously d-deserve it for a-all the t-times I've been a shitty f-friend! F-For all we know, he could b-be suffering much more right n-now!"

"Then what are you doing sitting here?" Lily asked.

Kai stared at them, lowering his gaze, he still felt ashamed. Andrea put a hand on his shoulder, "Kai...sometimes we do things we regret, even for the rest of our lives...but that doesn't mean you cant redeem yourself later on...even to the person you've wronged."

"W-Why did he do it then? W-Why did he save me," Kai asked, looking up at her.

"Because...he knows you'll try to come back for him," Andrea stated.

Kai stared at her, then at the others. "So, are you going to sit here, moping, or are we going to get him back?" Cole asked, crossing his arms.

The ninja of fire mustered a smile, "We're getting him back."

The rest smiled at him. Kai got up and pulled his shirt over him, "and this time...I'm going to make sure _none_ of us have to endure that hellhole again." _


	26. Chapter 25: Hurry

Jay snarled, being trapped in a strong, metallic glass prison. He was in his dragon form, very rare for him, but did he really have a choice?

Garmadon's cell was right beside it, and he only looked at Jay skeptically. "Look at this poor sucker," he uttered, not sure if he should feel bad or amused. Jay slammed his head against the wall of his cell, so strong even the walls around Garmadon shook. The dark lord gulped, "Eheh.."

Toxine slithered in with her sisters, smiling smugly before their new prisoner. "I see he's chosen to stay in his dragon form, that's very preferable," she hissed. Poisa gave a toothy grin, making Jay angrier. "ROOOOOARRR," he cried, slamming against the strong walls in efforts to escape. Toxe chuckled, "Such a stupid fool, doesn't he know he's trapped?"

"He's gone wild," Toxine spoke, "insane from the toxins we shot at him."

"Haven't you learned already not to inject anyone with whatever science you come up with?" Garmadon blatantly asked. Toxine turned to his cell, "Is that really your business.."

"If my bloods involved then yes, yes it is," Garmadon stated.

Toxe growled, Toxine put a hand in front of her. Toxine walked up to Garmadon and made him meet her eyes. "What I see in your eyes, it tells me you're a man that's made many mistakes..." she uttered.

Garmadon tried not to shake.

Toxine pointed a dagger to his throat, "Don't let this be another regret, old man."

She made a cut alongside his neck, big enough to leave a scar. Garmadon gagged a bit, holding the wound with his hand. Toxine turned back to Poisa and Toxe, "Girls...let's take the blue boy away for testing, and who knows...perhaps some more experiments could increase his anger." The two smirked and helped their sister drag away Jay in chains.

Jay roared and struggled, his eyes shining with fear and hatred. Garmadon watched them drag him away, he made a silent wish he probably would've never been said, "T-Those ninja better g-get here fast..."


	27. Chapter 26: No Other Choice

**[Hey guys, you're probably surprised to see me here after two weeks, huh...well. Let's just say I almost gave up on myself..and that I was almost ready to give up on all of you too...**

 **But, thanks to some viral videos and some friend and family support, I got my inspiration back, and I just so managed to update today due to me being pressed for time. But I'm sure...you probably didn't miss me..it's ok if you didn't. I've just written this out because I've enjoyed writing this series, and that I've enjoyed writing for you all (this doesn't mean I'm leaving, though). So...for all of you who missed me or didn't, here's the second to last chapter to Flaming Torment. It took me a lot of thinking to finally write, and I'm actually proud of myself for once...**

 **So please enjoy, and have a Lazy Sunday all of you ^^]** _

Snake warriors crawled all over the perimeter, guarding the forsaken facility in which held Jay away from his friends. The ninja had to break in, find Jay and make it out again without so much as leave a scar or a bad injury. Kai was determined to rescue him, he knew what the toxibrai were capable of doing; he couldn't let Jay go through the same pain as he did.

The five heroes approached the lab, careful not to alert any of the guards; if any of them are discovered it could put the rescue mission in jeopardy.

Two snakes chose to relax at the possible best time, giving them a chance to slip past the security and get inside. Once they got inside Kai narrowed his eyes to see if he could see any sign of Jay.

"I see this place hasn't changed a bit," Zane stated distastefully, gritting his teeth at the snakes. "They don't change their wicked ways, Zane...their cold-blooded and cunning those snakes," Lily whispered.

Cole coughed, "Yeah they are.."

"Ok guys, our mission is to find Jay and bring him home safely. I can imagine what they're doing to him at this moment but we have to be sure our Jay is still alive within our friend," Andrea explained. Kai gulped, "What if he's not the same..."

"We have to hope, brother," Andrea replied, nodding towards him, she then looked back at the others and sent them off in different parts to search.

Zane was with Lily and they moved left, and Andrea went with Cole and Kai to the right. Lily found a room which held prisoners, in which case was the dungeon. "Gosh I'd hoped never to return here," Lily muttered.

"We have to face our past fears, Lily..not everything can be avoided," Zane replied quietly.

"Not everything, eh..?"

The two jerked their heads around to see Garmadon in one of the cells. Zane took out his weapon and Lily did so as well, Garmadon only chuckled lightly, "They still arm themselves even when I'm in a cage...you're smartest of them all, aren't you two?"

"Don't talk smartass with us, Garmadon," Lily spat, she then looked at him cautiously, "and of course we'd arm ourselves..do you think all of us are stupid?"

"Not as stupid as Kai, he's much more moronic than I thought-"

"Alright, shut up," Zane cut in.

Garmadon rolled his eyes, "The tin man finally decides to speak after all."

"I SAID-"

Lily stopped Zane, "Ok enough...don't let your anger get to you..."

"Yes whitesnow listen to the girl if your so smart," Garmadon remarked. Zane grit his teeth and just stared. Lily pointed her staff at Garmadon, "Why are you here..."

Garmadon looked at her sarcastically, "You should already know the answer to that..."

"Well I don't so why don't you start talking?" Lily demanded.

"Well, you see...like your hotheaded friend, I was dragged her against my own will to be used. To be experimented on such as him," Garmadon replied.

Zane narrowed his eyes, "For what reason...?"

"To make us slaves of course, powerful minions. I don't know but all I know is...things went wrong with Kai and he escaped in confusion and rage. The toxibrai had plans to kill him due to his instability," Garmadon explained.

"What..?" Lily asked shocked.

"Shocking, I know. They wanted to use him for world domination-"

"Not that! You know what we meant!" Zane snapped.

"Fine...yes, they wanted to kill him for fear of his power. Honestly I'm not surprised," Garmadon stated.

Lily looked at Zane fearfully, "How come he hadn't told us that?"

"Well it's probably because they have a new favorite to experiment on..now," Garmadon replied.

Lily and Zane's eyes widen in shock, "Jay!"

Garmadon nodded, "Bingo...give the two a prize for being in sync."

Zane growled, "Shut it."

"Oh? You're going to criticize me for helping you?" Garmadon asked.

Zane turned to leave, "Come on we have to find Jay, Lily. Say goodbye to Garmadon."

Lily looked back at Garmadon, he just stared, "What?"

"Thanks," Lily stated, leaving after Zane. Garmadon blinked, humphing, "Whatever..." _

Jay roared in his captivity, struggling against the chains. Toxine only watched from the other side of the glass, determined to see if this test would heighten his anger more. "Turn up the volts," she stated.

Poisa did as asked and the entire enclosed paddock sparked with electricity; Jay was hit with over twenty volts, he roared in agony. Toxine watched in anticipation along with Toxe and Poisa. Jay struggled against his clutches, screeching out to escape the pain.

"Is it working?" Poisa asked.

Jay grit his teeth and began to fly up, pulling on the chains in frustration.

"It seems to be, turn it up more," Toxine demanded. Poisa nodded and did as she was told and brought it up to fifty. Jay screeched as it increased, he roared and struggled violently against his clutches; pain and agony filled surged through his entire body.

Toxine could only smile. _

Andrea, Kai and Cole looked all throughout the rooms. They found the room where Kai once was in captivity; the bleeding stain still all over the walls.

"Oh god," Andrea shook. Kai frowned at the stain, "Don't look at it..." Cole looked around the room, he found syringes and potions. "Is this where they experimented on you?" he asked.

Kai hesitated before nodding, still looking at the bloody wall. Andrea picked up one of the syringes, "What did they-"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Kai yelled, taking it away from her. Andrea blinked, "O..k.."

Kai threw the syringe away, "Let's keep looking..."

They continue to search and Andrea found the dungeons. "I found where they keep their prisoners..Jay might be somewhere in here," Andrea stated.

"Then let's look everywhere. I don't want to leave any stones, bars or any concrete untouched or without searching," Kai replied, already beginning to scout around. Cole looked at Andrea, "He really is determined isn't he...?"

"A good thing, Cole," Andrea answered, heading after her brother. They searched everywhere, Kai being the one to search the most. Cole ran into the cell with the broken bars, he gaped in shock. "What the hell happened here," he uttered.

Andrea looked at Kai, he sighed, "It was when I escaped..."

Cole and Andrea eyed Kai in shock. "What? T-They experimented on me to make me stronger and this is the result," Kai replied. Andrea frowned, but Kai only moved along, "Come on.."

"My poor brother suffered," Andrea worried.

"Whatever, let's just find Jay and leave," Kai replied. Cole and Andrea looked concerned for Kai but they followed him anyway. Though although they kept it to themselves, they were already worried about Kai's wellbeing. _

Jay roared loudly in agony as the lightning bolts surged through him, the level now up to at least a hundred. Toxine smiled wickedly at her successful planning; there was no doubt Jay would become a much more powerful subject than Kai ever was. "Turn it up higher!" Toxine hissed.

Poisa did as told; however, the control board crashed after reaching maximum and multiple volts surged through Jay. He roared loudly enough to pierce an eardrum, struggling and fighting.

"AHH!" Toxe shrieked, covering her ears. Toxine's eyes grew wide, she pulled her sisters away from the control board and the paddock before it exploded.

The sound was heard from all over the facility, Zane and Lily turned their heads at the noise. "What was that?" Lily asked. Zane processed it in his servers; he found out the source, "I do not know but it came from over there." The two run towards the place, Andrea, Cole and Kai not too far off.

They reached the clearing to where the sound came from, and they saw Jay; only he didn't look the same. Instead of blue and black scales, his entire dragon body looked singed with cracks of blue lightning all over his body. His eyes were pure electric blue as if he'd gotten hit with too much electricity. "Holy shit," Kai uttered.

Jay let out a gaping roar that shook the entire clearing, growling. The ninja know not of what to do, for all they knew Jay had lost his mind.

"W-What are we going to do, l-look at him!" Cole whispered harshly.

Andrea couldn't believe what she was seeing, neither could Zane or Lily. "They've made him lose sense of reality," Andrea said in disbelief. Lily put a hand over her mouth in shock, Cole and Zane just stared sadly.

But Kai, he just looked upset. Out of all of them, Kai understood how Jay felt right now: lost, confused out of rage. Because after the mess they've been through, that's all they could feel right now.

Kai began to walk towards Jay, the others looked at him as if he was crazy. "Kai..Kai? Have you lost your mind?!" Lily began.

Kai didn't say anything, he just kept walking, ignoring the others shouts to stop. "K-Kai what are you doing? Jay's going to kill you!" Cole yelled.

The fire ninja stood an average amount of feet in front of Jay, the lighting ninja glared with his electrifying eyes. Kai was surprisingly calm as he stood in front of him, as if he was ready for this...and he was. He looked back at the others, their faces ridden with worry and shock. He sighed and looked back to Jay. "Hey Jay...I know you probably cant hear me right now..but if there's a slight chance," Kai started.

Kai looked at Jay, the lightning ninja growled at him. Kai frowned, "I just want you to know...I'm...I'm sorry."

Jay scratched the dirt before charging, Kai however changed into his dragon form to take the hit. The others stared in horror as the two dragons were now facing each other; ready to fight. _


	28. Chapter 27: Final Brawl

**[Hey guys, sorry for the delay again...it's just I wanted to make the finale of this episode be something to remember, and so I took a week off to think and clear my head. I even watched the Jungle Book for some inspiration ^^**

 **But now I have returned and am ready to write of this episodes final scene! (before the epilogue of course ^^)**

 **Anyway, to all those who didn't give up on me and have been patiently waiting, I bestow this chapter as the finale of** ** _Flaming Torment_** **and it'll (hopefully) blow your mind. Either way, to all of you I wish you a Sunny Sunday and a great day. Enjoy! ^^] _**

Andrea and Cole flinched as another blast of electrified fire shot through the air. Lily and Zane hid in some of the debris to avoid the fight by any means necessary; all four needed to come up with a plan to solve this, but with so much going on how?

"What do we do?!" Lily shouted over to them.

"They'll have to burn themselves out eventually! If they've been keeping at it for so long, it's better to just let them have at it!" Andrea yelled.

"You mean to say we need to _let_ them fight to the death?!" Cole asked, horrified. Zane looked at the two dragons launching attacks and causing destruction with their quarrel. "I presume Andrea is correct, if we want them to go peacefully it would make sense to fight each other until they're energy is drained," he explained.

Lily nodded, "Than we cant distract them now can we?"

The four picked their own spots to dwell from to survey the battle and keep anyone from interfering; all was clear to them that this fight would be a long and violent one.

Kai roared and charged, slamming into Jay's head as if it were a full-blown sucker punch. Jay only breathed the electricity in the air and was prepared to blast him but Kai was much quicker as to dodge. Jay was getting irritated every minute with his avoidance, he roared loudly, begging for a challenge. The fire ninja only wished to settle this easily but it was taking a lot more than fireballs and headbutts to calm him down. _I know you're in there, Jay...please come back to us_ his thoughts whispered.

Jay slammed his two front feet into the ground, he roared an electrifying screech that missed Kai's left wing, the fire ninja screeched in agony. Jay charged as he believed his foe was weakened, but Kai socked it to him in the face with his right wing. Kai bellowed a roar, which Jay took as a challenge. The lightning ninja pounced straight for Kai, the fire ninja blocked his impact with his tail, but it was ineffective.

Meanwhile, the other four were doing their best to keep any snake warriors at bay to keep them fighting, though some of the troops were hard to beat they eventually managed to stall them all. Andrea however feared the executives of the toxibrai would show themselves, and Zane could tell.

"I know what you're thinking," Zane told her.

"It's best you keep it to yourself...I wouldn't want to cause any anxiety," Andrea stated.

Zane scanned the perimeter of the clearing, he sensed no sign of them, "I cant sense them, but I guess that doesn't mean they aren't close."

"Just stick to the plan; we cant give Jay or Kai any distractions-"

"But if Toxine comes and ruins it?" Zane questioned. Andrea hesitated before answering, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But for now stick to the plan." The ice ninja nodded his head and continued with his work in defense, Andrea looked back at her brother fighting her friend, she could only hope things didn't go worse. _

Toxine and Poisa had barely enough time to regain consciousness, Toxe was no where to be found. Poisa was the first to wake and rise from the debris in the room, Toxine was second. "U-Ugh," Poisa uttered, holding her aching head, "where...w-where'd he go..."

Toxine looked around the room to find no sign of the lightning dragon, and no sign of their sister. "Where's Toxe," she asked lowly. Poisa looked around, wondering, "Toxe?"

She was met with an echo throughout the place, but no individual answer. Toxine turned her head at the loud noise coming from deep within the facility, her eyes turned to slits at the roar. Poisa tensed, "Is that..?"

Toxine nodded slowly, she looked through the dark again before grabbing the sharpest dagger. The two headed out, not noticing a figure rising from the destruction. _

Kai was starting to get exhausted, aside from Jay who looked ready to pound him even with his cuts and bruises racking his body with pain. The others noticed their fatigue and was hoping this battle was soon to come to an end. "Any moment one of them or both will pass out, and this gives us a chance to take them both back to the island," Lily stated.

"Chances of that are high, since both of them have been at it for at least a solid hour," Zane replied. Cole nodded, "Just enough to tire them out..now we just gotta hold out til then and everything will be fine." Andrea couldn't agree more with the others; she wanted this fight to end.

Jay had taken another hit from Kai, and with that, it was enough to make him snap. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he bellowed, his body sparking.

The rest froze, even Kai was stunned.

Jay took off into the air, his wings pulsing with electricity as long as the rest of his body. Kai backed away a small bit, afraid at what he would have to endure, the others only watched in shock and fear.

Jay charged up on electricity, taking in the power of everything around him. The lights switched off, and the inside of the facility turned dark; the tables have turned for the five it seemed. Kai couldn't stand the dark, he shot fire all around, taking flight to even with Jay. Now with the light, the place was dark except for the dimming flames surrounded them. The four's hopes of the battle ending had been shattered.

Jay and Kai charged at one another, scratching and slamming into one another. They flew at each other with blasts of energy, but Jay was only determined to kill Kai rather than finishing this fight. Kai tried his best to dodge but with each hit he felt as if he was going to fall to the ground.

"No no no! This cant be happening, we have to stop them!" Lily ushered.

"Easier said than done, Lily. We cant exactly knock them both out without injuring them," Zane stated.

"I say we turn into dragons, fly up there and-"

"No," Andrea cut into Cole's sentence, "that'll cause Jay to come after us and it'll be chaotic. We have to let them keep fighting."

"Wha-are you nuts?! That'll exhaust them more, and if they fall from that height?!" Cole worried. Andrea calmed them, she assured, "The point is we need them to tire themselves out so we can finally escape this place. Just stick with the plan." The others looked unsure of this but it wasn't as if they had any other choice, so they nodded in agreement.

Kai and Jay had at it for another hour, they had deep cuts and bruises everywhere and their flying was faltering. Toxine and Poisa came upon the clearing, seeing the scene before them. Toxine couldn't believe it had worked, her two experiments are now fighting each other to the death. "It..it was a success?" Toxine asked. "Well of course, our blood has the capability of infecting the thoughts and the way victims act, not to mention, with the combination of the Devourer venom, it makes the effects double," Poisa explained.

Toxine could only smile, "Oh if only Toxis could see this, and Toxe...if she still is here." Toxine and Poisa approached just as they saw the two lowering.

Kai was tired, he landed right before Jay, the two panted in exhaustion. Jay attempted to hit him, but his energy had drained almost entirely. The four looked on, ready to take them back; however...

Jay was about to hit the ground when a figure jumped behind him; to all their surprise, it was Toxe, but she didn't quite look the same.

"TOXE?!" Toxine and Poisa shrieked. The four took sight of the two and got out their weapons for battle. As for Jay, he had turned to see Toxe ready to slay him, when Kai jumped in to defend him. He took the stab to the back and with that he collapsed.

Jay stared in shock, even if his vision was blurry, he was slowly regaining his sanity and the impression of what was taking place around him. The four were brawling against Toxine and Poisa, who fought back. "You wont take them, no matter what!" Lily yelled.

"Out of my way, imbeciles!" Toxine cried, slashing the air and taking the hits.

Toxe stared at Jay, her eyes crazed and wild as if she'd been affected herself by the venom. Jay might have been slowly recovering, but in his mind he could only think of one thing; anger.

He slammed hit front legs into the ground, roaring to stop everything. The rest stopped fighting, stunned by the rumbling and shaking; Jay however was not finished. He lunged at Toxe and bit her arm, swinging her around like a doll, she shrieked in agony.

With that, Jay flung Toxe against the wall, her arm ripping off the same time. Toxine and Poisa were now too stunned to act, which gave the four ninja a chance to act. Zane knocked them both out, while Lily, Cole and Andrea ran towards Jay and Kai.

By that time, Jay's energy had been burned out, and his mind had returned to him fully.

Sadly though, he wasn't able to keep awake to embrace it with the others, and alike Kai, he blacked out on the singed floor.


	29. Epilogue

**[So to begin off this epilogue I'll be telling you that after I write this or whenever I do (I know it's been so long but I finally did it!) I'll need some time to think of the next episode, but I'm sure after you read this chapter you all will guess who'll take the lead role ^^ so again I thank you all for your patience and please enjoy yourself in this last installment of** ** _Episode 4: Flaming Torment_** **. I hope to see you guys on my next story, thank you and have a Terrific Tuesday!]** _

 _"N-Ngh.."_

Jay opened his eyes slowly to meet the faces of his friends, even with his blurry vision he could tell it was them, "G-Guys?"

"J-Jay your ok!" Andrea cried and hugged him tight, Jay gagged. She realized she was choking him so she let go, Jay took a deep breath, "T-Thank you.."

"You were out like a light, dude," Cole stated, patting his back. "W-Was I..? W-..What even happened?" Jay asked. Zane stepped in to explain, "Well, from what Kai told us-"

"K-Kai? W-Wait is he alive?" Jay asked. The rest grew silent, they then parted to reveal Kai's bed; the fire ninja was well alive but he was facing the opposite of Jay as he sat on his own bed. "Well..he _is_ alive," Zane replied.

Jay worryingly looked at him, he stood up but nearly fell over due to fatigue. Cole and Lily caught him, "J-Jay take it easy.."

Jay groaned and was forced to sit on his bed, "I-Is Kai ok..?" The rest frowned, all of their faces written with uncertainty; Jay got it that none of them knew truly. The lightning ninja however could see why, Kai had gone through hell for the majority of his disappearance, let alone had suffered being afflicted by the devourer venom and toxibrai venom. All of that can mess with a persons head, as Jay witnessed.

He however didn't care for his exhaustion, so he limped to Kai's bed while the others watched in concern. Jay sat beside Kai, the fire ninja looked at him and then down. Jay wasn't sure if he should talk to him because he feared he might trigger something, but he put that all aside when he noticed Kai's melancholy. "...Kai?" he began.

The fire ninja kept his silence, he didn't want to get angry either or be the cause of trouble; plus he might make Jay snap too. The lightning ninja looked at Kai and frowned, he looked at the others and motioned for them to leave. They hesitantly agreed and left the room. Jay then looked at the fire ninja, "Kai..you can talk to me now they left.."

"..you think I'm going to say something?" Kai began, than immediately shut up. Jay chuckled, "Heh, made you speak."

"Oh shut up..dammit why do I keep talking," Kai cursed. Jay smiled, "You feel awkward in silence right?" Kai frowned, yet he nodded slowly. Jay then looked at him, "Then how come you didn't talk to everyone else?" Kai hid his face and muttered, "What do you call it when you're afraid to speak.."

"Anxiety...Kai I didn't know you had that-"

"I-I don't!" Kai yelled, "n-nevermind.." Jay frowned, "So it's shame..." Kai opened his mouth to protest but he couldn't, he looked down so Jay wouldn't see him cry. The lightning ninja frowned, "Kai..it's ok..they've obviously forgiven you-"

"N-No they haven't! How do _you_ know that?!" Kai yelled.

"Ok, first of all stop cutting my sentences. Second, stop blaming yourself still...it's been what, a few hours after the whole mess and you're still sorry for yourself. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jay asked sternly. Kai frowned, "W-Why shouldn't I feel sorry for myself?!"

Jay sighed, "Kai...look, you cant feel sorry forever, trust me. It'll make you feel a lot worse than before.."

Kai looked down, frowning as he hid his tears. Jay noticed however, "A-Are you?"

"YES! Yes I-I'm crying lay off me!" Kai yelled, shaking. Jay looked away from him, feeling bad and guilty. Kai noticed his expression, "J-Jay don't feel bad about yourself...this i-isn't your fault.."

"..that's not what you said when Nya left-"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! IT WAS NEVER YOUR FAULT!" Kai screamed.

The others waiting outside the door gasped silently, they kept listening. Within the room, Jay looked at Kai in shock, the fire ninja revealed his face, tears escaping his eyes, "I-I'm a fool...I-I'm wrong...i-it was all _my fault_." Jay just stared at him, Kai turned away to sob, burying his face in his knees as he hugged them tight.

Jay wasn't sure what to think, except sadness and disbelief. All this time he believed what Kai has said was true, that he wasn't anything more but a joke and that everything he did would just be another fuck-up. But now he wasn't sure what to believe, because Kai might've not meant any of it. The lightning ninja looked at Kai as he shook and cried in silence, something inside him told him he's been keeping so much inside him for too long, and that the only way for him to release the pain was to take it out on others. But in reality, Jay thought that what Kai really wanted was some comfort, which he had found with Nya..until..

 _I need to be there for him..and I'm sure the others will too.._

Jay went over to Kai, he put a hand on his shoulder, "Kai.." The fire ninja sobbed, shaking, he didn't notice the hand on his shoulder due to his grief. So, Jay went ahead and wrapped his arms around him, Kai was stunned and shocked at the gesture. "I-It's not your fault either.." Jay spoke softly. Kai's eyes watered and he sobbed, letting it all out. Jay pat his back, "It's ok..."

"I-I'm s-sorry for being such a-a j-jerk! I-I'm s-sorry for treating y-you bad because o-of Nya..I-I'm so-s-sorry!" Kai cried, shaking. Jay forgave him, "I-I've already forgiven you...d-don't be sorry, Kai.." The fire ninja hiccuped, coughing, "E-Ehhh..."

Jay frowned and rubbed Kai's back, "Kai don't worry...none of that was your fault, you just needed to find the right way to let out your emotions-"

"B-But that's no excuse-!"

"Yes it is," Jay cut in, stopping him. Kai sniffled and looked down, the lightning ninja put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey..don't worry..it's not your fault. I think the others figured that out already..."

"What if they haven't.." Kai worried. Jay looked at him, "If they didn't...would you think they'd take you back here...cure you and aid your wounds?" Kai stopped to realize, Jay smiled a bit, "Heh..I'm sure they did too.." The fire ninja couldn't help but smile a bit, Jay smiled back, "and don't worry..I'm sure Nya will be found soon enough.."

Kai nodded slowly, and much to Jay's surprise, he hugged him. "T-Thank you Jay...t-thank you.." he uttered. Jay smiled weakly, "Anytime.."

The others came in with Jay's permission and they all forgave Kai, he felt happy for once in a long time, finally relaxed and confident for the future. _

In the Toxibrai's lair however, Toxe has just awoken from her slumber. She groaned and found herself strapped to a bed, which confused her. Luckily her sisters had already finished curing her, the empty needle on the side of the table. Toxe muttered, "Shit..."

She caught sight of her gory arm, still gone from Jay's attack; she shrieked. Toxe struggled but it caused her pain, "S-SISTERS RELEASE ME!" However, her only response was the room's echo, she grunt and looked upon her nonexistent arm which was now a shoulder. "H-Hngh," she grunt, trying to use her powers to regrow one but no luck.

So in her anger, she screamed a curse, "THOSE NINJA WILL PAY! THAT BLUE NINJA THE MOST IN HIS WRETCHEDNESS! I WILL MAKE HIM RUE THE DAY...HE EVER MESSED WITH ME!"


End file.
